it's showtime for the trinity seven
by Artzilla406
Summary: magic, a science we don't understand, in the past many wizards and mages existed, but today the magical arts is all but extended, when the solar eclipse gave birth to phantoms, but there is something else, after the solar eclipse the black sun appeared swallowed a number of people in the darkness, all except two, the ring leader has entered and the demon lord will begin the show.
1. magic 1

At night in the streets there are some stone like creatures holding spears, with them is a mosnterous with bull horn color blue, white and red streaks armor around, they're terrorizing the humans as they begin to run from them.

Bull: get them my ghouls, a phantom as me will bring them for the gate to lose more hope!

As the phantom bull turn to the guy who scared pull out a gun in fear shooting him but no effect as he grab his throat and lift him up.

Phantom bull: now, what you have to bring down your goal? Let's find out.

Then he hears a whissle from behind, he turn only to be hit by a cracker's confetty.

Phantom bull: huh? what stupid joke is this?

Then he got punched in the face make him stumble a little as he turn to see a average bit teen ,brown hair short, amber eyes and wearing showman attire, but has black pants, a red vest over a blue shirt and he has a top hat.

Phantom bull: who are you?!

?: (tip his hat) well my friend, I am Mage-ic, the protester of smiles, and your making people scared.

Phantom bull: and what you gonna do about? Pull another dumb trick?

?: (make a ruby ring appear on his finger with a wave of his hand) your about to see a spetical.

Then he show from his showtime coat is a belt like silver with a black and yellow line hand, he then shifts it to the left hand as he made a flashy pose.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He slip a mask on the ring down,

?: Henshin

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

He made a red magic circle on his left, then he made the circle fly around him then went through him.

**HII HII HII HII HII~!**

It went passed him to make an armor which is now wearing a black cloak with silver linings, ruby chest plat, a black jumpsuit and a mask with a ruby on it.

phantom bull: y-y-your the guy who's hunting us down!

?: kamen rider, (show off his ring) wizard, now...it's showtime!

He made another pose to make sparks flash behind him, as the sparks fly he lets the flames move to hit the bull phantom as he scream of pain letting the guy go as he growl at wizard.

Phantom bull: kill him ghouls!

The ghouls charged in as wizard click his belt.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

His right hand with an orange round ring he wave as another red circle he grab and pull a hand gun like. He then fire rounds of silver bullets at the creatures. Wizard charged jump kick each of them and a roundhouse one and shooting each of them, the ghouls getting step back from the kicks and shot they took.

Wizard: now for my next trick.

He then move the thumb part of the weapon to make it glow.

**C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HAND!**

He place his hand left hand onto it to make a magic circle on the berral.

**SHOOTING STRIKE FIRE!**

As then his feet bursting of flames and a red circle as he run do a front flip and jump up to deliver a kick toward them as an explosion happen as he turn to see the phantom bull is gone.

Wizard: ah poo he got away but oh well, I'll bring him down next time.

The magic circle appeared and slide though him again to change back, the boy then takes off his tophat and flips it.

Mage-ic: another show will start tomorrow.

As he swift the orange ring on his belt.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

He a red circle appeared on the ground, summon a white motorcyle with yellow engine and a wizard like face on the front, he got on and begin to drive home.

Mage-ic: i hope arata can see the big picture tomorrow because , the real show happen.

**Timeskip**

The next day is like any other day Inside a house there was a boy, a slender young man, with shaggy cut dark hair, and he's waking up showing his bright red eyes that he was groping a breast of a girl who's young slender young woman with short blue hair and a single ahoge on top of her head wearing a school uniform.

?: oh hey there hijiri, good morning is it time for breakfast?

Hijiri: don't you dare talk to me, about breakdast! (slap him)

As the two begin to eat breakfast at the table as they see came in is the boy from last night.

?: morning Arata, morning little sis, i see he did it again this morning huh?

Arata: Bruce? Since when did you came in?

Bruce: from the door. (chuckle a little)

Hijiri: yes big bro he did, and my parents give him a key to come by and visit by his parents permission.

Bruce: haha, true and mind of i join?

Arcata: knock yourself out.

As they join eating as the two boy notice her look upset about arata grope her.

Arcata: oh come on, your still mad?

Hijiri:(loked at arata) don't you have anything to say to me what just happen?

Arcata: um, I think your growing up, I guess.

Hijiri: on my god!

Arcata: what do you mean I totally meant it as a compliment.

Hijiri: your missing the entire point.

Bruce: oh you two.

He look at the drawing of it of the 3 of them said " i love my big brothers"

Bruce: i remember you drew this picture for us back as kids, i do admit it was a great picture you made. It always make me smile but curious, why is hanging up at the wall?

Arcata: because I felt like it.

Bruce: true, true.

Hiriji: (got up and cover it) why would you put that embarrassing thing on the wall?! I'm taking this stupid thing down. (taking of her picture)

Bruce: (chuckle and petted her head) your cute when your embarrassed you know?

Hiriji: (blush) shut up!

Bruce: (chuckle) your still like a sister to me sometime, well let's go, time to entertain the students once again. (went off to school)

Arcata: you can never know what is going on inside that head of his.

Hirji: (smile) but i remember he made us laugh since the first time he meet us. 

As then they all went to school.

Bruce:_ my name is Bruce Daxon, I'm just a guy who love to make people smile and laugh, entertain them with tricks and doing usual stopping and meddling phantoms of bringing the frown and despair, so yeah. I'm kamen rider wizard. My two chidlhood friend arata and hijiri , arata a major honest perv and hijiri a sweet and cute little girl i know...but what the weird part is the Sun.  
_  
He and arata see the black Sun.

Hiriji: (stretch her arms out) what a gerogus day, i hope the Sunny weather last, don't you two agree ?

Bruce: yep, a sunny side up is a perfect day once more.

Arata: everyday you like to bring most joy.

Bruce: yep.

As they walk passed a red long hair girl as she said soemthing odd

?: awaken your destiny arata Kasuga and beuce daxon, or you two not, I have no choice but to kill you both.

They went to school at the same class room they got. As the class started Bruce made a little trick with stuff he has on his desk, a piece of paper and pull out a small cup as he fold the piece of paper then put it inside of the small cup, he tap it 3 times as he pour it on his desk to show the paper now mini cut i to triangles and color red.

Bruce: _curious about the black sun and that girl walk passed us. said something about me and arata and want us dead, hmmm is it a phantom in disguise? Nah i doubted but still that not the only strange._

Girl 4: (giggle) no mater what time, he knows how to make things fun.

Guy 2: this guy is good.

Guy 5: how'd he do that?

Bruce: a great magician never reveals his secret. (he grab all three mini red triangle and rub them and show it is now color green folded paper) ta da!

Girl 5: whoa.

Guy 7: what the?

Bruce then turn a third rubs the other one and it turns blue. As everyone is amazing of his tricks, after class arata in the roof top of the school as hijiri appeared in front of him.

Arata: uh yeah, hey hijiri could you tell me something, how long have the sun look like that?( they both stared at the black sun)

Hijiri: what are you talking about? And the sun's always looks exactly like that for as long as I can remember anyway, whats wrong with you?

Arata:(smile) are you sure your not messing with my head?

Hijiri: I promise i'm not, this is the same world you've lived in your whole life, this is exactly where we created.

Arata: huh? What you mean by that?

Hijiri: you know, i'm always here and we're together, (went to his ear) and all we ever need to worry about is having fun, it's perfect, who cares about the color of the sun, does it even matter? Listen, if you and bruce promise to stay with me forever, I promise to do whatever you want, i'll be here in your becking calls no matter what and i'am with my bruce.

Arata seem shocked.

Hijiri: what's the matter with you?

Arata: are you, are you really sure your hijiri?

Hijiri:(Gasp) what is that suppose to mean? Of course i'am, who else I possibly be ? i'm your best friend in the whole world and big bro's little sister too!

Arata: okay then, when's my birthday?

Hijiri: easy is june 18 dummy.

Arata: what's my favorite food?

Hijiri: fried chicken.

Arata: where do I hide all my dirty magazine?

Hijiri: under your bed.

Arata: and bruce's favorite color?

Hijiri: is red, (gasp) do you still not believe me? How can I dream of ever lying to you? You know I never do that.

Arata: (point at her) okay the, what is the color of the sun?

Hijiri: look is black and is always has been.

Arata: oh really? (pull out his phone from his pocket to show her drawing at hijiri) if the sun always been black, then why did you make it red when your a kid? The real hiriji would never lied about anything nor having fun without bruce around, so tell me who you are?

As the imposer hijiri smirk with her eyes close while eyes shadow.

Arata: what did you do to her?

Fake hiriji: (giggle show an evil smile) oh man I guess you got me, your pretty good, I really never expected for you to figure it out, I didn't think some dumb kid's drawing will tip you off.

Then a party cracker was heard and confetti was everywhere and clapping as they see bruce with a smile.

Bruce: bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore! Well I have to say fake hijiri, you pull a great act pretend be Hijiri all this time. The appearance, personality, voice and memories...haha boy couldn't fool me but I see that act all the way from the beginning, also don't be mean to hijiri's drawing...it was a work of art and smile, you surprise almost got arata there, almost.

Fake Hiriji: your good, you looked past me to see, bravo Bruce.

Bruce: thank you, thank you, but you had to admit, it was pretty fun hanging around and be like her, I'm sure you understand fitting in her shoes and like my entertaining as well do you?

Fake Hiriji: I do, and I admit, your fun to be around with.

Bruce: yes and you too, but there's two thing you forgot since focus on arata but forgot me...and the red hair girl who's been following and watching us, well just you and arata.

Then suddenly a blast coming toward fake hiriji but a force field was protecting her, they turn to see a young woman with long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. She's wearing gloves. She also wears a dark short skirt and thigh-high socks, as well as penny loafers. Sometimes, she will also wear her glasses which acts as a targeting system, and carries a sniper like blaster.

Bruce:(put his arm out like a showtime performer) lady and gentleman, are new climax is about to start, featuring the lovely red hair sniper! (show his arm at her)

Fake Hiriji: hey there, that was kind of an entrance I must say, i'm impress, is been awhile.

Red hair sniper: so you decide to reveal your true color, how nice of you.

Arata: wait a second, your the girl with sweet rack (but bruce flick his forehead) ow!

Bruce: bad manner to a girl, ara.

Red hair sniper: my name is Lilith asami (got down)

Bruce: you finally decide to reveal who you are as well huh? Right after arata figure it out this fake hiriji is pretending to be her, I know your the red hair girl with the school uniform that been always there and passing right through us early from the beginning.

Lilith: you have an eye for this things don't you?

Bruce: well yes, (flick out his top hat) it's what I do, (put his hat on and pats it) I can spot taint and unique people.

Lilith: your very skill.

Bruce: and your beautiful with amazing marksman skills and nice name, it suit your unique appearance and lovely combat uniform (bow to her)

Lilith: (smile) how sweet of you.

Bruce: your welcome.

Lilith: also your half right, is a mage combat uniform.

Arata: mage? Combat?

Bruce: that sweet, I have a feeling i'm not the only one.

Lilith: not the only one?

Arata: huh?

Bruce: let me show you my weapon (show his hand driver belt and put on his orange ring and click the belt to switch his right hand)

**CON****N****ECT! PLEASE!**

A red circle appeared next to him as he pull out his hand gun as shoot silver bullet toward the fake hiriji, her forcefield show but broken to make her stumble a bit.

Bruce: ta da!

Fake Hijiri: those are silver bullets, don't tell me your….

Bruce: (smile) correct, once again ladys and gent I percent to you the ring master, mage-ic! (make confetti pop out from behind)

Lilith: your a mage?

Bruce: yep, but i'm also something else, Kamen rider wizard.

Arata: what?

Lilith: the phantom hunter?

Bruce: oh, so you know the phantom and what they do?

Lilith: yes, they appeared 3 days ago during the solar eclipse.

Bruce: yes and you fake hijri knows too right? of the gate, including they're birth by human's despair?

Fake hijiri: sure do.

Bruce: and you Lilith?

Lilith: of course, we learn that the hard way, so it's up to us to take them down.

Bruce: ah but if I may cut in, you need to dispose of them properly.

Lilith: properly?

Bruce: to make more of them, they need to bring people's despair, from within there memories, only I can help them by taking them from the inside and bring out there happiness once again.

Lilith: which is the only way they'll never give birth to new phantom.

Bruce: yeah and here the tricky part, after they are born they'll killed the host and their take their human form and blending in.

Lilith: I see.

Arata: what the hell are you guys talking about?

Bruce: I see you don't remember, (turn fake hijiri) fake hiriji.

Fake hijiri: yes?

Bruce: please explain our lost friend here?

Fake hijiri: of course. (she lift her hand up to snap her finger)

the world around them start to wither a little which everybody see it.

Arata: what the? Where are we?

Fake hiriji: you don't recognize the place you live by your whole life with Bruce?

Lilith: it's been three days, a large-scale gravitational fluctuation of unknown origin was detected in this area, it's called a breakdown phenomenon and the gravitational quakes swallowed up this entire town.

Then arata head felt like a buzz as he crouch down and hold his head.

Bruce: _he begin to remember, everything._

Fake hiriji: now do you remember?

Bruce: you rmemeber what hiriji give you?

Arata: yes, I was confuse when she give me this weird item and gone.

bruce: before that, it was also the solar eclipse, you see arata phantom are born from within the bodies of despairing Gates, an infant Phantom known also as an Inner Phantom. They proceeds to destroy the Gate's Underworld before bursting from the host of humans and gaining a physical humanoid body appearance and receiving the ability to disguise as the Gate which had given birth to them. Unlike the humanoid Phantoms that emerge from a Gate, the inner Phantoms are more monstrous in form. When a Gate keeps a Phantom inside of them from tearing loose by clinging onto hope, that Inner Phantom would henceforth be known as an Enslaved Phantom . The Gate can now use magic and become a Magician. Each Phantom has a form based on a monster from various Western mythologies. The Phantoms of the modern day that were created and follow the orders of a mysterious figure called there true leader phantom the Carbuncle,who stole the wiseman's ring but taken back by the wieseman but it was to late, but the phantom leader who gives them the task to find more Gates and place them in despair so that more of their kind can be created.

Lilith: what about you?

Bruce: (sigh) I was the victim and the last one survive by The Sabbath.

Lilith: I see.

Bruce: also I wasn't lucky.

Lilith: how?

Bruce: there an innerphantom dragon inside of me.

Liltih and arata: huh?!

Fake hiriji: really?

Bruce: but I was keeping it down of the cracking, then the real hiriji came...she give me the rings and hand driver, she told me to always make people laugh, smile and entertain. she kiss me and say never forget her, however it felt different same like arata but seem I was born a magic high level like his but is infuse the phantom dragon recreating it along did adapt and felt of arata's which means I have it but I talk a conversation to the inner phantom dragon, so when I see all the people gone by the black sun, I was the only left.

Lilith: no way..

Arata: oh my god, I remember that part too, what is this?

Fake Hiriji: arata, you called upon my powers and asked me to grant your wish, I only did what I was told, I created this world precisely to your specifications it's what you wanted.

Lilith: it took me by surprise as well, school dispatch me here in order to investigate I must admit I expected a more typical breakdown, I was perplex when they sent me here. I found this city, where I expected to find empty darkness, I heard stories about phantom and their task but rumor around about a phantom hunter with great unknown magic however no clue who he was until now.

Fake Hiriji: (chuckles) i'm flattered by your astonishment, but this is a simple feet for someone like me.

Bruce: that explain it.

Lilith: grimoire like you are dangerous, if you have failed out here then the breakdown phenomenon would have spread like wildfire, I find the face that you created another world highly troubling, you must be stopped, no normal grimoire could have done this.

As then lilith point the gun at arata and bruce.

Bruce: hey, hey, hey is nice not pointing guns, what're you doing?

Lilith: you must make a choice arata kasuga and Bruce Daxon.

Bruce: a choice?

Lilith: I implore you command this grimoire to destroy this plasical world you created in which case I'm gonna allow you two to live and you can spend the rest of your days in peace.

Bruce: but how?

Lilith: hmm?

Bruce: how can arata can spend his days in piece when he is the only one here? I mean the two of us alone with no one? Beside I made a swear promise to myself cuz this...is not show smile and entertain, are you trying to cancel the show?

Lilith: I..i…

Bruce: sorry i prefer my goal, hope to bring the people back and hiriji and to defeat the phantoms no matter how hard it is.

Lilith: and how will you do that?

Bruce: no idea! (laughs at himself)

Lilith sigh and faceplam.

Bruce: i will, say fake hiriji, is the humans and the real hijji is still alive?

Fake Hiriji: yes they are.

Bruce: i see, ara what about? What's your decision you made?

Arata: yeah, I made my choice, i'm not going to hand over the grimoire.

Lilith: so you wish to die?

Arata: nope, I don't think I'm gonna do that ether, I'm going for the third option.

Bruce: and i made my own option too.

Lilith: and that is?

She then see Bruce take off his hand and show it to her, then a little sign of the number 3 pop out with little flowers around it.

Bruce: number 3 as well, cuz like i said i made a promise to myself. May not know when to bring but I'll find a way, beside these phantom will take over and bring absolute despair...as the show must go on, I'll bring the smile and entertain to everybody, I wont allow any type of phantom to take everybody treasure and honorable memories to be remembered, like i have of arata, my parents and hirjri... Cuz in my soul that i endure, i believe myself and everyone to have hope, and I wont do this alone to make it happen, beside since arata have a grimore my inner phantom dragon is like grimore but different.

Lilith: you two are going to be a mage? You can't be serious.

Bruce: oh we are, beside i need to learn new tricks and who else gonna stop the phantom? Also my partner can help the details what i can do.

Lilith sighed.

Bruce: i know is hard but think about it, you rather want all innocence people be in here? They already in despair and you need my help as munch i need allies since the phantom perhaps know who you are and around, do you have faith on us.

Lilith: i...i do..

Bruce: good cuz i have faith in you cuz in the future you'll be amazing in the encore and so do arata (he turn at fake hiriji as walk to her and petted her head) you may not be her but I'm glad your hear to make it a smile and my entertain but soon it wont be same if we meet again but take care and remember of the phantom too, so becarful... Little sis.

Fake Hijiri: yeah. (smiled)

**timeskip**

Arata and bruce got their bags and see the school academy that huge of color blue and white.

Bruce: well we're here.

Arata: the royal biblia academy?

Bruce: (smile) this is going to be a spetical right?

Arata: so what's a kamen rider?

Bruce: generation to generation heroes there is protect inncoent and the world from the greatest evil there is from ancient, legend, or from outer space and I'm pick as one since kamen rider i heard are very different type of them.

Arata: huh, that's pretty cool.

Bruce: yep.

As open the door is lilith in a female school uniform.

Bruce: (smile) hey there lily, ready to have fun?

Lilith: just follow me.

Bruce: oh come now, don't be like that. (follow her)

They went inside the school.

Bruce: man is so big, but it'll be interesting one bring enough performance and entertain the whole students to laugh and smile.

Lilith: i'm appalled the fact that you two got away with that stunt is insane, it's never done before.

Arata: why is that such a problem for you?

Bruce: you have to have a little smile and see spectacular things in your life, the insane is always around the corner.

Lilith: honest i find your okay with it

Bruce: cuz you need to know, wizardragon is placing a bet on me to see if it happen, of which is stronger.

Arata: you mean that inner phantom dragon?

Bruce: uh huh.

Lilith: what happen if you driven to despair?

Bruce: well he'll kill me but i see him is my part of hope...so i prove a bet which is stronger, hope or despair...beside i cant just ignore and let humans suffer and be gone so me and arata be alone, what kind of person want that if it prove they're all alive anyway? I owe very deep and cared for my parents and hiriji, true arata did make it but never remember how but i know with me in his side we can complete that goal together.

Lilith: alright then, just be on your best behavior.

Bruce: nah, I just love giving people the happiness they need wherever I go.

He pull out a pennies and show an empty cup as he shaking it and tap it with his finger, then he show it to lilith that the cup with pennies is gone.

Bruce: ta da!

Lilith: what the? H-how….

Bruce: a magician never reveals his secrets.

Arata: bruce always do amazing tricks, (smile) it never gets old.

Bruce: (pull some pennies from behind arata's ear) a penny for your thought? (he joked)

She then surprisingly start to laugh.

Bruce: (smile and eye smile) there you go! See? Now that's the smile and laugh i like for everybody to enjoy themselves.

Lilith: (calms down a little) your a strange one Bruce, you have a talent to bring people smiles.

Bruce: a saying that my dad said that I engrave my heart, the greatest art is making people smile. that's what I believe in.

Lilith: your dad sound like a great man.

Bruce: yeah, also sorry and excuse arata's pervyness, it is honest i know but he a nice guy when you get to know him.

Lilith: I see, well here's your classroom

Bruce: ok. (smile)

as they went into the classroom lilith write there names on the chalkboard.

Bruce:_ time for the big act for my first day._

Lilith: class, we have two new students, they are transfers and there names are Arata Kasuga and Bruce daxon.

As bruce see arata is first to introduce himself.

Arata: hi guys, how's it been? Nice to meet you.

?: excuse me! I have a question!

They turn to see a blonde haired girl with long ponytails, blue eyes and glasses on her head.

Lilith: yes go right ahead selina.

Selina got up with some note.

**play the greatest showmen – the greatest show.**

Arata:(smirk) here it comes.

Lilith: huh?

Bruce pull out a cane from nowhere and straighten his top hat.

whoo! Ah oh oh!

The class start to hear lions then hears vocals, as they are looking everywhere, they turn to see bruce, he was not there then they start to hear instruments at trumpets blow loudly and drums pound.

Bruce: {lady's and gents, this is the moment you've been waiting for.}

whoo! Ah oh oh!

Then the lights turn off making everyone minis arata jump.

Bruce: {been searching in the dark your sweat soaking though the floor.}

whoo! Ah oh oh!

Then a headlight flashes to see they are not in there classroom but in some kind of circles with bruce standing in the middle.

Bruce: {and buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore taking your breath, stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind.}

Then animals start to come out of the shadows and performers appeared when bruce start to move as he was dancing.

Bruce: {don't fight it, it's coming for ya running at ya. it's only this moment, don't care what comes after. Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer. Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over!}

Everyone is now watching the preformers start to dance as they are in many shapes and sizes, the animals start to do tricks to make everyone start to smile brightly. Bruce start to walks around and did some dance moves and make some magic tricks.

Bruce: {it's fire, it's freedom it's flooding open! it's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion. there's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding. I'll let you now, so tell me do you wanna go?}

Then the lights flashes widely as the students all cheer for the acts that is happening right now as Trappist artists are flying in the skis, people with unique features dance with the ring leader, one of them is short and is on a horse dressed up like nepolion holding blank guns shooting up.

Bruce: {where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible come true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show! We light it up, we won't come down! And the sun can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you. On, this is the greatest show!}

The students are taken over with so much joy of seeing the real magic coming true, bruce runs to the crowd and blows fire to make a dragon made of fire that starts to fly around, with him on it!

Whoo! Ah oh oh!

Bruce: {colossal we come these renegades in the rain!}

whoo! Ah oh oh!

Bruce: {where the lost get found in the crown the circus king! Don't fight it, it's coming for ya running at ya. it's only this moment, don't care what comes after. It's blinding outside and I think that you know! Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go!}

He jump off the fire dragon as it dispurst into sparks as he lands on an elephant and the performers join in on the fun.

Bruce and performers: {where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night!}

Performers: {Impossible come true}

Bruce: {intoxicating you. Oh this is the greatest show!}

Bruce and performers: {We light it up, we won't come down! And the sun can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you. On, this is the greatest show!}

he jumps off the elephant and lands on the middle as the performances and animals did there acts proudly as Bruce spins around slowly with his hat off seeing the silver glitter around him.

Bruce: {it's everything you ever want, it's everything you ever need, and its here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be, it's everything you ever want, it's everything you ever need, and its here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be!}

Woman: {THIS IS WHERE YOU WANNA BE~!}

Performers: {where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible come true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show!}

Lilith is now in shock seeing this amazing preforments and they are still in the school, she wonders even more on how Bruce is doing all of this on his own. The music is in the air and her students are cheering loud and having bright smiles.

Performers: {And the sun can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you. On, this is the greatest show!}

Bruce: {this is the greatest show!}

Bruce and performers: {where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible come true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show! We light it up, we won't come down! And the walls can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you. On, this is the greatest show! 'Cause everything you want is right in front of you, and you see the impossible is coming true, and the walls can't stop us now! This is the greatest show! Oh! This is the greatest show! Oh! This is the greatest show! Oh! This is the greatest show! Oh! This is the greatest show! Oh!}

Everyone is now gathering in the center as they all turn to the crowd and dance there last moves making the girls all smile even more.

Bruce and performers: {This is the greatest show~!}

as the lights shuts down and the classroom is now back to normal and bruce is standing on the desk with his cane in front of him and his head down.

Bruce: hello! Hello everyone, I hop you like the introduction and if you have many question about me, pick a wise one cuz... a magician never reveal his secret (spin his cane and tip his top hat at them) anyway i'm bruce daxon, the mage-ic but better known as kamen rider wizard.

Everyone screamed and clapped for him fr the amazing show they just witnessed.

Selina: I have a question! (excitement)

Bruce: go ahead, i'm all ears.

Selina: first off, THAT WAS AMAZING! and second what kind of girls you like?

Bruce: an unusual question, I like that! And to answer your question unique personality, it doesn't matter cuz I like the girls who they are, doesn't matter what size or anything cuz i'm sure they have a pure heart and cute smile and laugh along match their personality, like you and Lilith which I hope we get along and get to know each other more.

Selina: good to know.

Lilith blushes and silena blush a bit hiding.

Selina: (Turn arata) what about you arata?

Arata: i'm partial to big ol boobies.

Lilith: arata!

Selina: you really just say that?

Arata: although I could dig a girl with small ones too if she's hot.

Selina: he has no shame dose he?!

Arata: oh and a decent face but donk a donk and…

Selina: so you like all girls that all girls hate you.

Arata: Mmm Hmm.

Selina: good to know.

But then bruce pinching arata's cheek to starching them as making Lilith giggle a ibt.

Arata: ow, ow that hurt bruce.

Bruce: you have no decency do you?

Arata: but is the t-(flick his forehead) ow! (grumble rubbing his cheeks and foreahead)

Bruce: sorry for what he said girls, he really is a pervert and think is worth it, a bit hard restrain him, but let you know i'm not the same with him, I respect girls and their private and don't like pervs but arata is a nice guy get to know him.

Selina: I see and you said your called kamen rider wizard?!

Bruce: yeah.

Everyone is now surprised even more.

Bruce: wait so you heard about it too?

Girl 2: duh, everyone here heard about you.

Girl 3: we never expect the kamen rider wizard is now in front of our class!

Girl 21: about hunting down every each phantom!

Silena: and I heard you can defeat strong one, have some rings and element even mostly fire, but amount of magic no other being couldn't match but still human (turn arata) and I hear you created a new world, something only a demon lord can manage.

Arata: sure did, I guess it's not something just any mage can do.

Bruce: mine is similar but remarkable different but i'am quite leanring to see what I can do, since his and I is the same level.

Girl 5: OMG!

As the girls is cheering. Lilith sigh but smile at bruce is interesting as after class Selina passing flier around the schools in speed.

Silena: extra extra! Read all about it! Two new transfer student possess magical abilities of the demon lord and kamen rider wizard! Said construct the world without training and wizard same level as him and hunting phantoms!

Timeskip

at the principal's office

the principal who's a tall slender man with long pale hair that he wears in a pony tail, and red eyes. He is always seen with glasses and a coat and uniform, looking the newspaper about arata and bruce.

?: (laughs a little) only your first day and they're calling you two the demon lord and wizard.

Lilith: I don't find it very amusing at least headmaster, artist and presence is very complete disruption

Bruce: huh? You saying you don't like my performance and song for the students?

Lilith: … it still boggles my mind to think you can do that.

bruce: I have my ways, so did you like it?

Lilith: n...no words can describe on what you did.

?: oh? What he do in the classroom?

Lilith: he turn the entire classroom into a circus and he manifested performers and animals out of nothing!

?: amazing!

Bruce: yep, I know.

?: tell me how did you made that show?

Bruce: once again, a magician never reveal his secret!

?: this is actually great news! on the behalf of students and faculty i'm happy to welcome you two arata kusuga and bruce daxon, this institution is a top secret training faclitliy for educating burgeoning mages in the art of magical combat, we're supported by government all over the gloves and we investigate unsolved cases in magical and nature, which is a major base function . Magus that's they other name people called us.

Arata: so we become mage, then we'll bring hiriji back wherever she taken?

?: perhaps.

Bruce: do you know the phantom situation I've been dealing with?

?: of course I do, in fact, they are sometime around as we take matter to stop them but some strong one getting away of it and how they are born.

Bruce: well I know a proper way, with lilith will teach me and i'll help her and any allies fight them it be no problem for this encore.

?: very well, magic isn't predictable or uncontrollable as math or science, in other words hijiri's fate depends on how you two handle the situation.

Arata: let's start with the short cut here.

Lilith: we do not cut corners here, your tra-

then she got spooked with a party popper.

Lilith: eeep!

Bruce: your too tense lily, I mean I get is your job as a teacher to help and train us by being mature and big responsibility, but it doesn't have to be strict and too munch, just because you are a teacher doesn't mean you are both me and arata's age. I know how it is but act your age and hand around and relax, I mean look at me for an example...a kamen rider is a big responsibility not to mention almost war like against foes and their boss but it doesn't work too far of it, so i'm sure you'll do fine and get to know us as I like to get to know you more and help each other.

Lilith: alright, i'll try.

Bruce: that's the spirit!

?: (chuckle) your a positive guy aren't you.

Bruce: is what i do and i didn't get your name yet.

?: oh my apologies, I am master Biblia, the principal of this academy.

Bruce: okay and can count on us! Cuz the show must go one!

Biblia: oh and there is something else, there are seven students here who are a little more like final bosses then drilling teenagers.

Bruce: terrific! More people to join the great act! I cant wait to meet them!

Arata: final bosses?

Biblia: there called the Trinity seven, I forget why we name them that, whatever not important, there are seven female mages who are exceptional in there individual fields, lilith here is one of them though she is not a student.

Bruce: well she is grand in her way. (chuckle)

Arata: yeah i see, she does have-(his cheek getting pull by bruce) ow, ow, ow that hurt again.

Biblia: i almost forgot, there is another phantom hunter and his name is beast.

Arata and bruce: who's beast?

Biblia: he is both our wild child here in this school, also the hungriest, meaning he can eat magical energy when fighting the phantoms.

Bruce: alright, he can be an animal tamer in a great act!

Arata: what his real name?

Biblia: Kevin Rean, he do well around and nice and ways with animals and like the king, he's a surveillance when he ask any animal, he more like a beast whisper.

Bruce: (start to walk to the door) i'm going to meet this guy. (but stops) but… where is he?

Biblia: oh he's out on a mission with his team, he'll be back not too long.

Bruce: alright!

**Timeskip**

Bruce: man i cant wait to meet that guy, a beast tamer he perhaps to be very good, say lilith do you know munch about kevin?

Lilith: only that he loves to eat, what i heard he an expert of animals and medic, but he don't like to be disturb of his eating time but he sometime take solo but team up with one of trinity seven and like to show trick summoning beast or animal to do trick together, he have an odd magic connected to it and summoners.

Bruce: alright, kevin the beat tamer, this will be great to add him to the act.

Arata: you really wanted to meet the guy huh?

Bruce: I have an eye for taint, (looked up) like up there.

Arata and bruce look up at the celing And see it's shifting a little, to show a girl has a short and slender build, with long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. Additionally, her bangs are usually parted to one side, mostly covering her left eye.

Her normal attire consists mainly of the Biblia Academy school uniform, with some unique differences, and her signature long white scarf with tassels that she always wears. While most students have the school jacket, she instead wears a vest version over a white long sleeve shirt with a plaid bow tie in a butterfly knot. On her lower half, she wears a plaid mini-skirt, brown loafers, a black sock that covers her right calve, and a black leg warmer that conceals above her left knee. She also has two leg bands, with the right band worn higher than the left, which is put on the leg warmer and around her knee. Occasionally.

?: hey there , how you know i was up there?

Then she flip down landing on the floor with her feet.

Arata and bruce: holy crap your a ninja!

?: yeah pretty cool right?

Bruce: and your question, let say i too do a disappearing act.

?: cool, is really nice to meet you arata and bruce, my name is levi Kazama and i study ninja art.

Arata: hey wait, does that mean your not a mage?

Levi: ninja arts astrological arts the art of the bedroom, all fall under he magical arts.

Bruce: dose that go with circus arts?

But he turn and notice lilith blush of levi mention the art of the bed room.

Levi: why yes it dose.

Bruce: sweet! And lilth why you blushing red?

Lilith: I-its nothing!

Bruce thinking why till he blush. Bit.

Bruce: hey wait a minute!

Arata: art of the bedroom?

Lilith: don't you listen to her! She's just being crap!

Levi: just as prude as you always been.

Bruce: but she is fun and a great person.

Levi: you sure?

Bruce: yep! (Smile) she love my tricks and performance.

Levi: huh, and i hear your that kamen rider wizard. Who hunt down the phantom.

Bruce: what can i say ? Is a no no seeing people sad and despair, i always bring a smile and joy to every world

Lilith: levi here is one of the trinity seven we've been talking about.

Bruce: really? (Turn to Levi) you can be a great trapeze artist

As he pull out a blanket.

Bruce: also watch this

He cover the sheet as oddly arata pull out the sheet to show Bruce not here.

Levi: whoa, is he a ninja too?

Arata: no is one of his disparaging act again.

Bruce: (behind levi) and I'm right here!

Levi: EEP!

She jumped and landed onto his arms.

Levi: ooh~, what strong arms you have.

Bruce: so how you like my dissapring tricks?

Levi: yes I do.

Bruce put her down as she pouted a bit not feeling his muscle.

Bruce: you must be pretty awesome ninja.

Levi: oh yeah super awesome, i'am a sexy ninja after all.

Bruce: (blush and chuckle) i see.

Levi: a sexy assassin that take people out with my sexy ninja technique. (Lean a little on bruce)

Bruce: sexy ninja technique (blushes and chuckle) thats new.

Lilith: HEY! Enough with the sexy ninja talk!

Levi: fine, I was playing around, your pretty up front, (turn eyeing on bruce) honest he kind of hot.

Bruce: (pop out a flower) and your very unique yourself.

Levi: how sweet.

This make lilth a bit jealous.

Bruce: also you know kevin the beast tamer?

Levi: yeah, he should be back any time cuz he always go around and eat even oddly use many different sauce in other foods and sweets.

Arata: really?

Levi: but is funny, like he use mayo on some donut and he say many different sauce are the combination, he even made his own sauce which is super food and sweet.

Arata:i got a question? Are any trinity seven smoke as you ?( turn Lilith)

Lilith: excuse me?

Bruce pinching his cheek.

Arata: ow, ow.

Bruce: please refin yourself Arata

Arata: i was curious.

Bruce: and that will kill you.

Levi: oh look , there couple more.

They look at the window to see a tall, long-legged, slender young woman who is almost always smiling due to her cheerful and friendly nature. She has a modest bust and long dark hair that covers her entire back.  
On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. wears a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposes her cleavage, stomach and navel, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes.

Next to her is a short, slender girl with long blond hair. Her hairstyle is mostly short all around with her bangs swept to both sides, along with twin ahoges on top of her head. A portion of the back is grown much longer, reaching all the way to her legs. Lastly, she has a small red ribbon tied to the right side of her hair. A school uniform which consists of a white collared dress shirt worn under a dark blazer jacket with the school symbol under the right breast, and a plaid ribbon tied in a cravat knot around her neck. Additionally, she wears a plaid mini-skirt, black dress socks, and brown penny loafers.

And next to her is a guy who have fair bright skin , emerald eyes , dark grayer hair that short but curly a bit. wearing cargo shirt underneath is a white t shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes, wearing a silver cross necklace, he's carry a bag with him.

Bruce: that's kevin?

Levi: yep that's him , and. I think they heading out for a patrol mission, kevin rean, akifo fudo and mira Yamana. From mature stainspoint, mira is said very skill then miss lilth and akido is the best is the best in school in combat hands down .

Bruce: hmm, they have great acts ahead of them.

Suddenly a blue horse toy like came to bruce as everyone turn as he pick it up.

Bruce: hey there little guy, so did you found the phantom that got away? (it nodded) really? Alright then. (walking away)

Lilith: where are you going?

Bruce: (smile and tip his hat) to start a show.

As they have an idea to follow him as they see outside as he using his orange ring on his hand drive belt.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

He summon his motorcyle as he hop on to drive.

**Meanwhile**

The phantom bull has already got a girl who necklace is broken in tears.

Phantom bull: yes, driven into despair and give birth to a new phantom

He laugh evil till a silver bullet hit his head he stumble to see bruce with his hand gun he's wielding.

Phantom bull: the ring bearing wizard!

Bruce: (jumps on the bikes seat) it's mage-ic bull boy, ad for one day only, this show will be your curtain call.

Phantom bull: you already too late, i already broke this girl chance and soon a phantom will be born, so I'm busy.

Bruce: where the rush? This encure is getting ready.

As arata, levi and lilith arrived to watch.

Bruce touch the hand belt.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Hand driver belt appeared then press the button to shift the hand down.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He slip his red ring mask down.

?: Henshin

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

He made a red magic circle on his left, then he made the circle fly around him then went through him.

**HII HII HII HII HII~!**

Then he become kamen rider wizard.

Wizard: it's showtime. (show his rings)

Arata: holy...

Lilith: I-it's really him.

Levi: wow, I want him.

Wizard charged in dodges the chargig phantom bull's axe as grabbing it then kick his face and chest, roundhouse kick make him step back a bit, then the kamen rider press the shift of his hand driver belt using his orange ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

red circle appeared as he pull out his hand gun as dodges the bull's swing till he shoot him and wizard shift his gun hand into a sword.

Lilith: is now a sword?!

Then wizard charge front flip avoid the stab from the bull as they both clashing their weapon each other and wizard back flip, he did an upper slash on the phantom bull and kick him, the phantom bull about to cuth im till wizard slash his weapon too pieces sent him crash to the ground.

The phantom bull got up growling, he charged in using his horn at him, pushing him there, wizard try to push him back but not working till wizard jump front as he turn and remove his red ring and show a yellow square ring version of his mask.

Wizard: okay then, let's play rough with my next trick.

He press the button of his belt as he slid his hand to it.

**LAND! PLEASE!**

He place his hand on the ground to make rocks fly up and a yellow magic circle appeared on the ground as it moves up though wizard, he is now have a yellow chest and a square gem mask on.

**DODODO DODODON DON DODODON!**

Arata: no way...

Lilith: an earth element.

The bull phantom charges at wizard, but he switches his right hands ring to show a dragon with a shield, he then shift his driver to the right and place his hand onto it.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

As an earth stone cube came out , the phantom bull got stuck his head, wizard chuckle and spin roundhouse kick him to the sky, he switch his ring to show a green ring, put it on to remove the yellow ring and shift his driver hand belt.

Wizard: this will blow you away!

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!  
**  
He swift it to his belt.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE!**

He jab his hand up to make another magic circle as the air circle around it, he the jump up to change his form to show his mask is now a triangle and the mask and chest is green.

**FU, FU, FU, FU, FUFU!**

Wizard start to fly around as she slashes his sword at he bull to damage him.

Arata, levi and Lilith are awe to see wizard not just have fire and earth but a wind element as well ,then the phantom bull crash to the ground and wizard flew down and switch his ring back to red.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII HII HII HII HII~!**

Red circle went passed him, he swift his belt left and right, putting on his orange ring.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

Wizard: and now for the grand finally! (Shift the orange ring to his belt)

**VERY NICE KICK STRIKE!**

Red circle underneath him as flames igniting on his legs , he did a car wheel and jump high and deliver a flaming kick with a magic circle, it hit him while wizard land few feet behind him as the phantom bull exploded and done for good.

Wizard:(turn to the girl who's body seem cracking of purple energy) okay , now to go save this girl.

Girl:... I... I don't know I can make it.

Wizard: you will, (pull out a different ring) if you believe in hope.

He put it on to her.

Girl: t-that necklace...was important to my parents.

Wizard: I know.

He grab her hand toward his belt.

**ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

Wizard: and I will bring smiles to you as well.

The girl is now unconscious as wizard floated up a magic circle appeared on top of the girl then went enter magic circle.

Arata, levi and Lilith walk up and look down at the unconscious girl .

As he wizard went inside of the girl's mind and made it in , as he look around the girl's past, see her parents she happily came and hug them.

Wizard: so this is her spiritual landscape, her underworld.

He spotted a crack then came out is a flying beast as wizard move out of the way.

Wizard: and I need to take this ugly brute down for good before, I'm a man of my word so...

he swift his belt left and right, putting on his orange ring.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

Wizard: she'll never feel despair, only true joy and smile to that hope.

**DRAGORISE, PLEASE!**

He made a circle to make a large metallic dragon appear

As wizard switch to another orange ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A red circle summon his motorcycle as wizard got on.

Wizard: okay dragon, let's do this!

He charges with the dragon, as the mortorcyle shift to combine the metal dragon, flew toward at the flying beast, as pushing each other and the purple crack some around and flew around left and right pushing other.

Wizard: come on, COME ON!

As then the dragon got the flying beast and pin him down and throw it in mid air.

Wizard: yes! (pull out his hand blade) now time to finish for the encore!

His hand sword open and glows.

**COME ON! AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

He put his red ring with the open hand.

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HII HII HII HII HII~!**

The blade ignited as it's ready for there final attack, the dragon charges at the best last as wizard slashes past it to make it explode.

Wizard: end curtains. (Bows)

As the outside world the girl cover in purple cracks disappeared. Another circle appeared and wizard drove out of the circle, he got off of his bike and walk over to the girl.

The girl wake up and see the broken necklace as he grab it and wave it as when he done is fix, put it on her hand.

Wizard: that should do it

He turn to lilith, arata and levi.

Wizard: so guys, what you think of the encore i did?

Arata: not bad Bruce.

Lilith: incredible.

Levi hugged wizard and sexy smile at him.

Levi: your going to be mine~.

Then Wizard poof into confetti and showed wizard on he bike.

Wizard: na Ah Ah, you have to wait for the climax of the act for that.

Levi: (behind his back) is that right?

Wizard: wow, you dont call a ninja for nothing

Arata: so the girl is safe?

Wizard: yeah, the gate is gone so she's okay.

He change back to normal and hops on his bike.

As everyone begin to go back to he school but what they didn't kevin who watch the whole thing have a hot dog on a stick cover in his special sauce as he smile.

Kevin: so, he's wizard, hmmm the rumor was true i wasnt the only one and now he's in the school. I'm curious to fight and tamed what magic he possessed but wasn't nice to disturb my meal however I'll let it slide...the kamen rider beast will see what he is made of.

Akido then hugged Kevin from the back as he chuckle.

Kevin:(smile) hey aki, whatcha doing?

Akido: oh nothing~.

Kevin: i see, you can let me go now.

Akio: but your so snuggly.

Kevin: and your cute, wanna grab a bite?

Akio: sure, but no mayonnaise on mine.

Kevin: oh fine how about my special I sauce.

Akido: sure that'll work.

Kevin: also did you and mira see any phantom?

Akido: well we spot one but it exploded.

Kevin: yeah i saw the wizard in action ,( pouted) i was gonna have a good meal.

Akido: you'll get the next one.

Kevin: okay, and who know...maybe perhaps I'll eat those phantom and fight wizard.

**With bruce**

As bruce and arata is now in the man room begin taking a shower.

Bruce: (sigh and smile) what a good performance i did.

Arata: no kidding, I still can't believe that you're the phantom hunter

Bruce: and i still cant believe your a demon lord to construct the world even you didnt know more or less.

Arata: hey I was pretty good not knowing I was doing

Bruce: yeah but i cant wait what else i can do and beside i can use your help against the phantom.

Arata: Mmm, maybe.

Bruce: as long wizardragon and I can work together.

Arata: you sure making a bet with that dragon? I mean a tough one of hope or despair of which is strong, aren't you very worried of it? I'm surprise you seem calm of it.

Bruce: I am a little, (smile a little) I just don't think about it, but I know my parents and hijiri maybe gone but still alive as their hope and memories still within me and believe in me. Beside wizardragon is part of my hope...I will surpass what I can do as wizard but i'll never cancel my performance , no matter how strong the enemies i'll still show there is a hope and saivor, along the smile and joy to everyone also i'm glad your here...for a perv your still my good best friend who always stay at my side, even in situation like this.

Arata: yeah, same here.

As they turn to notice a girl a petite, slender young woman with short light blue-gray hair and a single horn. Notably, she also bears a striking resemblance to Hijiri Kasuga. However, emotionless expression.

Arata and bruce pause for 5 minute.

Bruce: hello.

Arin: good evening.

Bruce: i'm bruce and this here my friend arata.

?: hi.

Bruce: so what's your name?

?: my name is Arin Kannazuki.

Bruce: nice name,(turn arata about to freak out and scream but bruce flick his forehead )that's not hiriji.

Arata: how can you tell.

Bruce: dude, 1. she was gone in the black sun remember? 2. this girl Arin may look like her but very different and 3. (turn hiriji) why your in the boy's side of the bathroom?

Arata: it doesn't bother me.

Bruce: uh huh.

Grab arata as pull out a blanket to swift around them to change to their uniform to see Lilith.

Bruce: liltih do you know a girl name arin?

Lilith: yes why?

Bruce: we met her at the boy's bathroom side when we taking a bath.

Lilith runs to the mens bathroom.

Lilith: arin! Your in the men's bathroom again?!

She see arin wrapped with a towel and drinking a bottle of milk.

Arin: uh, I figured it wouldn't matter since there's never boys in here.

Lilith: well there is a couple of boys in here now!

Arin: yeah, doesn't really bother me.

Lilith: well it should!

Arin: oh okay, aaaaaaaaaaah.

Liith: yoru doing it wrong!

Arin: is a difficult concept.

Bruce: well that something.

Arin: I here your the kamen rider wizard the phantom hunter correct?

Bruce: uh huh.

Arin: nice to meet you.

Bruce: you too.

As then brice on his bed thinking.

Bruce: this school is something.

Wizardragon: of what I see your still going.

Bruce: wizardragon? Hehe, didn't expect you can talk to me in my head.

Wizardragon: I am your innerphantom kid.

Bruce: and part of my hope.

Wizardragon: do you honestly think you can keep it up, one day you'll fall to despair but you did survive their.

Bruce: well I do, but I wont go down...I made a dead promise and I wont let hiriji, my parents and everyone ever feel sad nor in the phantom's hand, even you know wizardragon you maybe part of me but when something burst that magic, is like how arata menacing what you got infused and remake yourself reborn with enough power...I bring all the smile and the show will never be cancel.

Wizardragon: hahaha, well you humans are interesting and if this bet prove something hope your ready to fight against the phantom leader's two strong general, if you need my power to merge your magic one day, I guess my associate will do to help depends on the encore you have.

Bruce: what associate?

Wizardragon: you'll see, ever since I reborn match of arata's magic and connect to grimore, you'll see in the future unlocked your full potential along the twins, they'll meet you tomorrow so expected it.

Bruce: thanks, and like I said in this school and along facing the phantom leader and his general, is always a showtime for everybody and my friend for this performance.

**Hope you guys like this story, because this show will start with a grand performance and others will follow, and please don't judge on my grimmer and I'll stay away from yours.**


	2. magic 2

Bruce and arata is now in class getting board of the lecture, Bruce then thought of something. 

Bruce:_ maybe a new trick to bring out my boredom._

He then put his hat on the table and pull out…. A bunny? Then he pulls a cloth and puts it on top of the bunny, as he released it doves fly around the classroom the whole students was amaze and so do Lilith as she sigh however smile to see bruce always be bruce.

Lilith:_ I still can't believe he is both wizard and the __one who made all that happen._

But she remember his good smile, even felt jealous of levi get close to him and arin too , as she blush and feel her heart beating faster a bit.

Lilith: _I don't understand why is my heart skipping though. I remember this innerpahntom dragon within him, and he the only survivor from the solar eclipse...he made a swear promise to his parents and hiriji, along the bet and endurance he doing, and defeating the phantom and their leader_ (then looked at bruce)

She saw him balancing on a ball on his desk while juggling bottles making the girls app smile and clapping to his act.

Lilith: (smile and giggle a bit) _bruce, I swear i'll help your goal along taken down the phantom with you._

After class is lunch time as arin kept staring bruce.

Bruce: you sit by me and now staring, also like the show I put?

Arin: yes I do

Arata: you sure bruce? I don't see no reaction from her.

Bruce: to anyone but I know deep in her mind and soul that she enjoy it, it doesn't have to make an expression sometime, that why of curiosity and she still cute of it (petted her head)

She blushed a little but secretly crack a small smile. As arata see it and shocked then turn at bruce.

Arata: teach me.

Bruce: excuse me? (looked confuse)

Arata: teach me how to make any gir-

Bruce then flick his finger on his forehead and pinch his check.

Bruce: please refrain from finishing that.

Arata: ow, ow, your hurting me again.

Bruce: sorry ara, this hurt me, more then it's gonna hurt you. (he joked)

Arata: your joking right now?!

Bruce: yep!

As arin suddenly snicker a little of bruce's joke.

Bruce: I heard a laugh, I knew I can make you smile.

Arin: I find it interesting to try.

As after lunch as arin following bruce even arata confuse why.

Bruce: mind explain why following? And don't say don't matter if i'm heading the boys bathroom, is a separation for privatizing here.

Arin: it doesn't bother me at all.

Bruce: I know but what purpose you need? What are you truly interested of me?

Arin: its a difficult consent, i'm interested because...your kamen rider wizard.

Bruce: hmm is that so cuz I possessed a power and magic equel to arata who is the demon lord.

Arin: and to become the bride, I'll n-

He use a party popper on her.

Bruce: oh don't be like that.

Arin: hmm?

Bruce: I have a mission and a goal, beside you don't have to force yourself nor lie and stubborn yourself about this as I want to get to know you and you need to get to know me, not because of wizard but bruce and all...so be yourself and not try to hide it more often cuz when I saw that crack smile, (petted her head) is a hint that even you have joy and smile no matter what kind of mask you wear.

Arin: (smile) alright then.

Arata jaw dropped down.

Bruce: you see? It doesn't matter emotionless or not, you always be adorable and part for they encore, it wont be a showtime without friends and family joining along the fun.

Arin: guess I'll see you around then. (walks away) bye.

Bruce: seeyah ari!

Arata: seriously, how you do that? and please te-

Bruce: no, you wont live a life of not being a perv.

As they go to their and open the door to see Lilith, levi and selina.

Arata:(chuckle) oh yeah, a gaggly of lo-(bruce flick his forehead again) ow!

Bruce: what arata trying to say is, it's there something you three girls need?

Selina: i'm here to interview you.

Levi: I'm just here to watch the fun.

Bruce: (turn to lilith) and you Lilith?

Arata: i still dont get it, your the same age as me and bruce.

Lilith: regardless i'm still a teacher!

Bruce: is not to late to act your age and no need to act like an adult I mean you know , you can hang out with us anytime you want, I mean I don't mind if you feeling bored and wanna have some fun.

Lilith: well, I STI-

Bruce petted her head.

Bruce: is okay, is still do your job as a teacher but still my friend. (eye smile and smiling)

Lilith: okay.

Bruce: also Selina, you have any question for me of this interview, asked away. (he smile at her)

Selina: lets do this, I just gotta know what kind of magic did you do yesterday?!

Bruce: well in my kamen rider wizard form, I have 4 rings of 4 elements, red for fire, yellow for earth, green for wind and blue for water. Even other rings I can use. Which turns me small, defense, connect mean Opens a Magical Portal between two different locations, sleep, big, light to flash to blind opponent, bind mean attach and tide up chain, copy, Extend, smell, fall mean a hole, Dress Up, Excite mean buff muscle and engage let me enter inside of the people's and stop the phantom to be born.

Selina: thanks, but I must know, I gotta know what kind of magic did you cast on your first day?!

Bruce: (smile) like I say, a magician never reveals his secrets.

Selina: oh come on, not even one hint?

Bruce: hmmm, okay a hint is good enough.

Selina: yes! So please tell me.

Bruce: when I survive the solar eclipse event, well my innerphantom has given me a power, that's all I have to say.

Selina thinking the hint as see it as she got it.

Selina: I know ! since you born with magic, as it happen with arata, somehow this innerphantom been effect both yours and arata's magic to recreat meaning you learn other magic then wizard and you can use them but is seem similar but different version, that why your the same level at arata!

Bruce: bingo! You got it! You answer the hint, I have to say seli, your pretty very smart. Lets give her around of applause everyone. (clap for her)

Selina: (blush) t-thanks bruce.

Bruce: what magic I have simialr form the ring but I have is perhaps ancient and relate that what my innerphantom said, also here some of familiars created from plastic models that are given life through the use of the Wizard Rings.

He pull out his pocket to show a small red bird like, violet golem, a blue uniocron and a yellow kraken.

Bruce: ta da, there called plamonsters, they help me out alert me of any phantoms around.

Levi: so they're like summons?

Bruce: yep.

Lilith: (blush a bit) c-cute.

bruce: red guard, bleu unicorn, yellow kraken and violet golem, also wizardragon as the name of the innerpahtnom is particly grimore as he told me details about it and see I unlock other magic match me and my style that is the different version of mimicking, so I know what a grimore is and do.

Selina: so your magic is ring master?

Bruce: bingo! Even sometime I do without but is my thing

Selina: so what you do when you enter anyone mind when they about to birth a phantom?

Bruce: I use the engage ring to go in, then see the any flying beast around who connection of the people precious memories of hopes and dream, it happen when a phantom try to bring despair but when i'm inside the flying beast out so I summon a dragon and use my motorcycle to combine it and finish it off and no more giving birth of phantom ever again, that was my best part of my performance.

Selina: I see. (scribble her notes down)

Bruce: also like to see another magic trick?

She nodded with excitement as he pull out his top hat and pull out a bunny puppet and pull out a glass of water.

Bruce: so tell me hoppy the bunny, why Cinderella trying make a quick homerun at the game? (drinking the water)

Hoppy the bunny: cuz she was late for the ball.

Bruce: (and swallowed) well hope she don't running out of time for this moment.

As everyone laugh at the joke and amaze of the puppeteer.

Lilith: oh wow, what was impressive, I didn't know you can do that trick.

Bruce: it what I do, they don't call me the mage-ic for nothin.

Arata: yeah he made arin smile and even snicker at his joke.

Lilith: really? That's a first.

Bruce: okay now is arata's turn.

Selina: right, all anyone is talking about in school is that your the demon lord cannonade

arata: you want more that stuff huh?

Selina: yeah give in something good.

Arata: let me see, well my favorite food is fried chicken.

Selina: well you heard'em.

Bruce: is true, he loved fried chicken.

Selina: and you?

Bruce: I like steak.

Selina: I see, go ms. Lilth.

Lilth: (gasp) i'am nobody cut, not a chance.

Levi: (turn bruce) i can make you my special ninja steak, but i put a love potion on it

Bruce: no thank you, i prefer just regular but thank you though.

Levi: oh poo.

Bruce: but any ninja is still part if the encore and performance of the show.

Levi: (giggle) your right on that one.

Arata: I'll try it. (bruce flick his forehead) ow!

Bruce: no your not.

Lilith: so, since she said you have ring master magic, you can create illusions?

Bruce: those are not illusions.

Lilith: huh?

Bruce: what you saw yesterday, what you experienced is all real, I wanted to show you something spectacular, a spectacle like you never saw, that all happened right in front of you.

Lilith: so it was real? (shocked)

Bruce: yep, beside I didn't use no illusion even if I do I use it only to fighting opponent or sparing.

Selina: that's amazing!

Bruce: not as munch amazing as arata and you girls as well, also you girl can borrow my ring if you want in some situations.

Lilith: you serious?

Bruce: well I trust you more then arata since you know how he is Lilith and I trust levi to only use it in fight and not her perv way too.

Levi: no promises. (Giggle)

Bruce: also arata don't care which type of love potion he'll do with his food.

Silena: so the potion turn you into a insanosal beast, who you rather eat first?

Arata: wow, excellent question, I guess i'd have to go after the biggest beautifulest breast-(bruce pulling his cheeks) ow! Ow!

Bruce: stop, stop silena don't encourage of his pervyness, even is an interview, I don't want that.

Silena: so what your own magic without the rings?

Bruce: hmmm, well according for what wizardragon who detail me and from him that now apart of me as my grimore he is. Enchantment, illusions, adapting, white art, anti magic, reverse magic, elements, mimicry like I did and felt arata's magic in me so I have my very own but I never use any of those magics, I like to stick to my very own magic to bring joy and smile along with my ring as kamen rider wizard cuz I use one of those for biggest emergency.

Selina: and that is?

Bruce: not telling! (Laughs it out)

as Lilith giggle a bit and so do Selina and levi.

Lilith: say bruce, c-can I see your wizard gun?

Bruce: oh, you like it?

Lilith: (Blush and play with her fingers) w-well, I'm only interested, Plus it almost like my weapon.

Bruce: okay. (Place he connect ring on his belt)

**CONNECT PLEASE!**

A red circle appeared as he stick his hand out to pull out the handgun and hand it to her.

Bruce: here it is.

Lilith holds his weapon in amazement.

Bruce: I call it the wizarswordgun, tow mode of sword and gun, I can use any of my 4 element to make a finishing attack, it armed with silver bullets, which is aversive to Phantoms.

Lilith: so you can damage them greatly.

Bruce: that's right, I did damage fake hiriji's force field, it shoot in very speed.

Lilith: intriguing, even in sword and gun mode.

Bruce: yep, (eye smile and smiling) and I know you can be a best sharp shooter with it to lily.

Lilith blushed with embarrassment.

As she handle the wizarswordgun back to him ,he connect his ring on his bel

**CONNECT PLEASE!**

He put his weapon back in the red circle.

Arata: oh hey, since we're all here, I have some question about you and bruce if he know about magic.

Bruce: fired away bro.

Arata:(show a small book with chain) what exactly is this grimoire thing anyway?

Lilith: is called the Astil codex.

Selina: that's the Astil codex?!

levi: are you sure that's really what is?

Lilith: yes I'm sure, that what the headmaster said anyway, the codex is a legendary grimore one that said to contain all knowledge of another world

bruce: wizardragon, you mean to tell me that the one your connect and tell.

Wizardragon: this brat maybe sometime a joke but equal terms yes, if the boy able to know and to use and wield the magic, it could taken use of how to bring the people back from the black sun and figuring it out but unknown.

Bruce: I see.

Wizardragon: let me, introduce your friend...they are intruging if they're your hope.

Bruce: okay, guys my innerphantom want to talk to you.

Arata: huh? How will it-

Wizardragon:(telepathic everyone) hello everyone and your the demon lord I felt the moment I was born.

Arata: holy crap!

Silena: woah!

Lilith: I-is that him?

levi: woah.

Wizardragon: I even senses all of you have magic, so your gonna be he one to help him, oh well...depends our little wager the boy gonna need it.

Lilith: and what kind of wager is that?

Wizardragon: which is stronger, hope vs despair, he'll break like they others however he see me as a solution part of his hope... he was an interesting human to survive and resist.

Lilith: that because he made a promise, and you wont expect he'll fall to despair ! even you are his innerphantom, what choice do you have?

Wizardragon: hehe, smart girl but ever since I felt his magic and the boy arata ,let say I was effect and been reborn of great amount of magic, my version.

Arata: so that explain why his rings and his own magic equal to mine.

Wizardragon: so tell me, do you all think he'll bring smile to his goal? It be impossible to resist when it comes to despair in him no matter how munch if face stronger phantoms.

Lilith: yes he will, just you wait hwen you see how munch he'll push and we'll be in his side.

Arata: she's right, I made a goal to bring hiirji back and he promise everyone and take the phantom down.

Wizardragon: hahaha, well this is why you humans even with magic are interesting, two of my associate will come for him to help and assist him, better explain the codex still.

As his telepathic cut off.

Lilith:( fake cough) anyway , no one know about the codex, is always shrouded in mystery and secretly. it very existence once more a legend right now, the mage first task is to find the research name tama and seven deadly serve as the archieves for each team.

Bruce: pride, wrath, greed, lust, sloth, envy, and gluttony.

As the whole room is dark.

Bruce: who turn out the light?

Selina: woah what the heck is going on?!

Arata: is a black out! Stay clam everybody!

Lilith: hey I felt something I trip!

Astil codex: oh look at that, it appears we been trap in a barrier, whatever shall we do?

It form a light as Lilith notice her big chest is suffocating bruce's face as she look and notice make her face supernova and head steam.

Lilith: AAAAAHHHHH!

as she got up and see bruce's face is blue until he's breathing again then he got up)

Bruce: I almost loose air

Lilith bowing many time at him.

Lilith: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY!

Bruce: is alright, is alright, it was an accident.

Arata: luck-(bruce flick his forehead) ow!

Bruce: okay then, so astil codex... judging what happen and around the room (look around) is like a small barrier of a mini world we're in and it set up by someone till we find a clue how to get out of here.

Astil codex: yep, perhaps the netire point of this game is to think rationally and to use it to your advantage.

Arata: is a game.

Bruce: more like a riddle, is testing us and also even if we need the asitl codex but it showing us how to figure it out without it, beside we'll figure out and wake it up to show it.

Astil codex: right again, (yawn) good night.

Bruce: before you sleep can you leave the light on?

Astil codex glow for some light as arata put on the bed.

Bruce: okay all we have to do is to think outside of the box.

levi you two don't seem concern, we're trap in here and your cool as a cumumber.

bruce: panic will not solve the problem

Selina: yeah, your right.

Arata: we just have to try to find out what work! (grab a chair but bruce stop him)

Bruce: or we could check under the bed?

Lilith: how come?

Bruce: you may never know but you have to check, beside the whole raitonal maybe the key word of thinking so...

As he looks under the bed, he found a mark on it.

bruce: there you are

he then use his ring on his hand driver belt.

**CONNECT****! PLEASE!**

He touch the symbol glowing as cancel the barrier around the room.

Bruce: there we go.

Selina: wow, your smart.

Bruce: yeah and I know who's the culprit want this game to make this encore and arata realizing rational is what to think and do matter of the magic source...(open the door as see levi, sielna and Lilith rush out) seeing they're going to the bathroom, also way ot surprise of...arin.

Then Arin appeared behind him.

Arin: correct.

Bruce: mind explain why do that?

Arin: because your kamen rider wizard and arata is the demon lord candidate.

Bruce flick her forehead.

Arin: ow.

Bruce: if you want riddle and game okay but no need to hold up the show, wanna test our power but I still have a job to do but is more like the headmaster order you to do it.

Arin: (smile) correct.

Then a red plamonster came and bruce caught it as whisper.

Bruce: wha? Two phantom with ghouls around the place, (Smile) well, is time for the big encore, killing two birds with one stone should do.

He hold onto his hat and runs down the hall.

Bruce: by the way guys! Tell the girls i'm on phantom hunting!

**Meanwhile**

As kevin who's now on his room eating a chicken cover in his special sauce ,then a small plamonster griffin came by flew down and telling him.

Kevin: huh? Two phantom huh? Finally a big meal, but I know this wizard not gonna steal it from me this time.

**Timeskip**

As with arin, Lilith and arata in a medic room.

Lilith: where's bruce?

Airn: he went hunting a phantom down

Lilith: what? We have to find him!

Arata: but don't he got this?

Selina: there is no way I'm missing this! (came in)

Arin: i'm interested who to see him in action,

As then a phantom beetle monster and a phantom flame like monster terrorzing the area as the students run till the wizard came.

Wizard: hello gentlemen, I happy to see you made it for the show.

Phantom flame: its him!

Phantom beetle: just in time.

As then ghouls came around as well.

Wizard: alright, it's… showtime! (flash a pose)

Arata and the girls has arrived to see the wizard's fight.

Arata: great, we made it.

Selina: woah, is true! Bruce is the wizard.

Wizard: guys, can you handle of some of those ghouls?

Lilith: sure, be careful. 

Wizard: i will. (shift his belt to the left)

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He made a magic circle to appear and pull out his wizardsabergun.

Wizard: let the first act begin!

As he charging in slashing some of the ghouls till he jump back avoid the phantom flame's punch as he clashes with both of them., he knee the flame phantom but dodges his kick till he punch wizard then the beetle phantom slashes him then grab him as his tail stinger stung him.

Wizard: Gah! That hurt!

Then wizard feel woozy a bit than on one knee as arata and the girl turn and see wizard got stung.

Lilith: are you okay?

Wizard: a little, nothing I can spring out.

Beetle phantom: oh is not no normal stung.

Wizard: what you mean?

As he felt something and grunt in pain.

Wizard: venom!

Lilith: what?!

Phantom flame: we thought this will make sure your done for your mana.

Wizard: (grunt) like...i let's that...get me.

?: hey! Hey! This is the last time you try to my meal!

Everyone turn walking in as non other then Kevin.

Wizard: hehe, beast tamer, we meet at last.

Kevin: and wizard, you dont look to go good anx not good of stealing my meal!

Wizard: (confuse) stealing your meal? (fall down of the venom) gah damn it! (grunt in pain)

Arata: bruce!

Kevin then pull out a potion water as he open it and sparkle it around wizard as he somehow feel better.

Wizard: huh, I feel better, (got up) what's with a meal?

Kevin: that you stole from me of killing the phantom

Wizard: but he the one who got away.

Kevin: then you should've done it permanently.

Flame phantom: and you both to late, i already got a girl who dream to be a great helper to this school but not anymore.

Kevin: tell you what wizard, i take the ghouls and phantoms while you find the girl, i don't really want my meal to be taken or play with, is rude.

Wizard: hey, I have to take out the one who made the girl sad, it's my job.

Kevin: and i have to eat these two is my job as well! You already stealing from me.

He pull out pull to rings, one is a gate and the other is a lion, he place the gate ring on his left hand into his wast and a gate belt driver appeared.

**DRIVER ON! ROAR!**

Wizard: what?

Arata: wait a minute...

Kevin: hen~~shin!

put the lion ring onto the black penal and twisted it and made the gates open revealing a lion, chamilion, falcon, bull and dolphon

**SET OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!**

A yellow magic circle appeared in front of kevin and went past him, he is now wearing a black jumpsuit that has golden arm guards, a lion on his right shoulder and the main is on his chest, a lion themed hair with green eyes and has a rapior style weapon on his left waist.

?: kamen rider, Beast! Now time for the main dish!

Wizard: another kamen rider?!

Arata:( turn lilith) he's a kamen rider?!

Lilith: yes, he also earn the name, the Phantom eater.

Beast: hey l, perv shinobi, arin and sel, i see you make friend with the wizard and the pervy demon lord.

Wizard: eh, once you get to know him, he is a perv but has a good heart, (ready his weapon) now lets get going, the show must go on!

Beast: still a perv on my count, time to eat!

They charge at the two phantoms but the ghouls came in as wizard see beast charged in first as he growling in speed grab one ghoul and throwt hem to another.

Beast: Roar! Roar! Roar!

He punches and kick each of them, he back away till he pull out from his yellow circle a saber rapier-like weapon of black, white and gold and it got a spin dice with it, he charging in slashing each of the ghouls, then growling more and more as a lion beast then slashing them till before they explode , beast use his open gate to turn them to yellow circle as the driver belt begin sucking all of them.

Wizard: woah, he's eating the mana.

Wizardragon: chimera, so you have a host yourself too huh?

beast: more or less, and right back at ya but less talk, I still need desert (looked at the two phantom) i'll let this slide for now but don't make a habit of stealing my lunch. the beetle is mine and you take the flame and hurry before the girl's phantom will burst!

Wizard: he is my target from the start, beast tamer.

He then shift his belt to the left then pull out a blue ring.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He put the water ring on his belt.

**WATER! PLEASE!**

He shifted his hand to the right side as a magic circle as it shifted to the left to make his chest blue and his mask is like a diamond.

**SUI~ SUI~ SUI~ SUI~!**

Wizard: (joked) the drinks are on me! (charged at the flame phantom)

Phantom flame: i'll destroy you!

He charged in as he blow fire explosion ball at him as wizard dodges and double kick, as slashing him a lot with his sword mode weapon. He made some slashes to make the phantom off balance, he opens the hand on his weapon.

Wizard: time to wash you up for good!

**COME ON! AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

He put his blue ring with the open hand.

**WATER!**** SLASH STRIKE! ****SUI SUI SUI****! ****SUI SUI SUI!**

as his sword begin to glow a charged as he speed passed flame phantom with a slash of an X like , he exploded.

Wizard: okay, now for the girl.

He jogs to the girl who is cracking, wizard pull out an engage ring and place it on her finger, he shifted his driver and place her hand onto it.

**ENGAGE, PLEASE!**

As a red circle he went inside while beast is slashing and kicking the phantom beetle as arata and they other watch.

Arata: so Lilith, does kevin have an inner phatnom in him too?

Lilith: atually, he found it.

Arata: huh? Found it?

Lilith: yeah, he'll explain to you.

Wizard:(Came in) yo guys I did it, did I missed the beast tamer's encore?

Arin: you done already?

wizard: I have to make it quick, I wanna see what the beast tamer can do, I mean

as then the beast slash make beetle phantom stumble back.

Beast pull out a chameleon ring out then he place the chameleon ring on his left hand gate belt driver as glow green from the ring.

**CHAMELO! ****GO CH-CH-CH-CH CH CHAMELO!**

A green magic circle on his right side, he thrust his arm out when the green magic circle went passed it to show a shoulder pad green chameleon tongue like out, with a green cape as he swift it wizard like.

Wizard: amazing!

Arata: a chameleon?

Lilith: his magic is to use the other abilities of four animals, Champion, bull, dolphin and falcon.

wizard: four animal power, nice.

as beast charged in thrusting his sword to hitting and stabbing the phantom beetle then a yellow circle appeared at him as he turn invisible.

Phantom beetle: he vanished!

Then he got slashed by the invisible Beast.

Wizard: invisible, just like the chameleon.

Lilith: yeah and he somehow use dolphin to make a potion to heal you.

Wizard: well i'll thank him for that, I was gonna heal myself but still it was awesome that he great for this performance!

Beast is now slashing the phantom Beetle then he reappeared pull out his red flacon ring.

Beast: enough of this, time to finish you off and begin to feast!

He place the ring onto the right side of the driver.

**FALCO! GO FA-FA-FA-FA FA-FA-FA-FALCO!**

as a reddish orange magic circle passed by beast's right arm to change the chameleon shoulder pad into a flacon reddish orange shoulder pad with a half cape with it.

He jump to flew in as he dodging the incoming stinger as beast clashing it then cut the stinger in half , make the phantom scream in pain and he land down rapidly slashing him a lot that make him fall to the ground.

Beast: and now the main dish!

He spin his dice spinner, as he use the falcon ring on his saber to stop as show 6 red dot dice.

**SIX FALCO! SABER STRIKE!  
**  
He twirl his arms as a big yellow magic circle.

Beast: ROAR!

As 6 magic circle summon six glowing yellow falcon flew in attacking rapidly at the phantom as soon exploded into a magic circle, the gate driver suck the phantom and ate the mana

Beast: delicious! (beign walk away)

Wizard: hey beast tamer! Yo!

Beast: (turn wizard) yeah what is it?

Wizard: you ate the phantom's mana.

Beast: of course, can you do that?

Wizard: nope! Also beast tamer you should join us.

Beast: join?

Wizard: yeah, I need you in my acts for the smiles everywhere, I know your skills as a animal tamer will be fantastic!

beast: hmm, will you not mooch off my meal?

Wizard: we can compromise.

Beast: good, cuz these wild animal out there, need to be tamed and that's me, my job to feed them till they wont feed on other, so i'll join but I sometime go around with my team, however I don't go by beast tamer...is wild tamer.

Wizard: grand stage name!

Beast: (turn arata) nice to meet you arata a.k.a demon lord candidate.

Arata: same here.

As both kamen rider turn back to normal.

Kevin: all that hunting sure go well for seconds, time for some snack time and with...

he pull out mayonnaise he spin it and hold it up to the sky.

Kevin: mayonnaise!

Bruce laughs proudly and holds his shoulder with a bright smile.

Bruce: I believe you and I are going to get along just fine.

Arata: mayonnaise? (he turn at Lilith, arin, levi and Selina)

Lilith: don't ask.

Levi: we prefer his special sauce which is good.

Arata: his special sauce?

Lilith: he made it his own which is great on anything.

Arata: really?

Kevin: yep, and you should try it and along mayonnaise.

Arata: uh, i'll just have your special sauce.

Kevin: alright then.

?: so the two wizards I presume has finally come...

They turn to see a man wearing a red jacket, black shirt, blue pants and red shoes along have black hair and beard walked in.

Bruce: who are you?

?: well from the gate of this human that i was born name is Yugo Fujita, but I want you all to know my true and real name, phoenix.

Bruce: the flaming bird.

Lilith: what you want?

Phoenix: I heard munch more of not only the clown and his beast...I want the wizard to be my prey who died in my hands and no one! (turn arata) even I heard of you too, demon lord canniodate, you have a major gift level as a god, creating a world that you don't know nor remember how, is sad and a waist...you would've get anything you want.

Bruce: leave him out of this phoenix!

Kevin: fight us first.

Phoenix: tch…(he shift to show his true form as a humanoid armor phoenix phantom) I hear the clown like to make a performance...(grin wider) well kid, get ready for the encore for your life!

He burst of hot flaming speed use his flame wings to shockwaves push everybody as he grab arata by the neck.

Bruce: arata!

Lilith: no!

Phoenix fly up and crash him down to the school.

Phoenix: pathetic, luckly this human I was born did have some magic but however this is the last one since he's gone, so I like to see you try to control it.

He grab arata's hand and put his hand to his as glowing.

As bruce and the gang came in.

Bruce: oh no ara!

Lilith: hey what did you do to him?!

Arin: no, that the same like my magic.

phoenix: that's right, destroy his limit and no grimore want do.

Arata grunt in pain holding his right hand.

Kevin: bastard!

Phoenix: hope you enjoy this performance, (he turn to wizard) your choice wizard, want to find me and fight or save your childhood friend? Your choice (he vanish quickly in flames)

Bruce grunted in frustration but his friend is more important, he jump up to make a ball appear underneath hes feet then start to bounce up to the room.

Arin: not good

Kevin: arin what's going on?

Arin: his limiter is remove by the pheonix, he just use a similar magic like mine.

As the sun is blacking out.

Bruce: (land next to her) can you fixed him arin?

Bruce: wizardragon, i need your help

Wizardragon: you sure of it, it depends how munch power you'll use.

Bruce: arata is my best friend and i cant let it happen as I'll show and smile again.

Wizardragon: very well, but i need the chimera beast to do this, the spell wont kill him but the connection should help so you three can stop the breakdown phenomena.

Bruce: ok, hey kev!

Kevin: yeah?

Bruce: i need your help, let's connection our magic to save arata!

Kevin nodded as bruce and kevin grab on arata's shoulder then close their eyes as an aura glowing a red and yellow circle then a flash happen.

As the 3 boys open their eyes, they look around the area as nothing but energy and see musical note play violin.

Bruce: where are we?

Kevin: and someone is playing a violin.

Then they see a pink door.

Arata: I guess our only option to go in right?

Bruce: well the music come from there, yeah.

They open it to see a pink room and They turn to see a girl wearing a school uniform playing a violin, she has long gray white hair and her bangs are tied up and she sitting on her bed, yellow eyes with cross-shaped pupils then she see them.

Bruce: woah.

Kevin: your pretty good.

?: welcome to my room, i'm yui.

Bruce: i'm bruce.

Kevin: kevin.

Yui: oh I know you two and arata, you kinda like my big brother, your a bit older then me right ?

Bruce: perhaps also wonderful violin! I bet you play good music, I it be great for the show and the encore!

Yui: oh thank you.

Arata: yui, did you create this world? It doesn't seem we're in heaven.

Bruce then pinched his cheek.

Bruce: no dude, seem yui help us by pulling us here.

Yui: I was worried if you two get hurt along akido and mira would do something bad like kill arata.

Kevin: they would?

Yui: thinking is the only way, so I have to pull you three in quickly ,but it look like they outside world is a bit busy now.

Kevin: I would tell them.

As yui pull out her cloth shelf as the boys see the world in danger.

Arata: wow, oh my god.

Kevin: this is bad.

Bruce: I know, now we have to make a grand act everyone!

kevin: hey you need me on this, when things get wild , there is always a way to tamed this wild power for good !

arata: i'm helping too, i'm the one who need to stop this.

Yui: perhaps, I'm impress you three are passional guy aren't you?

Bruce: not that, you know the phantoms and what they been doing around right?

Yui: um… maybe.

bruce: trust me, they want to bring despair and brith of the phantom who want conquer and destroy hope, I survive and even the black sun cuz me and arata made a swear promise.

Kevin: same to me as my goal and destiny to assist the performance for bruce, not to mention help tamed and eat them all till there is peace and happiness, we don't want everyone gone nor died.

Yui: fine, but arata first gonan figure way to control it.

Arata: you mean if possible I can do that.

Yui: yes, it can be done, and they only way to find out your tama is, then you use magic to control it.

Arata: the tama thing again.

Yui: yes sir, if you really want to be a mage, you have to reach for your tama, ever start is about that, is go a little something like this.

Bruce: the seven deadly sins?

Yui: yes, luxuria, superbia, acedia, ira, avartia, gula and invidia.

Bruce: I wonder which one me and kevin have.

Yui: don't know…

Kevin: we could info of the achrive and research ,it help arata control it and mira's thema ,justice.

Arata: okay, I think it help us a lot to get this magic thing, is her justice and mine is pretty they opposite.

Kevin: thanks yui (petted her head) hope we meet again yui.

Yui: okay.

bruce: okay guys, let's go and do this, now kevin and I know how to deal with it.

kevin and arata: right!

Bruce: now, it's SHOWTIME!

Kevin: time, FOR THE MAIN DISH!

**Meanwhile**

lilith and they other girls along akido and mira who put on a force field protect from the shaodws as it cracking.

Lilith: is closing in on us.

Akido: I know, I almost at my limit.

But then flashes to show wizard, beast and arata.

Wizard: I guys! Sorry we late.

Beast: now we're to tamed this wild power.

Lilith: Bruce, I thought your dead.

Mira: kevin, is a good thing your okay.

Wizard: let just say we met another friend.

Beast: but now let end this.

Arata: yeah, i'll be able to control this.

Wizard: and we'll assist this and reverse the effect.

Arata: alright!

Beast: also mira and akido, if you think of killing arata will solve the problem as a back up plan, you two and I gonna have a talk soon.

Mira: fine.

Akido: okay.

Wizard: hey grimore let's do this.

Astil codex: oh, so that mean he decided.

Arata: oh yeah, and my thema is, control.

Wizard: and my very own is new, my thema is, Entertain, as for the wild tamer is...

Beast: amalgamation.

Then arata's grimoire opened, wizard put on an orange ring along his body glowing white and put on his belt and beast using the ring on his belt and beast's body is glowing green.

**ENTERTAINER!**** PLEASE!**

**GET OPEN! ALMAGATION!**

A Huge red and yellow magic circle around the area Begin to glow brighter.

astil codex: yes, wonderful, your heart, your astance, your very own define who you are along the wizad, your soul all of the confince control as well, it can be find in the archive, I the astil codex to hear by a bonding contract with you.

wizard: very well

Arata contact to the archive, excute thema!

Arata's clothes change into a black mandarin collared shirt, a jacket with ruffled sleeves, dark pants and shoes, with a white sarong.

Wizard and beast turn back to normal but change outfit.

Bruce have a mixed showtime and a mage wizard, a tophat black, a black and red collar cape, a red tide up trench coat, underneath a white shirt and have black pants with element spiral of fire, wind, earth and water on it, gold shoulder pads. a magic symbol on his back with a dragon in it and his sleeves along a staff at the bottom a dragon like.

Kevin have a have an open black and gold line vest with fur collar on it underneath is a sleeves , silver and green parts thigh pads, a bit baggy pants and black and gold combat boot with lion shape paws, shirt is a symbol of a lion with chaemoln, faclon, dohlpin and bull like spiral circle around it, and wearing black gloves, also have a whip.

Bruce: LADY'S! INTRODUCING THE MASTER OF CEREMONY'S MAGE-IC! (bows to everyone)

Kevin: BEOLD AND WITNESS YOUR VERY OWN EYES GIRLS! THE GREAT LORD OF THE BEAST'S WILD TAMER! ROAR! (Make a lion roar)

Lilith: on my god! This is arata's, kevin's and bruce's magus mode.

Arata: we're gonna control all the magic that overflowing, and erase it.

Bruce: ready?

Kevin: of course.

Arata: now astil codex!

Astil codex: yes master!

Arata: I don't care if a breakdown pheonama, I order all the overflowing magic here to disappate!

Bruce pull out his hat as he twirl it and kevin pull out his whip, then bruce tap it to the ground and kevin whip the ground hard as to show everything back to normal.

Bruce: now that my good trick.

Lilith: what you mean?

Bruce: kevin tamed it to make it stop and arata's magic almost make you girl's naked but I pause it and suck the breakdown pheonama into my hat and make it disappeared!

The girls miras akido and mini all clapped for them as Bruce bows.

Bruce: thank you thank you very much. (Turn akido and mira) say you two must be akido and mira, nice to meet ya, enjoy the show?

Mira: … it's alright I guess.

Akido: (smile) nice show.

Bruce: yep, now I know this phoenix phantom gonna be tough a bit, but it wont let me down.

Mira: impressive kevin, seem you got a magus mode now.

Kevin: which i'll get use to this.

Bruce: (make a small ball pop out and balance it) I'm not having any problems.

Kevin: cuz you use of your old ways.

Bruce: oh yeah.

Then akido then hugged kevin with a smirk making mira jealous and frown a bit.

Bruce: now with all that out of the way, i'm hungry.

Kevin: don't forget me, my special sauce always do the trick, akido you can let me go now.

Akio: no, i'm hungry too.

Mira: akio, let him go.

Akio: no, he's so comfy. (keep snuggling at him)

Lilith: say Bruce.

Bruce: yes?

Lilith: if it's alright with you, can I join in on your act?

Bruce: (laughs happily) I was hopping you say that! When we met at first you look amazing, and I already got you an act, I just need a star!

Lilith blushes while smiling and play her finger.

Bruce:(Turn mira and akido) you two should join too! I would love to know what you two can do is amazing.

Mira: pass.

Make a party popper make her jump by surprise.

Mira: gah!

Bruce: now now, lets turn that frown upside down.

Akido: beside, that mean I got kevin to be with me part of the act if you don't come. (mira's eyes wide and glared at her)

Mira: don't you dare.

Akido: but you said you'll passed so I guess it just me and him, unless you wanna join. (mira snatch kevin from her)

Mira: you stay out of this. (Walks away with him)

Akido: hey wasn't done hugging him! (went after him)

**Timeskip**

At the Beach every girl is wearing their bikinis.

Arata: how did we end up here? (on the grill making food)

Lilith: for punish of almost strip our clothes, where's bruce?

Arin: said trying his swim trunks.

Bruce: hey guys.

As bruce came wearing his black and red flame swim trunks as show of his muscle as lilith face is supernova bright and arin stared liking what she see.

Bruce: what you think my swim trunks?

Lilith: u-u-u-u-um….

Arin:...look good.

Bruce: thanks. (smile) say what's the principal doing?

Lilith: he's working overtime to fix the school himself.

Arata: really?

Bruce: well I could help but this be a good time to relax and more audience.

Levi wearing a black bikni top and skirt , Selina wearing green bottom and white shirt.

Levi: he know what he's doing, he may seem like a dope but he's acutaly top one five mages in the entire world.

Arata: those swimsuit lo- (bruce flick his forehead) ow!

Bruce: no talking munch on the job.

Levi nosebleed and drooling over seeing bruce's muscle and look while Selina's face is red and steam looking at bruce's muscle and swimtrunks too.

Bruce: you two girls look lovely, what you think of mine swim trunks?

Levi: you know the answer.

Selina: u-u-um….

Levi zoom and hug to feel his muscle as he blushes a bit.

Lilith: levi! What are you doing?!

Levi: I can't take it… so beefy~!

Arin push her out and hug him.

Arin: he's my boyfriend and future husband.

Levi: hey! I wasn't finish with him!

Lilith: (blush) b-boyfriend?! Husband?!

Arin: that's right.

Bruce: uh…

Lilith: l-let him go! He need some space!

Levi: (teased smile) sound like someone is jealous of not feeling his beefy muscle.

Lilith: (face turn supernova blush) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

Levi: (giggle) in fact I bet bruce like my, they're designed to entice guys who like flat chest girls.

Selina: hey! You take that back! Mine are just fine!

Levi: what the little bitty ones are the bet and the guys love them, right bruce?

Bruce: to be honest, it doesn't matter of the size, big, small, nor medium, there okay but what I like big is their heart, I'm okay just the way you girls are.

As this make Lilith and sleina blushes along levi smile while blushes and same with arin.

Selina: well in that case.

Selina remove Lilith's jacket to show her big breasts of a red bikini.

Sleina: check these out!

Bruce turn while blush as zoom quickly pull out a sleep ring and put it on arata's finger and to his hand belt.

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

Arata then went to sleep.

Bruce: (cover his eyes) your welcome Lilith.

Lilith: th-thank you, I-I don't mind you look.

Bruce: you sure?

Lilith: Y-you said your a gentlemen, so I-I don't mind.

Bruce: okay (uncover his eyes)

Selina: surprise she in a bikini in the first place.

Levi: (pouted) she try to seduce bruce and try to make him fall in love with her.

Sleina: you think so?! (frown at Lilith)

Bruce: wait what? (turn Lilith)

Lilith: i-its nothing!

Arin: i'm curious of that magic type bruce, what was it.

Sleina: yeah the way you did is nothing like from the thema.

Bruce: well is close I have thema, entertain as my sin I have pride but I might have unlocked the opposite the sin as my is kindness, similar to my other magic that been increase close.

Arin: I see.

Lilith: you have the oppiside of a sin? it's unheard of.

Bruce: guess I was the first but kevin was second.

Levi: he have the sin of gluttony.

Bruce: which I have to guess kindness too, but I never expect a phantom like phoenix can pull a stunt like that, but thank goodness I reverse the student who vanish are back, (sigh and smile) wish I can do the same with hiriji, my parents and they others but i'll wont give up as i'll do it, even defeat the phantom but I have a hunch that phoenix is gonna be easy.

Lilith: well I heard a phoenix an immortal birds so he'll might resurrect.

Bruce: i'm sure we'll figure a way before he'll keep making more trouble.

Selina: so Bruce, what kind of technique did you do?

Bruce: well, it's just a simple Houdini magic trick and when it come to fighting in my magus mode I'll put on a performance so anytime you want to watch me and you'll see it.

Selina: please!

Bruce: hmm okay then, best to show a performance after all.

She then hugs him happily

Bruce: hehe, your adorable you know?

Lilith: HEY! Let go of him!

Selina: but he comfy and nice muscle, (teased smile)why so upset? Wanna hug him too?

Lilith: IS NOT LIKE THAT!

Bruce: Lilith, why are you screaming? if she happy to see it.

Levi: oh i get it, your jealous cuz you want him to show these?

She grope Lilith's breasts make her blush and scream.

Levi: woah those are really impressive.

Bruce: levi!

Lilith: stop! Please.

Bruce: (flick levi's forehead) don't do that.

As Lilith is pissed loaded her sniper blaster

Lilith: i said stop, KEEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!

Bruce: wait li-

He quickly put on a ring to his belt he swift.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

He make a red circle to protect him but the blast so quickly, that he got sent fly crashed under the sand.

Lilith: Gah! Bruce! (shocked)

Levi, arin, and Selina: bruce!

Bruce:(got up from the sand and dusted himself then turn Lilith) what the hell Lilith?!

Lilith: (bows to him again) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!

Bruce: next time, no weapon unless fighting cuz a teacher blasting a student (poor sand out of his ear) seem dangerous, come on Selina i'll show you.

Selina: YES!

Lilith head down as she in a corner with a dark depress cloud over her.

bruce: but first

bruce walk to arata and take the ring off

Arata: (woke up) what happened?

Bruce: nothing, Selina want to see my technique.

Arata: LUCKY!

Bruce pinching his cheeks.

Arata: ow! Ow! Ow!

Bruce: you'll come and I making sure that if you use your magic i'll stop cuz my hunch you keep accidentally strip on girls clothes (Stretch his cheeks more)

Arata: OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Bruce: (turn Lilith) also Lilith I forgive, just, be careful and do it outside and that guns of your better not aim at me again.

Lilith: okay, and I wasn't trying to fire at you!

Bruce: but your lucky I use defend quickly, also if you like to come and see the technique of mine and tricks too.

Lilith: yes please, but I need my jacket.

Bruce: (pull out his hat and pull out her top) is this yours?

Lilith: thanks (put on her jacket)

As with kevin who is wearing a yellow and black swim trunks who's grilling some good food and using his special sauce as akido drooling a bit while giggle and mira blushes hiding it, akido wearing a yellow bikini top and shorts while mira wearing a red and skirt bikini.

Akio: _meaty body~!_

Mira: _… __w-whatever._

Kevin: hey girls! The kabob is done with my special sauce. (handle them over) is a good day for a beach.

Akio: yep.

Kevin: how about you mira? having fun?

Mira: maybe.

Kevin: haha, oh mira you can act all of this serious and cold, along the feeling but I know you to well, (petted her head) you can lie and stubborn yourself but I can see that face and voice you enjoy it including with me the most, I cant let someone cute as you be alone and bored.

She pouted and playfully pound his chest.

Kevin: hahaha, so adorable.

Akio: so you accept bruce's offer.

Kevin: well I need to see if he worthy, by fighting me in a spar, i'm curious and iching to see what he can do against me as beast and my magus mode.

Akio: i'm sure you'll win.

Kevin: thanks, (pull out a bottle of mayonnaise) mayonnaise?

Akio: just your special sauce.

Mira: same here.

Kevin: on come on girls, you must try it.

Akio: I guess we should, what you think mira?

Mira: … sure.

Kevin: good (poor mayonnaise on their kabobs) enjoy.

They shrugged and start eating there mayonnaise kabobs. 

Kevin: well? How is it?

They didn't say anything, but gobble the whole food on the stick.

kevin:(smile) i'll take that as a yes.

**Meanwhile**

as arata, bruce, and Lilith with Selina at a rockey cliff part.

Bruce: now, you like to see what I have to offer?

Selina: yes!

Bruce: okay then, (pull out a blanket) get ready for something spectacular.

Lilih: a blanket? What for?

Bruce: you'll see.

He waves it to his side then removes it to show a lion.

Arata: a-a lion?!

Bruce then made the lion float up then poof into smoke and it flew out doves.

Selina: woah.

He then start to pull out a coin.

Bruce: watch this.

He close it on his hand and open to show it is not here, then he pull out a coin from behind Selina's ear to show a coin as he close it again and open to show 5 coins.

Selina: oh my god that is amazing!

Bruce: yep! Wanna see mine and arata's magus mode?

Selina: yes please.

bruce: very well.

Arata: connect to the sububria archive! Execute thema!

Bruce bring his ring to his belt.

**ENTERNINER PLEASE!**

The two mages are now in their magus mode.

Selina: whos, that's amazing!

Bruce: yep and i wonder what magic you can do?

Selina: let me show you.

Bruce: okay.

She then took a picture at arata and bruce magic rinds are surrounding them.

Bruce: woah, neat magic rings.

Selina: nice!

Bruce: i hope it help the big scope, if you like i can become wizard so it be major one. (got out of the rings)

Then help arata got out then see kevin here.

Bruce: hey kev.

Kevin: hey, since you want me to be part of this show of your, you have to be worthy to me.

Bruce: okay, what should i do to be worthy to you?

Kevin: that you have to fight me, if I see is good enough that I accept your offer being part of your performance.

Bruce: your about to be surprised to see what a ring master can do.

Kevin: oh, I see what you can do and I can see more beside, what the rush about it if you wanted to prove if you earn it.

Bruce: hmm, very well your on!

He made a 'come at me bro' gester as they both pull out their rings and bruce shifted his driver.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!  
**  
Bruce and Kevin: henshin!

bruce flick it down to put his hand to his hand driver and kevin use the ring to open the gate driver

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII HII HII HII HII~!**

**SET****! OPEN! L-I-O-N LION!**

As they both turn into their rider form as now arata, Lilith, Selina including as arin and levi join to see the fight as mira and akido is watching from the water.

Wizard: is showtime!

Beast: time for the main dish!

Wizard shifted his driver and place the connect ring onto it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

as he pull out his handgun as make it a sword mode and beast got his sword too as the two rider walk in circle pointing their weapons at each other.

Wizard: lets see how hungry you are for a grand performance.

Beast: and let's see how talented you are for this wild.

They burst speed clashing their weapon pushing each other, beast jump then slash at him, wizard quickly block it, to swift his feet but beast roundhouse kick him, the two rider back flip then continue clashing while running, their push each other to the face, then jump up slash each other till they roll up, as wizard put on his yellow ring to his belt

**LAND! PLEASE!**

he now in his earth element mode

**DODODO DODODON DON DODODON!**

Wizard use the orange ring.

**DEFEND! PLEASE! **

as he beast quickly put on a bull ring to his gate belt.

**BUFFA! GO! BU-BU-BUBUBU BUFFA!**

A crimson magic circle as beast's right arm is now a bull shoulder pad with a red cape as he punch the earth stone coming along the wizard make him tumble to the ground and got up.

Wizard: well now, this act is getting really good. Got any more?

Beast: you aint see nothing yet!

as wizard charged in, he shifted his sword into gun mode shooting beast but quickly roll and punch him, however wizard caught it as they both headbutt.

as wizard put out his green ring.

**HURICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FUFU!**

In his sky element make a wind blow tornaro as beast got suck in twirl around and around.

Wizard: around around around you go, where you'll stop, I know at the water!

Beast: oh yeah? How about you come for a dip! (put on his falcon ring and on his gate driver)

**FALCO! GO FA-FA-FA-FA FA-FA-FA-FALCO!**

As now his falcon shoulder pad he flew fast tackle wizard to the water as a big splash, wizard change his ring to the blue one as he shifted his driver back and forth to place it.

**WATER! PLEASE! ****SUI~ SUI~ SUI~ SUI~!**

He is now in his water form then beast fly up as wizard jump up make water control trying to hit him as dodging it till wizard use his other ring

**BIG, PLEASE!**

As two red circle, he sitck his hand in as another red circle show a giant wizar'ds hand swatted beast and wizard use a water control balst till beast switch to show a dolphin ring and put it on his gate driver.

**DOLPHI! GO DO-DO-DO-DO! DOLPHI!**

a magic circle to show he put his hand in as now he got a purplish-blue dophin shoulder pad and cape as he go to the water then knee wizard to the rocky cliff as now the two charged in clashing of blocking their fist and their weapon , kicks and making along activate their magnus mode even in their rider form and they continue pushing and slashing each other ,their aura glowing and their swords keep clashing but almost hit each other.

Arata: What the?

Levi: there good.

Lilith: there evenly matched.

Selina: (taking pictures) this is going to be great!

Arin: wow…

Akio: well he won't beat kevin right?

Mira: maybe.

Wizard: want to finish this?

Beast: gladly!

Beast rolled his saber hoping to get a high number while wizard open the hand.

**C'MON SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS!**

As beast see six on his dice saber.

Beast: yes!

**SIX! SABER STRIKE!**

Wizard hold his hand on the gun.

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI SUI SUI SUI! SUI SUI SUI SUI!**

as beast sent golden dolhpins and wizard shooting of water bullets as a big explosion then soon the smoke clear, as the two rider on one knee and fall down as turn back to normal and turn off their magus mode.

Kevin: consider this a tie.

Bruce: yeah, that was a hell of a performance. So your in the circus?

Kevin: I'll join if akido and mira join too.

Bruce: splended!

Selina: um Bruce, can you do what you did two days ago?

Bruce: well, sure.

Kevin: hold on , let me show you my thing as well, akido and mira will love it.

Bruce: oh I'm glad you agree.

Bruce and kevin snap their fingers. And they minis the two mages are in a bar.

Arata: huh?

**Play the greatest showman – the other side**

they hear piano playing then turn to see the two at the bar drinking shots of soda.

Bruce: {right here, right now, I put the offer out. I don't wanna chase you down, I know you see it. You run with me, and I can cut you free. Out of the treachery and wall you keep in.} (tape the bar table with his hands as another can of soda slides to his hand) {so trade that typical, for something colorful and if it's crazy live a little crazy, you can play it sensible a king of conventional or you can risk it all and see.} (drinks his cup) {don'tchu wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play? Cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride it'll take you to the other side} (start dancing on the bar) {cause you can do like you do or you can do like me, stay in the cage or you'll finally take the key. Oh, damn, suddenly your free to fly~, it'll take you to the other side.} (jumps down the bar)

Kevin: {okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in, well I hat to tell you, but it just won't happen. So thanks, but no, I think I'm good to go cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in. Now, I admire you and that whole show you do you're onto something, really it's something, but I live amongst the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells i'll have to leave that up to you.}

This amaze them even amaze that kevin is doing this too.

Kevin: {don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play, cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride, I don't need to see the other side, so go and do like you do, I'm good to do like me. ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key. Oh, damn! can't you see i'm doing fine, I don't need to see the other side.}

Bruce: (play the piano) {now, is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey, and nisery and parties and plays.}

Kevin: {if I were missed up with you i'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced, and disowned another one of the clowns.}

Bruce: {but you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little, just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up, and cure your your aching, take you walls and start 'em breaking, now that's a deal that seems worth taken.} (took his seat and put his hat on) {but I'll guess I'll leave that up to you.}

Kevin then snap his fingers as lions, falcons, dolphin, chamelons and bulls, he use his whips to command them. the lions begin doing tricks on hoops along dolphins shoot form a cannon to around the water as falcons making rainbow sparkling down and chameleons rainbow colors doing acroatics skills, the bulls doing some skills balancing and dancing on a line on the top pillars.

Kevin: {well, it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly, so what percentage of the show would I be taking?}

the bar then pour out shots of soda for them as he place on near Bruce.

Bruce: {well fear enough, you'd want a piece of all the action, i'll give you seven, we could shake and make it happen.}

kevin: I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine.}

Bruce: {why not just go ahead and ask for nickles on the dime.}

Kevin: {fifteen.}

Bruce: {id' to eight.}

Kevin: {twelve.}

Bruce: {maybe nine.}

Kevin and Bruce: {ten!}

Then as the bar tender place down the last two shots he was waiting for a tip.

As bruce and kevin them a tip which the bar tender accepted.

Bruce and Kevin: {don't you wanna get away to a [whole] (new) part you're gonna play. [cause I got what you need],(so come) with me and take the ride, to the other side. (so if you do like I do) [so if you do like me] forget the cage cause we know how to make the key, oh, damn, suddenly we're free to fly we're going to the other side. [so if you do like I do] (to the other side) [so if you do like me] we're going to the other side) [cause if we do we're going] to the other side, we're going to the other side.}

Akido grin as she enjoying it and mira in her first time not gonna lie, she liking it and amaze of kevin's skills and singing. Lilith, selina and levi cheered and clapping along arata smile to see how amazing it is.

Arata: another great performance dude.

Bruce: yep.

Kevin: including best act of it.

**Timeskip**

at night time in the spa house.

Levi and Selina wearing kimono walking by in the hallway.

Selina: that was so awesome these two did.

Levi: yeah, but I think bruce is better then kevin at it.

Selina: true but I do like the animal tricks, but their fight they where equal match.

Levi: (made a pervert smile) I wonder who is going to be his lovely lady?

Selina: i'm sure it'll be me, he was nice letting me taking lot of scope and not a pervert.

Levi: unlikely, I'm sure it'll be me, because I can be his traipse artiest, not to mention I can please him he like~

Selina: no is me! I'll be his assistant!

As with Lilith, arata, arin and bruce in the room.

Bruce: so girls who you like me and kevin's performance and spar?

Lilith: well your performance was great.

Arata: yep.

Arin: your the best boyfriend who do that.

Bruce: boyfriend? (blush and chuckle shy a bit while grin) hehehe, wow is the very first I ever had a girlfriend who's interesting in me.

Then selina and levi burst in the room.

Selina and levi: SAY WHAT?!

Bruce: (turn at levi and Selina) levi? Selina? Was you two eavesdropping us?

Selina: no we just heard what arin said.

bruce: yeah she said it, also i'm surprise to have a girlfriend of how we just met, I mean I don't as I get to know them and my feelings grow, judging from of your two reaction and Lilith I begin to see arin not the only one.

Levi: (snatch him) HE'LL BE MY RING MASTER!

Selina snatch levi from her.

Seliva: yeah right, you'll just be distracted, i'll be his assistant, maybe his star.

Lilith: STOP IT!

She snatch Bruce from them.

Lilith: you two have to stop that!

Levi: I see, jealous and want to be his star huh? Admit you like him too!

Lilith: don't be ridiculous!

Selina: then why are you hugging him then?

Lilith blushes as she is hugging bruce along his head to her beasts.

Lilith: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

She let him go as breath a bit.

Bruce: well i'll see to think this through of my feelings for you girls i'm going to eat . (went to the door)

As bruce see kevin who have 4 donuts cover in mayonnaise.

Kevin: hey B! Want's some donuts with mayonnaise?

Bruce: no think you.

Kevin: now, now don't knock it till you try it. (show a mayonnaise cover donut to him) come on try it ! you wont regret it.

Bruce: no no, i'm okay, I don't think is no-

kevin shove the donut to his mouth as bruce taste it and eyes wide and swallowed.

Bruce. this, taste, awesome!

Keivn: told you, why don't you sit down and enjoy.

Bruce: sure and by the way, how you able to meet your innerphanotm?

Kevin: it wasn't born in me, I found him trap in the gatedriver.

Bruce: trap?

Kevin: you see, my parents are mage who drop me to this school and not to mention my mom's parents, my grandma is a vet and my grandpa a zoo keeper and a retire safari person. My parents took me to the circus and see a lion tamer and of do tricks. Akido, mira and I go invesgating other phantoms till I found under the cover rocks is a gate driver, when it touch it I met the chimera beast. A very ancient mychial beast who eat mana and magic and more, he see my goal and potential , it choose me as a deal I'll feed him or he'll feed me but I know he need me and we become friends in our own way and that how I become kamen rider beast a.k.a the phantom eater, my goal is to tamed those phantom and eat them so they'll be peace and one day figure or assit anyone who want to stop the black sun of bringing the breakdown pheonama but now I do.

Bruce: well i'm glad to hear that.

Kevin: chimera beast said 4 assiocate come to me.

Bruce: me too, but wizardragon said 2.

As they senses something, they turn to see a female dragon size of a horse twice, color crimson with blue spiral and another female dragon who yellow with green streaks, then a female falcon bird flew by along came is a bull, chameleon size of a gator and a dolphin who flew in.

Kevin: i'm guessing that's them our innderphatnom is talking about huh?

Dragon 1: so you two must be the one we want sent.

Dragon 2: (sniff bruce) this one smells like an entertainer.

Bruce: and you smell like flowers.

The female Dragon 2 blushes.

Female dragon 1: i'm mai.

Female dragon 2: and i'm her twin sister Laila.

Female bull: Toroko.

Female chemalon: Neuo.

Female falcon: flare.

Female dolphin: Anae.

All of them poofed, they all human form, the first female dragon has long crimson little messy hair with blue streaks, brown dragonic eyes, pointy ears, dragonic wings and tails, wearing a black tank top and black skirt along black and blue knee socks and shoes.

The second female dragon look the same but her hair color is blond with green streaks, blue dragonic eyes, lighter gold with green sleeves on the part sweater like reveal her shoulder and chest but wearing a white tank top, short shorts and black and green legging and shoes.

The bull now human as well and a tomboy look, black spiky hair, bull horns, bull tail, bigger breasts, red eyes, wearing a white shirt, red vest with a bull symbol, black ripped jeans and sneakers.

The female chameleon now a human form of a young woman of mira's height, with shoulder length mint green hair with short hair bangs on her left and her hair is mint color and hazel eyes, have a chameleon tail, wearing a chameleon hat and chameleon hairclip, white shirt with a red skirt and yellow sandals.

The female falcon is now a woman wearing a red and yellow wavy line dress beneath her knees, an attach with long sleeves, her hair is blue long and a bit shaggy ,her eyes are green, brown boots, red bird wings.

The female dolphin who now a human have a silver and blue jacket with a black top and a white jeans and black shoes, she have white hair and violet eye and a small ahoge.

Bruce and Kevin: (blushes) woah.

Mai: you like our human forms?

Bruce: amazing and beautiful.

Kevin: cool and cute.

Laila: on thank you, so you have more spots for your circus?

Bruce: you bet I have!

Kevin: the more the merrier.

Flare: wonderful!

Bruce: and I know the perfect acts for you all!

Then Lilith, arata and the girl came to see bruce, kevin and including mai, Laila, toroko, neuo ,flare, and anae.

Bruce: oh hello girls! Hello arata!

Kevin: hey guys!

Lilith: um, who are these girls?

Bruce: the two dragon girl are associate from wizardragon who serving me as their master I guess, meet mai and Laila.

Kevin: those animal girl are the same thing, toroko, neuo, flare, and anae.

Levi: another girls who wants to be his assistants?! NOT IN MY WATCH!

Bruce: why? I dont mind more as i like to see their act.

Levi: but whos going to be your star? The one who will start the act?

Bruce: I am the ring master remember?

Selina: yeah but there more stars.

Bruce: oh i see, well everybody is the star!

Levi: (hugs him) yay! I call being his assistant!

Bruce: so I've been thinking, (turn levi, selina, arin and lilith along mai and lalia) even i met you two but i see i can go well of it, but lil, arin, levi and selina you girls are best of skills, sense of humor, bravery, funny, smart, pretty and cute so i decide even it looks of a harem that i agree to be your boyfriend.

They blushed and shocked for his decision, but they are angered by arins hug.

Arin: no, I will be your only girlfriend.

levi:(push her and hug him) no! He's mine since i'll be his favorite sexy ninja!

Selina: GET AWAY FROM HIM! (push her and hug him) i'm his favorite it!

Lilith push her then she blush and hugged bruce as well.

Lilith: will you all stop it!?

Bruce: lily, you too?

Lilith: I-I wanted to tell you since I-I first met and eyes on you.

Bruce: yeah?

Lilith: t-that I, (blush hard) I…

Bruce: come on you can say it.

Lilith then super nova and kiss him by surprise as this shocked and angered arin, levi, Selina, and the dragon twins.

Kevin: _hahaha, I remember how akido was bold and mira was trying, they see meet them in the hotspot for a confession._

As she breaks the kiss though to her disprove.

Lilith: I-I like you! s-so you better take responsibility.

Bruce: yoru adorable when you blush.

Mai:(snatch him) should we go to the spa bath master?

Bruce: if is okay with you since i'm a guy.

Mai: alright, i'm going to the spa bath together.

**Timeskip**

As they walking for the spa tub.

Lilith: arata and bruce came to this school and became a mage to save hirij, she disappeared and breakdown phenomenon that happened back in their hometown, along bruce stopping the phantom and their leader for bringing more phantom.

Selina: is there anyway to bring hijiri back from where ever she went?

Bruce: nothing yet, but arata and i will find a way.

Levi: so… who's going to be your 'personal' assistant?

Bruce: hmm don't know yet.

Selina: I hope it's me.

Bruce: well Lilith you good at weapons right? Maybe you can work with the cannons and the fireworks! Everybody love fireworks!

Lilith: well, I could give it a shot, atlhoguh bruce , the headmaster said he had to get to know the trininty seven in order to do it.

arata: oh yeah, he did said something like that, what was it, something about making you my pawn

Lilith:is that the only part you remember ?!

bruce: just calm down and ignore that part, the seven deadly sin, all thema right ?

Lilith: correct

arata: so then the trinity seven is Lilith, and arin.

bruce: levi

kevin: akido and mira , also yui too.

bruce: speaking of yui where is she ?

Selina: she hard to find, no one at school ever sees her a all.

bruce: oh bruce ,kevin and I met yui.

Selina: wait what ?! are you three seirous ?! yui is a special kidn of mage, people can usually talk to her in a dream world.

kevin: oh that explain it, I didn't recognize her of her appearance change, I do remember way few day ago before bruce and arata came in .

Lilith: you said you met her ?

kevin: didn't reocnize her but I heard and saw a beautiful girl play a violin .

bruce: wow, hey we forgot a last one ?

Lilith: the final member went missing before you and arata even kevinarrived , her wareabout is unknown

bruce notice Selina eyes shadows.

Bruce:_ hmmm seem like i'll talk to her later on._

Arata: oh man, so it's not possible to meet the squad then?

Levi: well you can still learn about magic form those are around you know.

Bruce: yeah, you girls can teach as it'll come in handy, now for bath time!

Arata: yeah! Co-ed bath are truly wonderful glorious thing, hehehe this is it I know this day will come.

As ararta see the girls in bikini.

Arata: wait, why you guys wearing your swimsuit? Aren't bath about letting it all hang out (bruce flick his forehead) ow!

Bruce: just chill. (being hugged by the dragon twins)

Kevin: we expect a perv like you can expect this. (being hugged by flare and toroko)

Levi: HEY! LET GO OF BRUCE NOW!

Mai: no.

Levi: GIVE ME BRUCE NOW!

Kevin:(turn see mria and akido) hey mria! Hey akido!

Akio: (snatches Kevin) mine.

Toroko: hey! He was mine!

Akio: to bad!

Kevin: akido and mira, meet the khmiera beast's associate , who now serving me as their master.

Akio: sorry, but he is all mine.

Bruce: you two still look cool in bikini by the way.

Mira: thanks, I guess.

But mira frown at akio hugging him.

Mira: (snatch him) mine.

Akido:(smirk tease) oh since when you want to hug him?

Mira: none of your business.

Kevin: also meet arata which you know and met.

Mira: the depraiity his positively absurd.

Akido: this one is definitely a pervert, he wears it like a damn badge of honor, you know it only fair if you let me punch you in the face, thanks to bruce of saving stop otherwise I don't want you to see me naked. (turn to kevin) I don't mind you see me naked kevy~.

Kevin: wait huh?!

Arata: why him!?

Bruce: (pinch his check) don't ask.

Mira: kevin I wanted to tell you(blushed) remember me and akido confess to you in here?

Kevin: yep.

Mira then blush hard as she about to kiss him but akido cut in and kiss him.

Mira: AKIO!

Akido: to slow (grab him and dash away)

Mira: GET BACK WITH KEVIN!

Toroko:(dash in) GET BACK HERE!

Neuo:(dash in) THATS MY MASTER!

Flare: (dash in) IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Anae: (dash in as well) GIVE ME MY MASTER RIGHT NOW!

Bruce: hehe, i'm sure mira and akio will join, which is why I need all the help I can get.

Lilith: (blushed and hugs him) is it alright if I can hug you? Your warm.

Bruce: sure, i'm suprised you kiss me, it was my first kiss and it was great. (smile at her)

She smiled and feel calm near him, Lilith remembers his act still burn within her mind as he just made the impossible possible.

Bruce: so we need something different for arata to star another type of magic and I'm curious to try it out.

Lilith: well, you do come in handy use it for your magic and equipment.

Selina: same with arata more then a naked spell and bruce here can use it on wizard.

Bruce: hmm it is possible as long to stop the phantom and make sure. Idont fall in despair.

Lilith: (hugs him more) don't worry, I'll make sure you won't.

Bruce: yes and i think me and arata should try and imitate the magic, quite handing and i do nee tricks for the performance.

Mai: it would be possible to give it a try.

Arata: you guys are a genius (turn Lilith) well you heard them Lilith, time to hand over your gun

Lilith: we are not doing that,it would work, it can only materialize with my magic not just anyone can use it.

Bruce: your archive maybe different, your magic is like alchemy.

Lilith: thats right.

Arata: alrightm then i'll just imitate you and use the magic to make a gun.

Lilith: your not getting it, my thema and archive are comprised of a ton of different magic then yours.

Bruce: mai, Laila ,what about you two?

Mai: we base and similar of your element rings.

Laila: yes, however we can unlocked our own.

Bruce: same with those animal girl and they other with kevin.

Levi: I mean arata is pretty munch like a level one demon lord after all.

Bruce: well let get started, (turn at lilith with a smile) I mean if is okay with you Lilith, i'm interesting and it help part of my study and practice, I mean you are a good teacher. Me and arata made a promise to bring hiriji back, is not sometime the same without her. I even have a mission to save people and give them smile and joy, I need you and everyone help to complete my goal to defeat the phantoms and I want my parents back, they are the one who show me my first circus and magic show when I was a little kid, which I treasure it and never forget that amazing moment in my life.

Lilith smiled and so everyone as Lilith give him a hug more.

Lilith: okay i'll show you.

Bruce: thanks lily, your the best. (give her a kiss)

That made her head steam and blush make levi, Selina, arin and the dragon twins jealous and frown at her.

Mai: (grumble) no far

arata: yeha you are the be(bruce pinch his cheek) ow !

bruce: don't hug lily

Lilith brought her book float up.

Lilith: okay then ,here goes nothing.

the page stop as glowing creating a small gun a.

Lilith: so this is it my magic.

Bruce: I know it, who knows maybe you learn my gun, wizardragon ready?

Wuzardragon: just pick which and stlye your interesting to make.

Arata: alright, now grimore, see I you can turn into a deadly weapon for me.

Astil codex: hmmm, outer alchemic, well I guess i'll give it a shot.

The boys body glow as still codex open and flip the pages.

Astil codex: process 1 clear, process 2 clear, process 3 clear.

Arata created a gun and bruce's gun is almost a 3 cannon gun blaster mode color silver black and a hand on the back side.

Bruce: wow!

Arata: ahahaha! I am the greatest! Magical mage in the world!

Bruce: (look at his new gun) hmm, this is interesting (turn to the girls) hey girl, I made a enw gun should base of my own for wizard.

Mai: hmm, can we see it?

Bruce: sure.

He snaps to make a hancerchif appear and place it onto his hand then put it on his new gun and remove the hancerchif to show the new gun has vanish, then hold Lilith's hand and put the hancerchif on her hand, then he remove the hancerchif as the new gun appeared on her hand, it has three barrels on the gun, has the closed hand like his weapon.

Bruce: ta da!

Lilith: whoa.

Bruce: yeah and I wonder what shall I name this one.

Selina: hmm…

Laila: how about wizgatler?

Bruce: not bad, and how I do it is well I mimic and reconstruct based on my wizard's gun mode and arata is a rookie so it wasn't easy.

Astil codex: he's right, I just copy her magic's and recorded to arata's archive thema, your magic retune for him.

Selina: so wait he can do what?!

Bruce: yep same to me but with creativity and make it great for they encore! (make his wizardgatler poof out) to anyone magic since now mien like arata but way different like I said.

Lilith: so bruce?

Bruce: yeah lily? (he see jer blush shyly and play her fingers)

Lilith: w-would like to, s-sleep with me?

Bruce: you don't mind?

Lilith: i-i don't mind.

Laila:(snatch him) he sleeping with me and mai.

Mai: he's our master(they fly off to the room)

Lilith: hey! Get back here with him!

Levi: MY SEXY RING MASTER!

Arin: my boyfriend, give him back.

Selina: HEY GET BACK HERE!

Bruce: huh….

Arata: (anime tears) so lucky, i'm proud of him!

Bruce: hehehem guess is another showtime sooner cuz this is getting crazy, I like it.


	3. magic 3

Bruce is juggling some colored balls to entertain himself.

Bruce: another day and another entertainment.

Then he begin to change his outfit then got out of his dorm and see arata, the twins and Lilith

Bruce: morning!

Lilith: oh bruce! Good morning.

Mai: morning master

Lalia: how you doing?

Bruce: fantasic as always, and you arata?

Arata: good, never would have i thought so awesome i could copy other mages spell. What if i become a supee hero who could use all magic.

Bruce: careful arata, i know is very special but you still need practice and control, it wont be easy first but whatever it take to use it focus and wisely.

Arata: like you with your magic?

Bruce: nah, I have a talent for it, but you should see one of my dads preformences.

Lilith: your dad?

Bruce: yeah, my dad can literally take your breath away with every act that will make everyone form lines for hours on end.

Mai: that explain it.

Bruce: which is why i follow his foot steps, (sigh) i wish he was here now, see my grand performance along my new friends and stars in the circus, he would be so proud of me.

Lilith: I'm sure he is bruce.

Bruce: which is why is my goal, to bring my best preformance that is hope , defeat the phantoms and bring everyone back from the black Sun.

Mai: and I'll help you in your acts.

Lalia: me too.

Bruce: thanks you two, now let go to class.

He open the door to see everyone in class is asleep.

Bruce: what the hell?

Arata: why is everyone a sleep?

Bruce pulls out a popper and walks to Selina, then he pull to pop it, nothing happen.

Bruce: hmm, okay this is not good here.

Then levi came down from the sealing and check on the nearby students.

Bruce: (pouted) no fun, i wish they're awake to see my performance.

Levi: this is something else, and it's not good.

Kevin: (came by) hey guys.

Bruce: hey Kevin, we got a situation.

Kevin: i know, snooze tone, seem yui behind this, let meet the headmaster for this.

Bruce: right.

They went to the headmasters room as he is on his desk.

Biblia: it's a break down phenomenon, all the students without magic as powerful as yours has fallen asleep, that's surly what we're up agents. Alright with that out of the way! (walks to the doors and opens it) lets go play sexy games on the sleeping cuties shall we?!

Bruce pull out his hat and let a boxing glove out and it punched biblias head, Then kevin karate chop arata of thinking as show arata got a bump on his head.

Bruce: we'll pretend we didn't hear that.

Kevin: how about we focus on the sleeping students? I know yui doing this but something wrong.

Bruce: yeah, and we need to find her and wake her up.

Kevin: or be in lookout of phantom.

Mira: this is so stupid, it shouldn't be that hard, all we have to do is to get rid of the breakdown phenomena right?

Biblia: yeah that's correct, if all of you work together you-

Mira: no chance, akido, kevin, his familiars and I will handle this without the rest of you, later.

Bruce: and what will you do if Kevin is not there when a phantom appears? You need a back up act in play.

Mira: the only back up is how kevin and he can handle the phantom.

Kevin: is okay B, she really nice when you get to know her, (petted her head) she just worry of her friend get hurt, so she like protecting us, so cute.

She blush in embarrassment.

Neou turn invisible then snatch kevin to zoom to reveal herself.

Neou: seeyah sucker!

Akido: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Mira: give Kevin back bitch!

Toroko: GET BACK HERE!

Flare: MINE!

Anane: hey!

They rush after her through the door.

Bruce: yep, all part of the show.

Lilith: actually headmaster.

Biblia: yeah?

Lilith: is this really a breakdown?

Biblia: yes, there seems to be powerful magic overflowing beneath the school.

Bruce: so kevin si right, it is yui.

Arata: so yui huh? She got a slaming bod-(bruce pulling his cheek) Ow! Ow! Ow!

Bruce: bad arata, no!

Biblia: he's right young man, yui is glorious a dal, and she lived under the dungeon underneath the school, her magic is run a month, and that why it causing the chaos around here.

Arata: what kind of school have a dungeon?

Bruce: dude, is a magical school, every place with magic always have a dungeon sometime, anyway let's go!

Timeskip

they enter the dungeon as everywhere is night and stars.

Bruce: oh wow! This place is magnificent!

Arata: yeah is awesome but creepy.

Lilith: well yeah, this place is like a labyrinth so don't get lost.

Bruce: this will be a perfect performance at night time! Along the nice stars too ! hehehe, I can picture it now.

Lilith: I see your optimism is up so high.

Bruce: well what can I say? A great ring master have both creativity and imagination on a higher level, but cant do this alone.

Lilith: (giggle) it sure is.

Arin: is true, this is all yui's magic, i get the feeling she about to awaken.

Bruce: awaken?

Arata: what is she asleep too?

Arin: yep.

Bruce: but what happen if she wakes up? What yui can do?

Levi: she kind of a mage live in another realm, world of dreams, and that why she have to be sealed off.

Bruce's thought: like how i enter dreams

arata: sealed off ?

Levi: yui's magic are you prefer as core magic, she the 2nd powerful magic out here after the headmaster.

Arin: because her power is so emance, she might put the world out there a sleep if she lose all control.

Bruce: what that mean?

Levi: well uh, to put it in term, the whole planet would be destroyed.

Bruce: wow, imagin the phantom get their hands on that power.

Lilith: hats why we have to keep her safe.

Bruce: yeah, but wont be easy if phoenix around.

Levi: yeah, (hugs his arm) but I can sure you can beat him.

Bruce: (tilt his hat to show a smaller hat) why thank you, even me and arata met her so we better fixed this.

Levi: come, let try to find her before mira and akido, it'll be bad if they beat us.

Arata: what's that?

Arin: grimore sercurty most to deal with it, but they have strict zero tolerance, they reform the phenomana and destroy the cause.

Bruce: kevin?

Arin: as kevin lead and depends the phantom problem, he can.

Bruce: so it mean find yui and destroy her, good thing kevin is not that type of guy.

Lilith: yes.

Bruce: anyway let's go

as they enter in the dungeon in there mage mode and looked around.

Bruce: Hmm, this place feels off.

This is the scene of in the dungeon and the demon

levi: look at here, somebody come to greet us

then they see shadow monsters.

Arata: what are those things?

Arin: there demons.

Bruce: demons?

Lilith:(click her gun) they appeared when magic is applause , in nearly phenomama, they appeared entity from another dimension, they come to our realm to feed our magic and those who wield it.

Then phoenix came of a flame roundhouse kick sent bruce to the wall crash there make him grunt in pain, he slide down to the ground.

Lilith: bruce!

Bruce: phoenix (narrow his eyes at him and got up)

Phoenix: well wizard, so good to see you here.

Bruce: and your here for yui aren't you?

Phoenix: oh her? Let say she'll feel despair, I already sent a phantom to do so soon.

Bruce: what?!

Phoenix: I'm here to keep you away from it and her, after all with her power it'll be easy.

Bruce: not on my watch.

Phoenix: then show me your encore clown boy.

Bruce place his driver ring to his waist as his belt hange to a driver.

DRIVER ON! PLEASE!

He then shift it to the left side as the ring master made his flame ring appear.

SHABUATOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABUATOUCH TO HENSHIN!

Bruce: HENSHIN!

FLAME! PLEASE! HI HI HI HI HI!

Then the red circle show passed him to become wizard.

Wizard: kamen rider wizard! Is showtime! Guys you go on, I'll catch up later.

Lilith: Alright!

Then wizard dodges pheonix's sword slash, then wizard begin pull his hand sword then they begin clashing each other and dodges some sword swing and then wizard deliver a flaming kick at phoenix but showing no effect, phoenix grab his leg and swing him around to smash him against the wall a lot, then throw him crash to the ground.

Wizard: alright phoenix , let see you deal with this!

He shifted his belt to the right then place the bind ring on his waist.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

He made a magic seal around but phoenix growling burning flash brightest wizard then when wizard see, phoenix give him a punch in the face but mai and lalia came blocked his fist.

Wizard: I thought your with they others.

Mai: like I'm leaving you here

Lalia: you knw the phoenix is not easy to take down.

phoenix: stay out of my way!

Mai and Laila: like hell were are.

Wizard: we need to figure a way

?: seem this birdbrain is tricky

they turn to see non other then john came by.

Wizard: why hello there!

Phoenix: who the hell are you?

John: i'm just a kamen rider passing through, remember that.

He pull out his driver and place to to his waist and a card.

John: henshin.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then flashes card then he became decade.

Decade: kamen rider decade.

Wizard: (got up) phew, it's always good to have another act in play

Decade: you ain't see nothing yet, even he maybe an immortal to get strong but as a destroyer, it wont be good enough.

He run and so do phoenix as their fist collide then he dodges phoenix's sword swing that on fire then he pull his book gun to shoot him, mai unleashed a flame fireball and wizard shoot him then use his new gun and then decade pull another card to insert his belt.

**C'MON MUTLI SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS! FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE! HII~HII~HII~HII~HII~HII~!**

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Decade start to slash increase then wizard shoot rapidly as his machine gun like shooting phoenix as he growl felt the damage then he retreat.

Wizard: alright then, let's go help they others.

The red ring magician almost lose his balance but stand straight then start running to the group.

**with arata**

They are fighting the demons around since they made it passed some hall, till they see shooting the demons down, they turn to see wizard and decade has shot them.

Wizard: hey guys, sorry for the wait. (hold onto his knees) phew.

Lilith: bruce! (walk to him) are you okay?

Wizard: yeah, dangoing with a firery bird can physically drain you.

they turn and notice decade.

Lilith: so whos your friend?

Arata: is it a she?

Wizard: this is decade.

Decade: and i'm not into guy cuz i'm a guy.

Make arata's face turn green, then wizard slap his head.

Wizard: idiot.

He then use his healing magic as then he sigh.

Wizard: there that's better.

Levi: you guys go on, i'll take care the shadows.

Wizard: be safe.

Levi: i will.

Wizard: alright then, let's go!

They kept running as they went the another hall.

Arata: getting hear was easier as I thought, but those shadows.

Lilith: i'm not at all surprise, levi is a ninja, those shadows couldn't taken care even at ounce.

Arin: your right, the truth read is here.

Then the wall exploded a hole to show mira, akido, east and his familiars. came by

akido: what? How the hell did you beat us here? We came straight here.

Arata: straight here?

Wizard: they drop down here and smash there way all the way here, a crud way to get anywhere. 

Beast: is called a shortcut, what your excuse?

wizard: true.

mira: okay no time to chat you two,yui room is just ahead, beast you will handle it to check any phantom.

beast: right.

arata: hey wait a second,are you-are you going to kill yui ?

beast: not exactly , and beside if there is a phantom in , that's my meal I enjoy to eat.

wizard: wha ? but we was here first.

beast: well you have your perofmance and if anyone take my meal not gonna do well (turn decade) oh another rider ? cool

akido: i'll say.

mira: interesting

levi: that's how gonna be

akido: oh, do you really wanted to get to me levi?

levi: I like distance plot twist, it really get me going.

Akido: you damn right, (grin and pound her fist) I always secretly hope to imitate pummel a ninja.

Wizard: don't forget me, which I-

Decade blocked his way with his sword book.

Wizard: decade? What you doing?

Decade:(turn mira) mind if I be an assist?

Mira: very well.

Beast: mira your with me, we'll find yui and deal with the phantom while decade and akido keep them occupided, (turn to flare, neou, toroko, flare, and anane) you keep them occupided too.

Wizard: oh boy, if they get to the chamber, I don't want to know what they'll do, but I'm not going to let it happen.

Decade: i'm sure they got it, is me you focus on.

Pull out a Kiva card and insert to his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA! **

Then a flashes he become D-Kiva.

?: Kamen ride Kiva mode.

D-Kiva: card too.

Wizard: yeah, watch this.

He throw the four cards into the air as it turn large and one of them went past in front of him to make him disappear.

D-Kiva pull out another card and insert his belt

**FORM RIDE: GARULU SABER!**

Then a chain appeared on his left arm and visor eyes turn blue and his left arm break the chain to show wolf like and saber, he zoom in speed as the real wizard about to run but got slash and kick by D-Kiva make him grunt sent him flying crash to htegorund with they other surprise..

Wizard: what the?

D-Kiva: uh ,uh , uh , I wasn't born from yesterday of card tricks, so no need to rush.

wizard: crap, arin, Lilith , arata go on! I'll catch up later. 

They nodded and run past the two fights.

Wizard: alright then (show his hand weapon in sword mode) let's dance.

D-kiva: don't go disappearing on me wizard boy.

Wizard: hey that's what I do best.

D-Kiva: I like to see what else do best better then just running away a fight

they charge in clashing each other sword while akido dealing with levi and the dragon twins who assist levi.

beast, flare, neou , toroko, flare, and anane made it to the room show a sighn" office of yui theevil mage, hour: 9:00~15:00, yui is now "in"

beast: this must be it,now time to save her

arin,arata and Lilith came in.

arata: hold it !  
beast: well seem you guys came , look I have a meal to do

he open the door as smoke came.

Lilith: what this poison aura?

Arata: hey look!

They see a black dragon along a naked endowed young woman with shoulder length grey-white hair with a single ahoge.. Her hair is normally tied into pigtails held together with pink ribbons, along with three pink heart-shaped hair clips on her bangs, also black and pruple cracks slowly coming.

Beast: on no yui! The phantom is about to crack!

Beast runs to her but he got hit which stumble back.

arata: she seem different then before last time I saw her.

arin: she have anothr persona dream, is inhance existance ,her ideal form.

arata: you su-(beast whack him with his saber) ow !

beast: anyway, I needed a distraction of the beast while I go inside of her !

Lilith: right !

flare: i'll help

Lilith make a gun cannon and flare shooting flames to distract the dragon

Beast: okay here goes !

he run to her and use the ring on her finger

ENGANGE ! PLEASE !

Open a yellow magic circle, He enter inside of her mind as along then the dragon glow his eyes on arata he fall to his knee then wizard , the dragon twins, decade arrived to see arata have shadow wings like.

decade: this is bad

wizard: arata ! no !

arin:i think the dragon is resenry with his, it growing more powerful.

wizard: crap ! look out !

use the ring on the belt to see the incoming fire blast by the dragon.

DEFEND ! PLEASE !

A Red circle defend spell appeared to blocking the purple flames, then wizard shooting it make the dragon in pain, wizard see yui purple crack.

wizard: so this yui huh ? the real her, the phantom gonna birth out, lily, did kevin went inside of her ?

Lilith: yes he did, but why is he taking this long?

wizard: give him time , right now we need to distract the dragon

with beast

he is inside yui then see her pleasant memories and see her dream form as she turn to see beast.

beast: yui

yui: big brother, you do came, I thought...I be alone when I die.

beast: no your not, I swear in my life you will never be locked up as dream come true to see you have us on your side.

then see the phantom came out roaring.

beast: stay here, big brother got a pest to defeat

yui: okay, go bog brother !

beast: you betcha !

He pull out a ring with all five animals in it, he set it on his gate driver belt.

**KHIMAI RISE! GO: COME ON OUT, COME ON OUT! EAT' EM ALL THE WAY!  
**  
His shoulder pad lion summon Came out summoned of the yellow circle, is a huge robotic chimera beast, Buffalo chestplate, the Falcon on his Right shoulder guard and wing, Dolphin on his Left shoulder guard and wing and the ChameleonTail fly around as beast jump up and begin to ride him.

beast: snack time!

They start to ride on top of the rider, the chimera beast is taking down the phantom pushing him as the phantom beast pushing back as then the beast bit him him and throw him up to the air.

Beast: now time to finish this! (place his lion ring onto the rider hole)

**KICK STRIKE! GO!**

The chimeras heads came off the body as it change into a claw as it attached to it Beast jump up and connect as a big hologram version of himself deliver a kick to the phantom

Then the phantom become a magic yellow circle for the chimers to eat it.

Beast: thanks for the food, now to get out.

As he hop out then enter back with they other.

Wizard: great job beast.

Beast: is nothing, we need to take the dragon.

Wizard: yeah.

Beast: how arata?

Wizard: okay for now, as he figuring his magic not long ago(turn arata who made a well gun made pistol) speaking off, let's finished this.

Decade: you got it!

Beast: let's go!

Wizard use an orange ring, beast use a lion ring on his belt, Decade pull a card and insert his belt,

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DECADE!**

**VERY NICE KICK STRIKE!**

**KICK STRIKE! GO!  
**  
Wizard did a card wheel, decade jump up and lines of cards came in and beast deliver firey lion like kick and arata lift his gun to pull the trigger of blast, then all of the attack at the dragon causes an explosion.

Wizard: phew, fini.

Decade: (dusted his hands) I'll say.

Beast: best meal!

they remove their belt and turn back to normal, kevin walk to the unconscious yui and summon a lanket for her, she begin to wake up.

yui:(turn levi) ah levi, is you.

levi: well , is nice to see you awake.

kevin: hey(she looked at kevin) you alright?

Yui then looked so very happy with a smile in tears of joy, she tackle hug him, he blushes.

Yui: you save me! Didn't you? I love you!

Kevin: I-I see.

This make akido, mira, neou, toroko, flare, and anane very jealous.

Bruce: glad that work out, so I didn't get your n-

He notice john is not here.

Bruce: now that what I called a disappeared act. Now, is anyone up for something to eat?

Kevin: is on me! Good ol mayonise for everybody!

Yui: me too!

Levi: what that?! (point)

As levi and yui who cover in blanket grab the two boys and zoom out of the dungeon as the girl chase them.

Lilith: levi! Put him down now!

Arin: give kevin back!

Mai: hey!

Laila: mine!

Akido: yui drop him!

Mira: levi I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!

Neou: give master back!

Toroko: he's our master! Not yours!

Flare: mine!

Anane: get back here!

**meanwhile**

John on the school roof top doing his camera.

John: I admit, even of all rider who are nuts but great, this rider here love to show tricks and encore there is even his friend who know well as a beast tamer and a hungry appetite, they now have magic in there hands, in fact...

he pull out two card, wizard and beast, look at it and smile.

John: I got mine full of deck as always.


	4. magic 4

Bruce is sleeping in his room that is fuilled with circus and magic trick items. As the dragon twins and arin is sleeping close to him as a body pillow.

Mai: mine…. (snuggle closer)

Lalia: comfy...(rub her face to his)

Bruce is sleeping like a bunny then lilith open the door.

Lilith: Bruce, your going to be late-

The notice the dragon twin and arin sleep with him naked but notice bruce sleeping and his snoring is lile a cute bunny rabbit.

Lilith: _okay, okay, think about it, your student is sleeping with these two girls…. A-an h-he is sleeping, l-li-like, a….._ A CUTE BUNNY RABBIT!

He groan a bit, as she shaking a bit as she poke his nose as moving a bit like a cute bunny would.

Bruce: (mutter in his sleep) mom that tickles…

Lilith:_ aw, so cute._

She shaking his shoulder a bit

Lilith: bruce is time to get up now.

Bruce: (mutter in sleep) mom? Do i have to? I need more sleep, more energy for my performance.

Lilith: come on bruce, time to get up.

Bruce:( mutter in his sleep) okay, can i get a hug first?

She smiled and gives a hug to the young preformer.

Bruce hug her as he waking up and yawn.

Bruce: morning Lily.

Lilith: morning bruce, sleep well.

Bruce: yes and who shout cute bunny rabbit?

Lilith: that was me, (blush a little) I can't help it you sleep like a bunny.

Bruce: (chuckle nervously) yeah i get that a lot.

Lilith: a-any how, you should get dressed.

Bruce: okay thanks lily. (kiss her on the cheek and get dress)

she smiled and was about to walk out, she spotted a poster of bruce, a man and woman wearing the same outfit as he was wearing.

Lilith: hey bruce who are those two with you at the poster?

Bruce: oh, those are my mom and dad, Baxter and Trina Daxon, we run the Daxon circus of wonder

Lilith: your parents too?!

Bruce: yeah, i wish they was here now, see you girls and the rest, i do missed them as I work hard with arata so i can get them back safely but first i have to stop those phantoms.

Lilith: I'll help you out.

Bruce: thanks, but it wont be easy of Phoenix, since he's immortal and i better figure a way to take him down.

Lilith: why not throw him to the sun?

Bruce: say what?

Lilith: well, if a phoenix can regenerate itself and reborn, why not throw him to the sun?

Bruce: exactly! He can never got out non stop, he there forever in pain burning over and over, lily your a genius! But i need a good form to sent him flying to outer space.

Mai: master?

Bruce: oh morning you two and ( blush) why are you naked?

Laila: oh nothing~.

Bruce: did you two took my virigntiy when I'm asleep?

Mai: we would never.

Lalia: we heard of your pheonix problem but lilith solve it.

Bruce: yeah but how? My element ring wont do to budge him to space, i need to something with my mage formed.

Mai: well, we can help you out.

Lali: yeah, there is a form for wizard.

Bruce: what is it?

Mai: its flame dragon form, it has just enough fire power to send him flying.

Bruce: okay how can my wizard form get that new one?

Mai pull out a red ring with little dragon desine.

Mai: you have to dig deep to accept new hope.

Bruce: new hope?

Lali: yes, if you accept the despair that is within your heart, a new hope will flurish.

Bruce: I'll have time to think

He accept the ring as lilith put her hand on his shoulder and smile.

Lilith: I'm sure you'll have the power to bring smiles to everyone on earth.

Bruce: (smile) thanks lily, it means a lot.

**Times****k****ip**

all the girls and a few boys are now outside wearing there gym uniforms.

As john, kevin and Bruce notice arata looking pervy on the girl till he got his cheeks pull by bruce.

Bruce: you never take a break doing that.

Arata: it's worth it.

Bruce: (sigh) what am I going to do with you?

Arata: how about let m-

Bruce flick his forheead

Arata: ow !

Yui came hugged kevin's arm.

Kevin:( petted her head) oh nothing munch guide, how about you?

Yui: I'm doing great.

Then arin hug bruce's arm.

Arin: are you having fun?

Bruce: well, yes.

He petted her head.

Bruce: also it be more fun with you here.

She blushed but smile. But the dragon twins hug his arm and flare hug kevin's other arm.

Mai: mine!

Flare: you hog him already yui, is my turn.

Yui: hey! You hog him the most!

Arin: and i didn't ask you two to hug my husband.

Bruce: (whine) arin we talk about this.

Arin: and I am determined to be closer.

Bruce: oh boy. (sigh)

Lali: back off!

The other familiar taking a run with lilith as arata stared at their breasts bounce.

Arata: man I love gravity.

Bruce sighed and takes off his had and pull out a pepper spray and spray his eyes.

Arata: AAAAHHH! MY EYES!

Bruce: and you don't like what physically pain.

Then mira and akido came next between kevin.

Kevin: hey you two.

Akido: hey kevin!

Akido push flare and hug him.

Akido: hows it going?

Kevin: alright and arata kept staring the girl's chest moving.

Arata: (rubbing his eyes) ow it sting.

Bruce: it's your own fault arata.

Arata: but ounce again worth it.

Arin: may I ask, you wear that hat everywhere?

Bruce: yep, it's my trademark, beside my parents wear them too.

Arin: hm, can I have one?

Bruce: of course

he takes off his hat off again and taps it to make another hat pop out.

Bruce: here you go.

She puts it and start to smile.

Bruce: so adorable.

Arata: oh come on dude! How are you getting all the girls before me?!

Bruce: (smile) never reveal a secret.

Arata sulk on the ground.

Yui: kevy can I join?

Loan: yeah you'll be my assistant.

Yui: yay! I don't mind.

Akido and mira notice arata perv the girl running.

Mira: akido, kevin, please rid the world with this imperial piece of trash.

Kevin: (summon his dice saber) alright

Akido: (crack her knuckles) it will be my pleasure.

Arata: woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on! Hold on! Time out! Time out!

Mira: yui

Yui: huh?

Mira sit on kevin's lap.

Mira: everything turn iut okay last night , but you , bruce and that idiot over there are still dangeorus fo-

Kevin: (petted her head and kiss her forehead) so adorable, you was glad and worry to make sure we can help her.

Yui: also get off of his lap, now!

Mira: no, he's mine! And...I'm his true assistant as well!

Akido: hey!

Yui: no I call dibs first!

Mira: to bad!

Yui pouted cutelt but petted by Kevin.

Kevin: don't worry, say mind if i visit that world of yours?

Yui: sure!

Kevin: Ok show me your mage form

Yui: okay.

She start to change her outfit Yui wears a white, sleeveless collared tail blouse with white laces on the bottom hems. Additionally, she now wears opera gloves with white cuffs that are pink from the arm to the wrist and black onwards to the hands. She also wears the same plaid mini skirt and brown loafers, but with thigh high socks with cuffs that are white from the ankle to the foot. Lastly, Yui also wields a white conductor baton in this mode as well.

Kevin: cute; let's go.

**Timeskip**

Bruce is doing his thing, entertaining everyone in the school but as kevin in yui's dream world.

He turn at yui holding a teddy bear

Yui: welcome to my world kevin.

Kevin: hey yui , is your dream world mode.

Yui: yep, you like me better this way?

kevin: is great but the real you show how cute and pretty amazing you are.

Yui: thanks.

kevin: I'm glad your alright

yui: you save me even from the phantom

kevin: well is my job as a kamen rider, luckly in this dream world everyone be asleep except mira, she can reflect any spells there is.

yui:(giggle) you always a guy know how to help

kein: I tamed them and do it right

yui came close as then she kiss him on the lips as he kiss back as break the kiss.

kevin: beside , want to join the circus?

Yui: as long as I'm with you, yes!

Kevin: thanks, also help me of feeding khimira with phantom or else he'll eat me.

yui: (panicking) w-w-what should I do?!

kevin: calm down , is alright ,as long I feed him phantom when I defeat him, he wont think about it

yui:(pouted) if he do that ! i'll put him a sleep forever.

kevin: hehehe, now he gonna telepathic us.

chimera: (telepathic) brat, y-you don't the nerve to do that!

Yui: DOSE IT LOOK LIKE IM PLAYING AROUND!

chimera flinch but keeping his cool

kevin: yui calm down, even what he do , he's a nice guy when you get to know him

yui: fine, but I have a deal for you chimera that is better

chimera: i'm listening.

Yui: i'll help him if you cut off and be patient of giving him a lot of time , you get enough phantom what he defeat as long you help him get stronger when he figure out of his potential , i'll give you a dream of eating for your fantasy

chimera: hmm, very well , i'll try , I accept your deal.

yui: yay!

kevin: thanks yui, your the best.

She snuggled him with joy

kevin: I'll help you of friendship as show you that what real and not , so i'm glad I woke you up and since you are my friend even help the research , want to be one of my girlfriend?

She screened in delight. Then tackle him and rub her head to his head, as she sexy smile at him.

Kevin: what with that smile?

Yui: oh you know why~

she unbutton show her clevage as he blushes

kevin: w-well we are alone and n-no one isn't here.

Yui: oh you know why~.

She unbutton show her cleavage as he blushes.

Kevin: w-well we are alone and n-no one isn't here.

Yui: that's why I invited you~.

Kevin: hehe, yeah john said this to me, bruce and every rider he encounter that he had a friend he blocked us male so you wont have to worried about being pregnant till the time come if we feel like if we wanted, so we do it munch we wanted.

Yui: well that's a relief.

Kevin: also I am hungry, (look at her with a grin) if is a dream come true, i'm ready for my sweet treat!

She kissed him as he fondle her breasts as she moan as he smirked then they strip as she see his long hard cock. 

Yui: are you ready~?

Kevin: oh yeah

she give the headpiece a kiss, begin licking it all over, including his balls as he grunt in pleasure, she giggle as open her mouth sucking it more and more as he grunting pleasure like the feeling of her warm mouth and salvia all over his cock, he moving his hips and petted her hair.

Kevin: keep going! i'm cum!

she bopping her head up and down faster, and more till he cummed in her mouth which she swallowed it as he squirt a bit on her hands as she licking it from her fingers.

Kevin: you pervy girl~.

Yui: is so yummy~.

Kevin then giving her love bite as sucking licking her neck as she moan and blush.

kevin: you look pretty tasty as well~.

He even fondle her butt and biting her more as she moan.

Yui: ooh~, t-this feels good~.

Kevin then show his cock as he rubbing her pussy as she moan more as she wanted to bad.

Kevin: you want it?

Yui: (moan) yes please.

Kevin: please what? You have to beg my cute little puppy.

Yui: w-woff woff!

Kevin: good girl.

He put it in as she moan, he start thrusting slowly a bit but faster as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kevin: who's a good girl?

Yui: i-i'am! Please! More! Go faster!

She then in a doggie raised her ass up wiggle it in front of his cock.

Kevin: you naughty puppy.

Yui: y-yes, I'm a naughty puppy! Stick that bone in me!

Kevin: here comes the treat!

He shove it in he pussy as she moan so loudly, he grab her buttcheek as pounding her like crazy in and out, moving his hips faster and he start groping her breasts more and fondling them as she losimg her mind, rolling her eyes up and sticking her tongue out making a goofy face while he love biting her a lot on the neck and sucking it then spanking her ass a bit more.

Yui: k-kevin! T-tame me! Tame this wild doggy!

Kevin: I'm cumming!

Yui: me too!

He cummed so munch deep as she moan loudly, she lay down to his chest panitng.

Kevin: how was it?

Yui: that was amazing.

Kevin: such a cute doggy. (petting her head)

**Timeskip**

At the spa bath with mira, she felt a bit of jealousy.

Akido: seem kind of out of, what's up? (touch her butt)

mira jump and slip hit her head.

Mira: ow!

Akido: i didn't mean to freak you out.

Mira grumble a bit as they enter the spa tub.

Then they see kevin and his familiar came in.

Kevin: hey girls.

Mira: oh hi kevin.

Kevin: mind if we join in?

Akido: we don't mind

As they dip in they start to relax in the water

Mira: kevin what you and yui do?

Kevin: oh, we mated.

Mira: YOU WHAT?!

Akido: HUH?!

Flare, anae, toroko, neuo: NO FAIR! YUI!

Kevin: don't worry, she wont get pregnant as john explain it to me and any rider ,but i sitll love you all.

Mira pouted cutely as she sit on his lap.

Kevin: cute as a little bunny (petted her head)

Akido pull kevin's head to her breasts.

Akido: well, as long as your busting virginity's, I wanted to be next~.

She grab his right hand to her left breast.

Mira: hey!

She snatch him.

Mira: you had him enough!

Akido: oh? So you want to have yours first?

Mira blush red and look away.

Mira: s-shut up!

Flare: HEY!

Kevin: relax you girls, i don't call favorite, and beside i need to help bruce beat that Phoenix guy if he's the problem, not to mention i need extra strength i need my heart to tamed those wild animals.

Neou: Well, you need to find the gun and the ring with it.

Kevin: gun? And what kind of ring?

Toroko: well let say you'll see it as a surprise.

Kevin: alright since thanks to yui made an easy deal for khimera but even he try, he still have to eat me if i don't feed him.

The familiars all hugged him with joy.

Flare: we're glad your doing well

Kevin: couldn't done it without my girlfriends.

Akido: today sure was peaceful wasn't it?

Toroko: sure is.

They notice mira grumble.

Kevin: something wrong mira?

Mira: don't worry about it.

Akido: come on something wrong.

Kevin:(petted her head) no need to hide it, just let it all out, your you not always the head of the sercurity.

Mira: it just seems like, theyre been more breakdown phenaomba and phantoms lately , and more people lost control of their magi and the phantom taking advantage of it and turn into demons. With all that difficult, it feel a little defeated I guess.

Kevin: is alright, I'm sure as bruce wanted to give hop with his prefromance and smile with joy, he kept that promise and I kept mind of tamed it and stop it with my bare hands,i'll do what I can and beside the power that rival to a demon will help, that's why together we'll win by trusting and believing each other if what way, and I need you mira.

Mira smile and lean to his chest to feel more comfort.

**Timeskip**

bruce, arata and lilith spotted shards of glass on the floor.

Bruce: oh dear, what a mess.

He look around.

Bruce: I wonder who did it.

He turn to john and kevin.

Bruce: hey guys.

John: seem you notice the broken windows.

Lilith: yes.

Arata: but who did it?

Kevin: well uh, I saw who did it but I wasn't sure if it possible.

Bruce: who?

Kevin: well it happen like this.

**Flashback**

kevin is walking down the halls after having his bath.

kevin: man that was a good bath, and the plus side, that I lost my virginty and the first guy got laid, I wonder how bruce gonna do it to who first?

Then he spotted Selina walking in.

Kevin: oh hey Selina how's it going?

She ignored him and continues to walk.

Kevin:(walk up to her) Selina are you alright?

When he was about to grab her shoulder, the windows shattered.

Kevin: what the hell?!

He opens his eyes and selina was gone.

**End flashback**

Kevin: and that what happen.

Bruce: hmm, strange.

Lilth: so you don't think someone broke into our school?

Arata: do they know who?

bruce: not the phantom, there not too stupid to get in here.

Mira: you mean it wasn't you?

mira and akido came along keivn's and bruce's familiar.

john: if it was them mira the would've know and tell the truth already.

Bruce: and I was with him making sure he doesn't sneak out peeping on the girls.

Arata: you was?

Bruce: dude I know you very long.

Kevin: not even yui, let say she asleep and in control(then came yui hug his back)

yui: that's right, I was with him the entire time,s eem like some serious magic.

kevin: maybe a new person, john what do you know?

John: let say a riddle, a blast from the past, a reflection like looking into a mirror of each other opposite.

Bruce: is someone who looks like selina?

John: you can say that.

Bruce: but who?

John: you'll see, is a surprise.

Bruce: very well.

Mai: so where is this mysterious person who did get here?

Mira: in the library.

Lilith: in the library? yeah maybe but I hope not.

Timeskip

arin: the library?

Bruce: yep.

Arata: they seem pretty freaked out.

Bruce: kevin seem quiet about it.

Yui: a library huh? I don't remember that.

John: you was asleep that long.

Levi:(spooked yui) ghost have visit this place.

Yui got scared and hugged kevin's arm.

Bruce: (pets levi's head) easy levi, you scared the heck out of her and ghost?

Levi: sorry about that.

Bruce: and what you mean by ghost?

kevin: yui is afraid of ghost, but think demon and dragon are cute.

John:_ is steven and dan was here, they be surprise._

Bruce: and what you mean by ghost?

Levi: acutally there have been vicitms of ghost.

Arata: seriously? Ghost that attack?

Arin: yes, it was raining hard that day, just like it was yesterday.

Kevin: it was worst rain storm yet, we all have to go to our dorm and study.

Arin: all except a pair of twin sisters, on donated by the rain they decided to stay in the library and tonight and work.

Kevin: of what we heard the window was broken, crashing down of the shelf, suddenly the older sister is gone, we search as hard we can and she's not here, is unknown of where she is.

Levi: all of this happen 6 month before you arrived this school.

Arata: kay, but how it gonna do with ghost?

Kevin: some say they see it, i'am a witness of what happen yesterday by the hallways.

Bruce: we better solve this, let get Lilith ,mira , Selina and akido to find out this ghost we're dealing with.

They went to the library to see them.

Lilith: hi bruce, did you something?

Bruce: hey guys! The whole ghost story seem to plan an encore, I want to find out more of this mysterious ghost's history in here.

Lilith: oh really?

bruce: just like the breakdown phenomama.

mira: whatever.

bruce: okay, hey Selina?

he turn of selian stared the book as he walk to her.

Bruce: yo! Selina.

Selina turn at bruce.

Selina: oh hi bruce.

Bruce: what you up too? kevin said yesterday you ignore him and the window shattered.

Selina: um, well-.

Then the whole place shaking and glowing.

Bruce: what's going on?

Then the entire room start to change.

mira: and here it comes

Then the entire room start to change of a ruin

arata: okay then, can anyone tell me where the library went?

Bruce: or where the hell are we?

Lilith and mira in their magnus form

mira: looks like we're at the enteral library

Lilith: so wait, are you saying someone transport us all of us here in our own will?

Akido yawn and got up.

Akido: of course thing get interesting just I decide to take a nap.

Bruce was hugging Selina as she was blushing.

Bruce: oh sorry.

Selina: I-is okay.

Selina: watch out arata!

Something came as then john, bruce and kevin notice , bruce summon his hand gun and john got his book gun they shoot it and kevin slice it to make it gone.

Bruce: that was close one.

arata and bruce notice Selina who look different without the glasses, wears a simple dark neck choker, opera gloves, and a cape-like gown held together by two strings around her neck that mostly covers her chest. Additionally, she also wears a black mini short with a brown belt, stockings, and black thigh high boots.

Arata: knee socks?

Bruce: (blush) S-Selina?

?: your kamen rider wizard and the demon lord canidate?

arata: your not Selina.

bruce: who are you?

Kevin: no way, she's here?

Lieselotte turn and looked at kevin.

Lieselotte: why hello kevy~.

Kevin: y-you too leise.

Mira:(glared at her even jelaosuy) seriously what are you doing?

Lieselotte: hello miss lilith, hi there mira, its been a while,(teleport behind them and touch their shoulders) I'll be taking your magic now.

But before she could a slash of her magic as john and bruce stop it along levi.

Levi: what your not even gonna act knowledge us? That's pretty rude.

Lieselotte: is akido and the ninja,you tow been doing well.

Akido: yes we have, wish we say the same with you, but you look like you turn to a crazy skank.

Bruce: your the missing student.

John: seem you been very busy, which is not in a good way.

Arata: what's going on?

Bruce: twin sister?

Selina: yeah, who dissapred from the library.

Arata: so she's the girl who turn into a ghost?

Lieselotte: turn to a ghost? Is that what they saying about me now?

Lilith: she decided to move forward of they experiment to connect the eternal library.

Mira: the former second grimore head security.

Selina: trintiy seven, lisseote sherlock.

Bruce and john: i see.

Arata: trinity seven?

Kevin: liese , i was worried sick about you and why would you take the magic of your friends like that?

Lieselotte: (lick her lips)oh kevy , didn't expect even all lord candidate, and your kamen rider wizard i heard about, such an opportunity, guess I'll take al of your magic and make kevin my king~

Kevin: wait what?

Bruce: a twist of an act.

Then bruce qucikly turn as he got kick

Lilith: bruce!

They see pheonix came as bruce land on his feet.

Bruce: pheonix!

Phoenix: time to die!

Lieselotte: they wanted something as a deal, i'll take the magic while they deal with you and along kevin as I can fixed him up.

bruce: what'd you mean fixed him up ?

Lieselotte: you'll see.

kevin: get's I have no choice.

Lieselotte: oh and also when I teleport I got the belt and someone have it.

Kevin: who?!

?: me.

they turn to see phantom female with snake hair.

?: the name medusa(show the beast driver) I took it.

Kevin: oh nuts.

He grunt as he felt pain to his chest as he fall in one knee as he hold it.

Kevin: damn it, chimera, now's not time! (grunt more of pain and panting a bit)

Bruce: damn it, hang in there man.

Kevin:(chuckle a bit) don't worry about me bro, you deal with feather duster (getting back up) i'm not that easy to get down.

Bruce nodded then turn at phoenix.

Phoenix: ready for this?

Bruce: yeah.

John: i'll help and deal with Lieselotte.

Bruce: make sure she didn't get rather me or Kevin.

John: you don't need to worry, your magic is too munch for her.

Bruce: what'd you mean?

John: you'll see.

Bruce nodded then summon of his driver.

**DRIVER ON! ****PLEASE!**

He put on his ring.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He slip a mask on the ring down.

Bruce: Henshin.

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

He made a red magic circle on his left, went passed him to become wizard.

**HII HII HII HII HII~!**

Wizard charge at phoenix as they bring their sword begin clashing to each other, dodges wizard's kick and his bullet as phoenix flame blast wizard crashed to the wall.

Mira: how could you leave your postion to fight evil to do such satirically work?

Lieselotte: Well, quite simple really, (summon a tablet) I did it as grimore. I wanted to study some magic along wizard's and kevin's ability,(activate it)I only work for the grimore security, so I can see different breakdown phenaoma up close.

She teleport to get near kevin and arata but john quickly use his book sword to push her out of the way when she reappeared.

Lieselotte: who you think you being in the way?

John: just a kamen rider passing through,(show his card) remember that.

He put on his decade belt around his waist.

John: henshin.

Put the card inside and close the belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then he transformed into decade.

Decade: kamen rider decade,(slide his hand to his book blade) now, let's do this.

She growled but calm down

Lieselotte: your quite interesting for a rider.

Decade: I know.

Levi: your taking your bullcrap too far.

Akido: this time i'm gonna help out, you wont get near kevin.

Lilith: and is my responsablity to save you from the dark side.

She sat down the broken pillar with her leg cross.

Lieselotte: Well ladies, you have me diadvantge.

Arata:(blush)those leg go all th-

kevin smack him.

Kevin: no.

Leiselottte: so the demon lord is nothing but a creepy little pervert and wizard is a ringmaster magicaion.

Decade: and you wanted to target arata as the demon king coordinate, a taboo is that your doing make it something awful.

Lieselotte: you guess right.

She giggle as re-appeared behind her sister.

Mira: stop it!

Lieselotte: like this?

She bit her neck, as Selina blush and moan as if she feeling her magic taken away, wizard in his wind element as he turn to see Selina in trouble.

Wizard: Selina! No!

Lieselotte: (lick her lips again) she really was tried to mask her what a good little girl.

Mira's orb glow.

Mira: imperal magical increasing.

Shadow wings.

Lieselotte: yes! Now this is taboo! There has to be a demon lord element in the internal library.

Akido: this is bad.

Lieselotte: now I recuried that magic, i'm a demon lord canidatie isn't that nice?

But wizard got punch by phoenix as then wizard switch his ring to water.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI~ SUI~ SUI~ SUI~!**

In his water mode as he unleashed water wave slashes try to wash him out but didn't work.

Phoenix: you think that will stop me cuz i'm fire? My flames burn hotter then the sun!

He got in his sword slashing wizard a lot then medusa join in, punch him and snakes rapiddling hitting him as phoenix flames slash him and uppercut him and jump do a flame kick explosion.

Wizard: GAAHH!

Sent flying to tumble down with the gang and turn back to bruce.

Bruce: ow, damn it. (Trying to get up)

Phoenix: heh, your going to die, and fall to despair!

Then he got shot which he cut to turn to see Lilith with her gun

Phoenix: tch you pest!

Lilith: bruce your injured ! you have to wait till your heal

bruce: the show not done, I still bring more of my best encore

phoenix: well i'm ending it !

he zoom at Lilith but bruce push her out as he got slash on the back of the flame sword

Lilith: BRUCE !

Bruce got to his knees

phoenix: you shoudlve move !

bruce: try to attack someone not on guard, even the hepless ? your the weak one !

phoenix stomp on his back many time as bruce grunting in pain

bruce: _I swear I'll never be down, I do admit...I've been despair I endure...losing my mom and dad, hiriji , Selina in trouble like this, I wanted to save them...but I have this burning feeling in me, that I remember what my parents said._

**Flashback**

kid burce: mommy, daddy, will I have my own circus?

bruce's dad: of course son, but not alone.

bruce's mom: you'll have laugh and smile when you make more friends and someone in your heart to care and we're always be in your heart no matter what, i'm proud of my little ringmaster.

**end flashback**

Bruce: _I get it now, I accept my despair but...it doesn't mean I can fight back! i'll be the hope for every encore there is!_

He got up push phoenix.

Bruce: this encore is not! Over!

Phoenix: oh yeah? And why's that?

Bruce: (smile) because the show is reaching to the climax!

As his body glowing , along then everyone hears a carnival noise turning on, then Brace pull out his staff and twirl it as he stabs it to the ground making the light blank out.

Lieselotte: what's happening?

Decade: that's his thing.

Wizardragon(telepathic) so you done it now huh? I never expect a human like you about it.

Bruce: I made a promise, I to myself thanks to my parents, for the world i'll travel to reaching a climax, cuz The show must go on!

wizardagon:( telepathic) I'll allow you to use my power, the ring will indeed allow you to channel my power into reality, but draw ever close to despair.

Bruce: not exactly, you've been my hope that you give me.

wizardragon:(telepathic) you calling me hope?

Bruce: with all this strength, is all part of the show!

Bruce nodded then summon of his driver

**DRIVER ON!**

He put on his ring.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!  
**  
He slip a mask on the ring down.

bruce: Henshin

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

He made a red magic circle on his left, went passed him to become wizard.

**HII HII HII HII HII~!**

he turn to wizard but a flashes a new ring of a same as wizard ring but line horn as a dragon.

Levi: what is that?

Yui: I never seen a ring before

he put it on his belt then slide the mask

**FLAME! ****DRAGON! BURN...BURN... BURN! BURN! BUR****N****!**

Then a magic circle appear in front of him as it went to him, but mai appeared and turn into a fire dragon and start to fly around, when the magic circle went past him and mai went inside Wizard's cloak turn red and his upper armor is now dragonic and his helmet has horns with another ruby on his head, two dragon designed ring-shoulderpads and his chest has the front of a dragon on it.

Wizard: kamen rider wizard, flame dragon!(flick his trench coat) IT'S SHOWTIME!

Lilith: w-w-w-WHAT?! 

Levi: hello~.

Arin: whoa!

Mira: what the?!

Akido: huh?!

Phoenix: impossible!

Wizard then walk up to him as the phoenix try too punch and kick him but wizard dodge and each block, kick his face then eblow his gut and jump over him then roundhouse kick to the ground, phoenix got up got his sword swinging and slashing him but he slide ,dodges his left and right then kick him as he took an orange ring to his belt

**SUMMONING PLEASE!**

He summon mai who's looks like a battle armor ring master.

Then he took another ring, to his belt.

**CONNECT****! PLEASE!**

He summon his hand weapon and open the hand to touch it

**C'MON! AND SLASH! SHAKE HAND! COPY! PLEASE!**

He summon another one, and do it on his belt again

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Summon his gatlting handgun in blade claw mode, give it to mai.

Mai: thanks master.

Wizard nodded, they charge in as wizard blocking each of phoenix's sword swing blazing , mai came block his swing then slash and knee him , dodges his swing as the two block his speed flaming strike, mai thrusting her sword at him many time of fire explosion and wizard spin slashing him many times

phoenix: no way! You don't possessed the power to beat me! I am forever return stronger!

then wizard thurst his blades to make him back away

wizard: well in that case, my final trick to make you disappeared for good!

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! VERY NICE! SPECIAL FABLIOUS!**

Then mai turn to a fire dragon as a symbol magic on his feet, he car wheel while mai went to hit phoenix up top in mid air, wizard jump up top as he deliver a flaming kick along mai's help unleashed a flaming expslion as phoenix screaming senting flying to space.

Phoenix: that brat! he think sent me to space will stop me! it'll take more then tha-

He notice not stop as he turn to the sun as his eyes wide meaning that was wizard's plan.

Phoenix: HE SENDING ME TO THE SUN! DAMN YOU KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!

He went to the sun as he screaming exploding so munch of pain as he gone for good.

as wizard land down.

Wizard: TA-DA!

Mai: (hugs him) your amazing Brucy!

Wizard: I know.

Lieselotte: my such magic you have, I do admit I can't wait to get you next soon.

Wizard: liese, aren't you worried about kevin? His life is at sake here of the debt he must do to his own phantom.

Lieselotte: what?

Wizard: you didn't know huh? Kevin have a phantom name chimera, the one that help of his kamen rider beast form, he must feed the beast more phantom or else he'll eat him as right now.

He point at kevin in pain and panting.

Wizard: the beast is eating him alive slowly to his soul.

Lieselotte: WHAT?!

Wizard: yeah, thanks to you helping those two phantom, who got the beast driver, kevin will die of it losing the debt.

Kevin got to his knees a bit feeling a bit pale and panting a bit.

Lieselotte: OH NO!

Lieselotte went to him and pick him up.

Lieselotte: kevy! please hang in there!

kevin: first your sister, and now me. (cough a little of blood)

Lieselotte: I...I….I I I…

Medusa: well this is getting annoying

she turn to see medusa holding the beast driver.

Medusa: let him die already but since your not helping, I have one magic to cast to make you more dark.

she thrust her hand as she gasp as she corrupted make her eyes glow red, as she smirk,

medusa: my work here is done.

Wizard turn back to normal and remove his belt as he pull out his hat.

Bruce: not yet it is hey Kevin! A good beast tamer needs his animal companions!

He taps his hat then a lion, a bull, a Champollion, a falcon and a flying dolphin went out of his hat.

The animal charge In hit her as she grunt and vanished as the beast driver fall to kevin, he rush and got it as he gasp a bit then got up.

Kevin: wow that's better! and it feel nice, also. (walk to bruce and flick his forehead)

Bruce: ow! What was that?! I save your life!

Kevin: the beast thing is my thing, don't steal someone act, stick to yours.

Bruce: sorry, I was running out of time.

Kevin: no excuses.

Yui run and hugged him tight while tearing a bit, same with his familiars.

Yui: i(sniff) I almost lost you!

Flare: thank god your alright.

Kevin: i'm oaky now.

Decade: hate to interrupt the moment but, liese here is now corrupted.

Bruce: shit.

He turn to Selina and walk to her and check her hope.

Bruce: Selina please be alright.

Decade: I got leise here.

Arata: mind if I help?

Decade: okay.

Arata: surbive corvent archive! Execute tama!

He summon a gun and decade got his card to put inside of his belt

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD!**

**HII HII HII HII HII~!**

Red circle passed decade to become wizard.

Bruce: what?!

D-Wizard: kamen rider! wizard mode! (show his ring like) it's showtime!

They see her on the tablet

lesiotte: let see, the ability to eliminate allmagic, strong enough to erase breakdown phenaoma.

D-wizard: you got the reserrach of what he can do huh ?

lesiotte: you guess right, I want to make my kevy a demon king by fix him up better then that beast inside of him.

D-wizard: don't bother, also arata don't listen to her ,she'll mess with your head !

she frown to make a blast from her hand but D-Wizard thrust his hand as stone wall block it as got the handgun as she quickly dodges the slash but the other slash got her then

levi: let's help him.

akido: right!

as they charge but leisotte burst her wings to blow them as she went to arata.

leisotte: well that's better

she bit his neck as sucking his magic

bruce: arata !

D-wizard put his card in his belt

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

D-Wizard: you guys fix him, she's mine.

Magic circle appeared, his hand went through as another magic circle in front of her, his hand became big to whammed her away from him.

liesotte:(moan) oh my god, I never thought so anything incredible(lick her finger) if I had kevin, it be so good~.

D-Wizard: well let test out how strong you are.

Make a square teleport as went passed him and her then suddenly the area turn back to normal

Bruce: everything back to normal.

Kevin: but john is fighting her alone.

Bruce: duh, riders sometimes play a solo act or a duet

Bruce: duh, riders sometimes play a solo act or a duet

Kevin: we should take sleina to the infirmary.

Bruce: is she alright?

Arin: selian not so lucky, if we don't find a to get her magic back to her, she'll end up dissapaered and die.

Lilith: magic is a life force, is all match hesitance.

bruce: but arata lost his meaning the grimore protect him, i'am hope.

He pull out a ring to put on Selina's finger and to the belt.

**TRANSFER****! PLEASE!**

As she breathing now.

Lilith: what'd you do?

Bruce: giving some of my magic to her, she alive for now, but she'll be very good as new ounce her magic return.

Lilith: thank goodness.

**with D-wizard**

As liesotte who made dark monster minions but got crunch by stone as he pull his diened gun

D-wizard: arata soon get some help, but now let see how strong you are.

Put two cards inside of his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE: ETENRAL! KAMEN RIDE: RYUGA!**

Then he summon eternal and rygua ,the dark rider, ryuga charge in slashing each of the dark monster, then eternal fighting her as swift his cape and rapidling punching her then do a roundhouse kick at her sent her the ground.

**meanwhile with bruce**

Bruce, kevin and there two familiar watching arata get some help of copy of akido's magic.

Bruce man, it was amazing, of using that dragon form, it'll come in handy for any performance.

Kevin: so phoenix gone for good?

bruce: yep, since he think he so blazing hot, I sent him to the sun, forever non stop loop dying over and over, cannot get strong and stuck there forever.

Mai: (hugs him) and I'm the one who suggested him, so i'll be his first!

lali: yeah right, it should be me

?: now no need to hog him, I want to be with him too (hug him)

they turn to a young petite woman with long grey-white hair and a large black bow on top of her head. Her attire consists of a black strapless camisole with white stripes connected to a black choker with a metal ring, a red mini skirt with white clothes, black stockings, and brown loafers. Additionally, she also sports black arm sleeves held together with white bands, a black grommet belt, small black belts on both legs with the right one on the upper thigh and left one on her ankle.

bruce: wait you almost look like hiriji but(senses her) Astil, is that you?

Astil: yep!

Kevin: holy crap! you got a human formed!

Mai: that's great now let go of him now! He's my master! You have yours!

Astil: true but I see him as my boyfriend.

mai: huh?!

john:(came in) hey guys.

bruce: sup, how it go?

john: got away and going to the school .

Kevin: we have to stop her, leave her to me and arata.

Flare: then you'll need these.

Toss a stone gun and a bit of a stone ring.

Kevin: wait isn't that what I think it is?

Flare: yep, it will help.

Kevin: good, let's go!

They rush in as then made it to the infirmary then they see arata with some magic stopping lieselotte try to harmed Lilith, yui and levi.

Arata: alright! Guess who got his magic mojo back?

Levi, yui and Lilith: arata!

Bruce: nice to see you back to your feet again.

Astil: not bad jumping in so blindly.

Lilith: I know that voice, and I recognize that magic, is the astil codex.

Astil: is very nice to meet you in person, hiijri who felt like this so I be called sora.

Bruce: nice name.

Kevin: okay liese, you gone to wild, is time for me to tamed you till you behave and be nice ounce again.

Lieselotte: (giggle) you sure have your words to anyone you face, why not join me, I can give you any magic you desire to be my king, my demon king.

Kevin: sorry being a circus and show performance with my bro and girlfriend is what I wanted, beside since your back it wants the same without you and don't bother stealing his magic again, he came prepare.

Lieselotte: okay then, you leave me no choice (showing a purple circle aura)

kevin: what'd you doing?!

Sora: oh no I don't believe it!

Lilith: please don't do this lieslotte.

Lieselotte: the term trinity seven refers to specific reverse indiviuals, they've obtain the last tehcnia within their archives.

Arata: what does that means.

Lieselotte: it means it usually has terrible consensuses for the mage who uses it but i'm taking that risk for you.

Then the wave as everything seem frozen except sora, john, kevin and bruce.

Kevin: oh no, you use the secret technique acadia!

Bruce: what that means?

Sora: this is bad, she obtain the highest levels of arcadia!

She smirk as lieselotte made 14 phantom monster.

Bruce: not good, that medusa pbantom give her a boost to make phantom monsters.

Lieselotte: is called ballpeor the last crust that the maitde thakur is founder of logos are two devolved before he passed into the next realm. It takes the measure of all possible occurrences and drastically slow down time for all except the mages who casts it. To put it simply it's the closet thing that exists to actually freezing time.

Kevim: what you gonna do now?

Lieselotte: kevin i know you to well and arata is the key to free you from the beast within and be all mine.

Kevin: sorry but i wont let you know.

Lieselotte: well if i take your magic and arata it be simple.

Kevin:( grab the stone gun and the new ring) liese, I know you very munch as well , but i can't let it corrupt your mind and i know your in there ! I'm going to tamed and feast that destruction till it gone !

He using his new ring at his belt

**SET OPEN!**

Khimeria: (telepathic) really to risk of what your doing. ? Shoudlve eat you when igot the chance

Kevin: shut up!

This surprise the beast in intrudgie.

Kevin: i have a debt i did but I'm the one who tamed your feast, anything happen to me is you as well so, (using his energy within to smack the chimera) we can use our strength together as a lion tamer , no, the beast tamer that I'll help bruce give him and his friends and girlfriend to make the best encore to the whole wide world, (smile) beside beating the phantom and bring everyone back including leise is a pinch of chance.

Khimera: (chuckle) no one have ever smack me and got guts, since i agree that hunger so I'll leave my strength to you.

Then flare, toroko, neou, and anae are free, they turn to see their master using the new ring.

**HYPER GO! HY-HY-HY-HYPER!**

The holographic Khimira as the familair merge as well as running went passed beast , then a flurry sparkling arua flash blue around him. His black suit is now blue, red lion symbol chest , blue and yellow line helmet, red eyes, T like horn, golden wrist band with stirngs, gold line on his legs , white neck and white gloves and then his stone ring brust and the stone burst show a gun that blue and gold of a lion picture.

?: kamen rider! Hyper Beast! (twirl his gun) is time for the main dish!

Lieselotte: WHAT?!

Bruce: awesome!

Inside of lieselotte's mind the real her sees it as she blush hard and purr licking her fingers and feel horny and wet of seeing hyper beast.

Hyper beast charge in tackle each phantom outside as they watch , hyper beast as he shooting each of them all as summon a chameleon whip to slash whip each of the phantom around , summon a bull knuckle gusntlet to punching at each of them and, dolphin spear to slash and thrust each of the phantom, falcon sword he slashing of them and then use his dice saber with his new ring as he spin it as he got 3.

**HYPER! SABER STRIKE!**

3 of his animals strike the 9 phantoms as exploded as he ate them ,as he open his ring then put on his gun

**HYPER MANGUIK STRIKE!**

The hologtam khimera run around till merge when he point his gun at them as he shoog unlesehed thr khiemra to destroy them all as ate them.

Hyper beast: thanks for the meal!

Bruce: A great encore!

Lieselotte: my my such great power you have, it really surprise me you  
unlocked a new formed.

Hyper beast: yes and now to stop you.

Lieselotte: not if i do this.

She went to arata and bit his neck to absorb his magic as she gasp a bit then fall down on her neck, notice the symbol.

Bruce: we know you do that.

Sora: the hassidim on his band was a fake, the real one on his neck.

Bruce: and i put an illusion to trick you. So you made a contact thanks to aikido, so that means.

The symbol on her chest as she scream burst of purple liquid out of her chest.

Hyper beast's thought: if i recall arata see something in akido's past as a little girl and praying

Then hyper beast walk to her as he touch her shoudler as the corurpt magic wears off

Liesotte: kevy.

Hyper beast: yes is me, (then hug her)there no need to do all of this , when you was gone i couldn't stop searching high and low for you or worst i thought the phantom got you, selina is all you had left as a family and we're family too and they want you back and so do i , arata trusted and will to akido as munch as I do of the pain, bruce is the hope for us and I'm that too, so we love you and come back to us.

She smiled and hugged back while tearing.

Her black wings vanisjed of white sparkle.

Liesotte: impossible, i abandon my friend, my sister, you and this world forever, i can't go back to your world, I'm stuck where i belong.

Bruce: what she mean by that sora?

Sora: the risk involed with using the last crest, pythagoras the major created the techqnuie trapped forever in this world moving faster then light, in other words he could never return to the ordinary world again.

John: mean not foward or backwerd he trap there forever

Sora: yes.

Bruce: no

Hyper beast: like hell!

Liesotte: huh?

Hyper beast: I'm not leaving you , not this time ! Even of research you did but, i wont lose you !

He grabbed her shoulder and put his head to her and use the another ring on his belt he put.

S**ET OPEN! ALMAGATION!**

The whole world start to shift a little, then a bright flashes engulf around turn back to normal

arata: huh what?

as the rest notice hyper beast make akido, yui and mira awe and blushing more.

hyper beast: hey guys.

Yui: OH WOW!

Mira: a-a-amazing.

Lilith: kevin, y-you unlocked a new formed like bruce!

Arata: now that's badass!

Levi: i'll say.

Akido:(smirk) and very handsome~.

Mira blushing red try not to look.

Hyper beast: yep, this is my hyper beast(remove the belt) and I help and cure liese back to normal.

Lilith: well that's a relief.

They turn at her who suddenly have lion ears and a lion tail along a bit sharp teeth.

Liesotte: purr~.

bruce: what the hell?!

kevin: yeah I share a bit half of my magic to reborn her , new and improve, how you like it liesotte?

Liesotte: love it.

Selina begin to wake up as see bruce.

Bruce: hey Selina.

Selina: bruce.

She notice the ring she had on.

Selina: you save my life?

Bruce: Well it keep you hold(Remove the ring) plus kevin save your sister from the darkness, i'm glad your alright, cant be the great performance I have with my shiny star (kiss her cheek)

she blushed up a storm

Liesotte: aw so cute, my little sister finally had a boyfriend.

Selina then throw her pillow at her.

Selina:(blush) s-shut up!

she notice her change of a lion girl.

Selina: and what happen to you?!

Liesotte: same situation as yours.

Bruce: well wanna join the circus? There is room for every audience to see it.

Liesotte: as long I can be with my beast king, a king needs his queen(hug his arm)

Then grab his cheek she lick her lips.

Kevin:(blush) uh what you doing?

Liesotte: oh you know what.

she kiss him as deep as she tasting him then mira snatch him away from her.

mira: alright that's enough!

Liesotte: oh no I'm not(snatch him) let's catch up my king~ (zoom out)

flare: GET BACK HERE!

they zoom in chasing her

levi: you missed it Selina, brucy unlocked a new transformation to defeat that phoenix for good

bruce: is kamen rider wizard dragon mode.

Selina: oh poo!

bruce: if you like I can show you it.

Selina: maybe some other time.

Bruce: alright, and now, (put on his top hat) I better do my grand performance as ever!

Levi: (hugged him) and i'll be your assistance!

Lilith: hey! I want in this too!

sora:(hug him) sorry but i'm calling dibs!

Aria: (hugs him) no, I'm his true assistance, I have the hat to prove it.

the dragon twins hug him as well.

mai and lali: is us! we give up the power to defeat the phoenix!

Bruce: easy easy everyone.

He give the dragon twins a petted in the head and same with arin and sora and levi.

bruce: there's enough room for everyone, beside like I said, the show must goes on!


	5. magic 5

Bruce is balancing on a ball with one leg and reading a spell book with five more on his hat in a library.

Bruce: hmmm, I see.

He do it upside down while balancing the ball and his foot holding other books while still reading more spell books.

bruce: so that how it is huh?

Lilith notice this and she saw him balancing with his hand on a ball juggling more books with his feet. As lilith notice of arata too as well reading over some spell books with some help by trinity seven members too and so do kevin.

Lilith: _that's strange, I know bruce is doing his thing but he and arata are working hard espcially kevin too._

Then arata and bruce came in after reading some books, the ring master is pulling out a note book and start writing down what the members of trinity seven told them with a feather pen.

arata: why you have a feather pen?

bruce: wanna try it out.

arata: nobody use feather pen more often dude.

Lilith: arata, bruce.

They jump a bit turn to see Lilith.

Bruce: woah nice surprise.

Arata: oh Lilith, you scared me.

lilith: so is there something the matter with you two?

Bruce: it's obvious with me right?

Lilith: not just you but both of you.

Bruce: hehe, I guess is kidna weird even for arata.

Lilith: well you two have been so diligent in the past several days (pull out a sign of their faces) I expected been replace by an imposter

bruce: ahaha silly lily, if I was I would make myself disappeared beside a ringmaster performance need to boost up his level and his stars and family like you.

That made her blush a little.

bruce: hehehe so cute. (petted her head)

That made her blush more.

**Timeskip**

Bruce and arata explained to Lilith about what there doing while sora and john is here.

Lilith: I want you to be careful, magic is extremely dangerous.

Bruce: I know as important of your own life go out of control, john told me the bad news medusa cooking up a plan with some new allies.

Lilith: I see.

John: she using one of pehonix's feather.

Bruce: what for?

John: make clones.

Bruce: of course, phoenix clones but they don't have a proper immortal ability but limited as munch damage and destroy them, great phoenix's new brothers.

Lilith: hmm, we might be careful against medusa do of phoenix wasn't easy.

Bruce: so if arata and I go further of something happen as a monster, we train because everyone, my parents and hiriji one thing but thank god kevin save leisotte.

Arta: and speaking of that I wanna get powerful as I can, getting help me bring back hirji.

Bruce: so do I, including to bring hope and stop the phantoms to created more army from other people.

Lilith: arata, bruce, listen if you want I can do whatever my power to-

Then the bell.

Announcer: arata kasuga, bruce daxon and Lilith asami, please report to the headmaster office ideally.

They begin to walk through the hallway.

Arata: what is it? What you think he wants with us?

Bruce: who knows.

As bruce opens the door.

Kevin:(Came in) hey guys.

Bruce: hey Kev, called in here too?

Kevin: yep.

As bruce opens the door as arata came as they trip, bruce land at the ground, mira was here land on kevin's face and arata can see a view mira's pink panties.

Bruce: do you want some pepper spray?

She blushes that she sitting on kevin's face.

Arata: I see your not wearing bunny panties today.

Mira sent arata flying but notice she accidentally sent kevin flying.

Mira: KEVIN!

Kevin: I'm Okay! ow.

Bruce: (gets up) wow, you got quite the punch.

Mira: you better not look.

Bruce:(hands up in defense) no I wouldn't.

**Timeskip**

As they made it in the headmaster's office as arata rough up and mira bandage some on kevin.

Mira: you okay Kevin?

Kevin: I told you it's alright.

mira: still sorry

Biblia: I see arata is still not having any luck with woman I see.

Bruce: he dosn't have any to begin with.

Arata: I have no attention to plant my face in her crotch.

Sora: i'm sure you have no complain.

Arata: it wa-

Kevin karate chop his head.

Kevin: can it perv king.

Mira: headmaster please tell us why you summon us this urgency?

Biblia: right! I was thinking that arata, keven john and bruce should join the grimure security as assistent chef of the exception division.

Bruce: sweet.

Mira turn to kevin.

Kevin: isn't that great mira? I hope you don't mind.

Mira: I do not mind, but (glaring at arata) him. (turn bibila) you wanna make this ingrate second in command of security? I refuse, I cant let this lazy demon lord canidate pervert join us.

Bibila: i understand your point, but he does have a grades to qualified.

Kevin:(petted her head) aw is okay mira I know you make sure he don't hurt himself, so cute of you.

Arata: but like what dose exception division even do?

Akio: we kick major ass, we get to go around and beat up all the major evil mages causing trouble.

Arata: oh ohohoh! Sounds right up my ally!

Bruce: not to me it's not, I'm an entertainer not one who hurts people.

Kevin: dude for real?

Bruce: what?

Kevin: I understand that but as me you need to know what your dealing with, human or not.

Lilith: he's right, you maybe an entertainer but when you hunt phantom, you save people and will you let anyone get hurt if their a human.

Bruce: (grunted) I guess your right.

Lilith: beside there is another rider who do so of magics as that is ginga and amazon in rumor somewhere very far.

Bruce: who are they? Amazon sound familiar to me.

Lilith: I don't know.

John: kamen rider ginga, let say new rider round the heisei, ability of the planets and greater magic there is even level the gravity of the planets, amazon from the showa as his magic is amazing too

Bruce: interesting, can't wait to meet them one day.

Bibila: anyway lilith join too as a chaperone volutate knowledge and beside the danger of this assignment I'm a little wary to sent mira and akido by themselves.

Mira: worried? Whys that?

Bibila: because this one is different, dangerous I'm sending you one of the great magical acamdey that was wiped out and including the phantoms has hunted down as well, the royal lever magic acamdey. you'll leave the day tomorrow, I want the boys be up the speed as quick as possible, I want him to learn the need this exception and I want liltih and lesiotte be their tutors.

**Timeski****p**

Lilith, bruce who is shuffling cards, arata, kevin, leisotte, john, and astil are in there rooms.

Bruce: so lilly, (pull out five cards) your going to be our tutor? Pick a card.

liith see which five cards he set on the bed thinking on which card

Then she pick the one with the diamonds.

Bruce: 7 of diamonds, nice.

Lilith: well yeah I mean I was the one who got you and arata into the academy after all, i'm your teacher so I have the responsibility training you right?

Bruce: alright.

Arata: okay then, just tell us we need to do?

Sora: so basically, looks like thi-

then bruce throws a joker card on her forehead.

Bruce: bad grimore.

Sora: sorry.

Bruce: please do not encourage.

Sora: alright.

Lilith: thank you bruce.

Leisotte: what about you kevy? Are you in to that with me as your tutor~?

Kevin: I don't know.

Bruce: also come out levi, I know your hiding from the ceiling.

They look up to see levi with a cloaking blanket.

Bruce: why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Levi: if your going for a sexy hot tea her thing i might need a tutor too brucy~

Lilith: Levi!

Selina: (came out of the covers) sound like a big scope to me!

Then the dragon twins and the animal familar came.

The dragon twins: only us.

Flare: same here!

Arin came in naked but wrapped in towel.

Arin: I heard everything and i came right away.

Bruce:(cover his eyes) Arin what the hell!?

Lilith: for the love of god put some clothes on!

Then yui came out of nowhere hugged kevin.

Yui: oh miss lilith always quick

Lilith: you where the heck you come from?

Arata: huh that great time lilith

Sora: a commeited classy train thought.

Bruce: is it funny?

Lilith: I'm not trying to be funny! I'm actually mad! I'm glad to say the courage out loud.

Bruce: oh Lily you always be funny, it's part for any type of encounter i mean the audience wanna see your beautiful smile.

That made her blush more.

Bruce: (chuckle) and adorable too.

Lilith blush more until she is cherry red.

Bruce: can i ask you ? Do of the trinity seven as match of the 7 deadly sins right?

Lilith: yes.

Bruce: what type of sins the trinity seven have?

Lilith: yes they all perfect their final cross, that the task for each archive pulls. levi is envy or Invidia , yui is greed, Avaritia.

Arata: arin is Ira or wrath.

Bruce: seilotte is sloth a.k.a Acedia.

Kevin: akido is glua, gluttony even me too, and mira is same as arata such as pride, Superbia.

Bruce: I'm guessing lilith your is lust, Luxuria.

Lilith start to be embarrassed knowing that she is lust.

Bruce: (hug her head to his chest) is okay, is okay no need to. Seem i have pride too but i also figure since my magic i somehow invented the 7 heavenly viture and passed to each of you guys of your opposite sins.

Lilith: r-really?

Bruce: yes, mira, arata and i have Faith/humality, akido and kevin have temperance, yui have charity, levi have kidness, leisotte have Diligence, rain have Patience, and you Lily have Chastity.

Lilith: oh.

Bruce: yeah all of it is useful and great for the encounter, all of you have what it take to bring joy, laughter and have good heart entertain the audience.

Arin: so my husband, how did you manage to invent the 7 heavenly magics?

Bruce: sorry, but a ring master never reveal his secrets.

Arin: i see.

Bruce: and i told you not call me that, you know we're aren't married.

Arin: (hugs him) never.

Bruce: oh boy

Kevin: lilith is super embarrassed of that.

Arata: well consider lilith's body what else could her archive be? Hmmm I be do some more research.

Lilith: cant we talk about something else please?!

Bruce: I could bring in joe in here if you want.

Yui: who's joe?

Arata: bruce's pet lion.

Lilith: WHY YOU HAVE A PET LION?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Bruce: (held his hand in defense) hey, i thought any circus have one.

Yui: she so slizy.

Arin: really slizy.

Levi: totaly slizy.

Lilith: just leave me alone.

Arata: wait, is y-

Bruce flick his forehead.

Bruce: no arata and lily, no, your going to blow out the school and my stuff with your cannons.

Lilith: okay.

Bruce: thank you, but hold on a minute, your taima is the quality is farther away of your true personality correct?

Arata: now you mention, would've show any of it from the sin.

Levi: yes that the way it works, I never get jealous to anyone and I don't expect any people either, and I work best by myself so quality's limit living a life as a ninja.

Bruce: a ninja that burst into the moonlight dancing the air with grace.

Levi: hehe you can say that.

Bruce: but your virtue kindess, it show every step of what you do.

She smiled and gives him a hug.

Bruce: what about you arin?

Arin: let me try. (pick up a book)

Bruce: okay(dodge the book)woah!

Arin: why are you such a goof all the time~!

Bruce: hehe what else I make people laugh.

Arin: that was me flying a rage of time and crazy to sabotage our relationship.

Bruce: no need to do that hard.

Arin: did I do that wrong?

Bruce: hehe no book cant stop me and beside a sense of humor and what i'am will never separate you, beside you have patience in many way in your virtue to learn and adapt, I find it kinda cute of you.

She made a small smile and gives him a hug.

Kevin: leiostte you have sloth along mira have pride, yui have greed and akido have gluttony but I like you four because kept help me show a pinch for any hope, even for your virtue I find it pretty cool.

Liesotte and akido hugged him along yui hugged his back as they smile as mira blushes look away being a bit more tsundere.

Bruce: Lilith sure you have lust and Chastity no doubt so beautiful, but I couldn't learn well from the best, it make my performance munch greater then before.

That made her blush more as steam is coming out of her head.

John: I made rings for you guys to use.

Bruce: what kind?

John: these.

He pull out a box, then open it to show new rings. All the rings of Ichigo, Nigou, Amazon, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex aid, Build, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai and Ginga.

John: you can summon them bruce with your belt and the rest of you with magic concentrate, you can summon them too as well and if you want bruce you can use the ring of their abiltiy.

Bruce: nice.

Then bruce and the group see Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai and Ginga which are new but levi pick up the shinobi ring.

Levi: ooh, a fellow ninja.

John: yeah meet the member of the first and second generation of the hiesei! Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai and Ginga.

Levi: hmm, I wonder if I could summon him

john: sure, any of you can when fighting the enemy

Bruce: this will do nicely, thanks john, so lily you ready to teach me and arata?

Kevin: what about you leisotte?

Leisotte: oh I'll gladly teach you my hungry wizard.

Lilith: sure.

As lately Lilith and Leisotte teaching them more then Lilith and bruce fall asleep , lieselotte sat on kevin's lap.

Kevin: it's nice to have you back leis, sometime it wasn't the same without ya.

Lieselotte: yes.

kevin look her school uniform as she unbutton to show her stomach and clevage

kevin: hehe your always naughty showing yourself.

Lieselotte: well I love to spoile my man~.

kevin: even your man is hungry, I bet you too when you taste my magic and my almagaion magic huh kitty? (touch her chin)

Lieselotte: (lick her lips) its delicious~, but, I think I want more~.

Kevin: meow for me kitty.

Lieselotte: meo~ please my sexy hungry wizard~.

Kevin deeply French kiss her as she moan when he spank her ass along fondle her breast.

Lieselotte:_oh~, yes~, its soo~ good~, more~~~._

Kevin:(break the kiss and whisper to her ear) will help me of my hunger for the phantom? (blow her ear)

Lieselotte: (moan~) only if I can have a taste too~.

Kevin: of course my kitty.

**with bruce  
**  
Bruce give Lilith a blanket, then lay down at his bed.

bruce: hmm so my dragon wizard is fire, I could use other of my 3 elements, hmmm(sora sit on top of him) huh?

Sora: you've been working pretty hard haven't you?

Bruce: sure is, also i find it cute of this form of yours, it show the real you and thanks of helping arata.

Sora: anything for you master.

Bruce: so any details of medusa?

Sora: she can be clever of her plan and a strong foe.

Bruce: stronger then wizard dragon mode?

Sora: hmm, well more or less depends how well she can handle it and according to her knowledge history of doing with many different magic like how leisotte do.

bruce: meaning giving the boost each one of the phantoms and phoenix clones.

Sora: that's correct.

Bruce: hmm, I wonder if I can make a circus ring for more fun.

Sora: careful bruce, I know you wanna try but who know might happen, beside you need to do a test run and more to your dragon rings.

Bruce: your right, I do know and figure if I have fire, earth, wind, and water then that means I have 4 dragon rings of those each elements.

Sora: yeah.

Bruce: well even if medusa is strong but whatever trick she got, it'll take more of her ways to stop the great performance, beside you part of it too sora.

She smiled and start to turn it into a seductive smile 

Bruce:(blush) uh what with the smile like that?

Sora: oh, nothing~.

Arata: wow bruce who-

Sora throw a book hit him out cold.

Bruce: thank you sora.

Sora: yeah, now~.

She touches his chest and lean to his chest.

Sora: since I'm in this form i wanna exam how the human body feel inside and out~

Bruce: why not somewhere private? Your naughty like arata is. (blow her ear)

She shivered in pleasure

Bruce took sora somewhere alone at another room that alone.

Bruce: (fondle her breasts as she moan) is my little star want me that badly?

Sora: Y-yes...

Bruce kiss her deep then she moan enjoying it , lower her hand to his pants to unzipped to see his long hard cock

Sora: Mmm~ what a big cock you have.

She kiss the headpiece as she begin licking his cock all over then begin sucking it make him grunt in pleasure and her pussy getting wet as she finger herself as she moan more.

Sora: Mmm~

Bruce: keep going

She bop her head up and down faster sucking his cock deepthroat, along finger deep to her pussy as she getting more wetter, bruce cant hold on to it anymore

Bruce: I'm cummig!

He cummed a lot inside of her mouth she swallwoed.

Sora: (make a pop sound with her mouth) Mmm, you are so tasty~.

Bruce: I'm glad you enjoy it.

She then let her pussy stroke his cock.

Bruce: beg for your ring master.

Sora: P-please master, oh~~~, please, take me~.

Bruce shove his cock to her pussy make her moan a lot then he moving his hips while she wrapped her legs on his waist. He fondle more of her breasts as they kiss more with their tongue twirl each other, she wrapped her arms on his neck and spank her ass a lot even fondle her butt as she have a goofy face, eyes roll up and tongue stick out and goofy smile as she enjoying it so munch and her mind first time pleasure so munch of bruce and feel his magic.

Sora: YES! YES! OH YES! YOU MAGIC IS COMING INTO ME! I WANT MORE!

Bruce: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her so very a lot as she moan loud, she panting to lean to his chest.

Bruce: how was it?

Sora: that, was, amazing.

Then after that they went back to the room to see kevin and liesotte cuddle.

Kevin: hey guys.

Bruce: hey dude.

Arata: (groan) oh my head. (got up)

Then akido and mira came in.

Akido: okay, time to get up!

Then after that they went back to the room to see kevin and liesotte cuddle.

Kevin: hey guys.

Bruce: hey dudel.

Arata:( groan) oh my head( got up)

Then akido and mira came in.

Mira: pardon for the interruption mouth breather.

Akido: put your pants on.

They see sora cuddle close to bruce and liesotte huged Kevin.

Kevin: oh hey akido and mira.

Mira: grr HEY!

Liesotte: (giggle) what? Do you wanna cuddle with him too mira?

Mira: (blush red) o-of course I would, I just don't want you hogging him!

Leisotte: definitely sound like you wanna hug his warmth all by yourself, so adorable, i see why you always frown of any girl, (rub her face to his face) to enjoy hugging him more.

Mira growler and start to jump at her

They fight in a dust cloud , till Kevin break them up as they Sat down both kevin between.

Bruce: so what the situation you two?

Mira: we just stop by and make sure your doing your lesson. (turn Lilith asleep)

Akido: and she to tramitzie go to the boy's dorm including jealousy of liessote's seductive moment to kevy at the night so she ask me to tag along.

Mira: akido!

Akido: she been trying to get you alone with her kevy, so munch she stop wearing her animal girl panties but second since how munch your an animal wizard.

Mira blush embarrassed.

Arata: yeah I-

Bruce: pepper spray!

Kevin spray pepper spray on arata's eyes.

Arata: GAH! MY PRECIOUS EYES!

Mira then chuckle a bit.

Bruce: so anyway what are the 3 great academy? 

Akido: well to put it simply, they're high level admady munch like this one, it maybe a quicdent but we were recive word libra academy ounce destroy with a stronger phantom, on the same day liesotte and the phantom attack us, that what we're going investigate to find out.

Bruce: it is?

Mai: true of it.

They turn mai and laia along neou, toroko, flare, and anae came in.

Bruce: hey girls, so you felt it?

Mai: yeah a strong and new phantom around including the phoenix clone are there when we felt the blast.

Sora: far to the west of us, and then suddenly an early silent, it was very munch when you, arata and hijiri separate.

Arata and bruce: huh?

Mai: our mission is to go to the source of that breakdown and figure out what caused it.

Bruce: say john I know your there, any chance who this phantom?

John:(came in from the window) sora takigawa a.k.a a gremlin phantom, he was a young serial killer, who later becomes Gremlin, his own Phantom, as he didn't lose his old personality. As a serial killer who went after girls with long black hair while wearing a white dress after his heart was broken. However, unlike all other Phantoms, Sora still has some of his real personality even after Gremlin was born from within him, due to the control he has over his Phantom but do wanted to become human again in some way of his goal.

Bruce: oh boy.

Kevin: I swear if he go after akido I'll shove my saber to his throat and-

Akido hugged his head and petted his hair.

Akido: easy kitty, I'll be okay and kick him to his phantom orbs.

Sora: so how we get here?

Bruce: is there a teleportation magic?

Mai: well, there is a network of teleportation magic that connects magical schools together and to the rest of the world.

Kevin: magic warp device.

Arata: a magical warp device! (exciteded)

Kevin notice a croach crawl next to mira.

Kevin: roach.

Mira: GYAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Jump scare as accdienlty lay on top of arata make Lilith wake up.

Lilith: what this noise about? Arata?

See mira on top of arata.

Bruce: crap.

Kevin: shit.

Sora: is business time.

Bruce: not helping sora.

Lilith: u h um, I mean.

Mira: no it isn't.

Lilith:(pull out a bazooka) AHHHHHH!

Arata: no Lilith what!

Then she shoot make an explosion sent arata off flying, then Lilith, john and the girls notice bruce and kevin not there as they see bruce and kevin sent sky flying.

Kevin: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Bruce: GOD DAMN IT LILY!

Lilith: OH NO!

Sora: MASTER COME BACK!

Mira: oh no kevin!

Akido: look at them go.

Lesiotte: MY WIZARD!

Mai: MASTER!

Laia: LET''S GO FIND HIM!

Neou: WE'RE COMING KEVY!

Toroko: Nice one Lilith.

Flare: hope he be okay.

Anae: me too.

**The next day**

Bruce, arata and lilith are in the library.

Lilith: well that just about covers it, do you two have a question?

Bruce: nope, not at all.(juggle 8 balls)

Arata: yeah I think we got them all.

Bruce: hey lily(pull out the diamond card) remember this card you choose?

She nodded then he pull out his sleeves.

Bruce: nothin' on my sleeves.

He clap the card together and show is gone then pull the card that behind her hair and show the card she pick.

Bruce: ta da!

Lilith: oh the seven of diamonds, the one I picked yesterday.

Bruce: yeah and watch this new trick.

He pull out a small bag, to put the card in it and pull out scissor to cut the bag.

Bruce: when i pull it out, you may think the card get cut up too, but watch this...

He pull the card out to show surprise is not cut up by the scissor.

Bruce: it didn't get cut!

Lilith: oh wow!

Arata: hehe, coming up with new tricks huh?

Bruce: yep but that not all, cuz this isn't her card.

He clap the card together and open his hand to show is pieces but is a different cards of ace and pull the hat out and pull out Lilith's card.

Bruce: this is!

Lilith: amazing!

Bruce: yep.

Lilith: I almost forgot, I got one more extremely lesson for you.

**Timeskip**

Bruce, kevin and the girls in the spa.

Bruce: now this is relaxing.

Yui: i just love big bath, (play) Yay! Hahaha.

Kevin: I remember you didn't get the chance and took a bath.

Bruce: yep.

Lilith came in a red bikini.

Lilith: bruce, I uh, I wanna show you something.

Bruce follow Lilith to see the sunset.

Liltih: this is it.

Bruce: (Sigh) the sunset, (Smile) my parents sometime took me there a good view, they say everyone sunset it's always showtime, I hope hiriji was here, she would be good friend to you and everyone else.

Lilith: I can see.

Bruce: let me tell you something, scenery's like this always bring my hope to new heights, it gives me the inspiration of brand new acts, new shows, new ways to make people smile and make myself smile while doing so, with the sun sets, and the stars glowing brightly, the show will always go on in or out of the circus.

Lilith: you have a positive heart there is.

Bruce: john said there other like kuuga and fourze, anyway even there is many strong phantom but it will never cancel the show, they can take the man out of the circus, (smile) but they cant take the circus out of the man.

She smiled at the young ring master.

Bruce: it was great and munch more.

Lilith: well consider this your reward.

Bruce: thanks lily, (then kiss her cheek) you've been a good help to me and my shiny star.

Lilith gives him a conferring smile and gives Bruce a hug.

Lilith: you know you are a great boyfriend.

Bruce: yep.

As then she splash water at her then he chuckle.

Bruce: gotcha lily!

Lilith: oh your going to get it.

As they splash water to each other lilith made a mischievous smile.

Lilith:(pull a gun but a water gun) ha you really think you can beat me in aiming involve?

Bruce:(pull out a water gun) hahaha oh lily, I always sharp of my aiming.

Lilith: here I go!

They start to have fun with there water gun.

Bruce: haha gotcha!

Lilith: your still got it.

Bruce: sure do.

Sora sneak in which throw a sharp leaf and left as her bikini top fall off.

Bruce: oh great I'm gonna get blast off.

Lilith:(then she smile suddenly) w-well not exactly.

Bruce: huh?

Lilith then walk up to him and cover her breasts with his chest.

Bruce: my, my lily I didn't expect you be bold.

Lilith: um…. I don't mean it.

Bruce: but I know you want it, but to give pleasure and nice magic to my sexy red star.(kiss her on the neck)

She shivers a little.

Lilith: I-I don't mind, I never done it or is embarrassed but is my first t-time with you, I-I want it.

Bruce:(fondle her breasts as she moan in pleasure)tell me, bag for it my red star.

Lilith: p-please bruce, don't tease me, t-take me and my body.

bruce chuckle as then he stirp naked, lilith start to kiss him on the lips, she start to feel his chest then to his abdamen then she pushed him down then strips her lower bakini and sat on his face and starts to lick his cock, then she stick his dick into her mouth as she start to bob her head up and down, she m*** of this pleasure she never felt in her life , it wasn't bad for her but enjoying it as long is bruce that she love so munch to her heart and begin to enjoy intoxicate of his magic that she wanted more.

Lilith: _so good~ his magic energy is so, intoxicate~!_

Bruce: i'm cumming!

Lilith squirted her juice out along bruce cummed inside of her mouth then she swallowed every last drop of his cum. She felt the warmth white semen go down though her thought.

Lilith: ah~, so good, so warm~.

Bruce: i'm glad you taste it,(then rub his dick to her pussy) you ready lily?

Lilith: u-u-um w-will this hurt?

Bruce: a little bit, tell me to stop if it too munch.

She nodded, then he put it inside of her as she grunt in pain a little as blood showing.

Lilith: is alirght, just give me 5 seconds.

She waited as the pain is away.

Lilith: do it brucy, take me and give me that wonderful magic energy~.

Bruce: very well.

He begin moving his hips to begin thrusting his cock inside of her pussy as she moan.

Lilith: go more faster ~!

Bruce: if you insist.

He start to move faster, thrust harder into her pussy, he spank her ass a lot make her moan louder that she wrapped her legs on his wait along her arms around his neck. She enjoying it for the first time of this munch pleasure, she roll her eyes eye, sticking her tongue out to show a happy goofy face and smile when he moving very faster to pounding her deeper and then he sucking her naked too make her mind go crazy and begin to break of so munch pleasure and his magic energy all together.

Lilith: YES! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES! I WANT IT! I WANT MORE! PLEASE BRUCY! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!

Bruce: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed deep inside of her and she moan loud, they put on their swim clothes on as Lilith lay to his chest while sat on his lap.

Lilith: that was so good.

Bruce: I know, john told me of me mate to you girls, so my cum be different.

Lilith: I don't mind have more making love with you brucy.

bruce: me too lily.

**Timeskip**

Lilith, leisotte, kevin, sora, mira, arata, akido, john including the boy's familiar here ready for the mission into a room that a circle and symbol on the floor.

Bibila: well, look like you kids have a great time together last night, at least that the vibe i'm getting anyway I'm going to teleport you closer to libra academy prepare yourself it's time to go.

As the circle up top begin to move as they see the screen of a broken crack.

Bibila: what's going on here.

Mai: the phnatoms.

Laila: it's strong.

Mira: I sense a dark purity.

Sora: There's a dark force interface the teleportation device.

Lilith: if that the case, there's a strong chance we'll be through in a rip time and space.

Bruce: john can you teleport us there?

John: sure do and you headmaster?

Bibila: oh don't you worry in the name of my pride i make you sure you'll get there safely(magic circle around his hands) i apologize this advance, the course is a bit wonky.

Bruce and arata: what?

Then the whole group teleport when the screen shatter like glass. As a flash of light shined blinding them, when the light fated arriving to the palce is bruce, john, kevin, sora, the dragon twins, leisote, and mira are now in libra academy, mira is unconscious but held by kevin in bridal style.

Arata: we're, we're are we?

Bruce: did we make it? something seem off around here.

Kevin: me too.

Sora: were only a few degrees off from the teleport destination, it looks like we made it though the warp.

Bruce: so I'm guessing that we're in a different reality like the one arata used?

John: and this school doesn't make sense.

Mira started to wake up.

Arata: oh so your awake.

Kevin put her down.

Mira: where are we? (look at the school) oh wow.

Arata: wait do you know what this is?

Mira: yes i do, I've been sent to this place ounce before, this is the royal libra academy.

John: thought it was destroyed.

?: hello bruce and arata.

Then bruce pull out his hand gun, kevin pull out the hyper gun and john pull out his book gun to turn to see hiriji but wearing a black cloak.

Arata: hiriji? Is that you?

Bruce: ounce again is like you pull a surprise entrance, well done.

Hiriji?: its been awhile.

Bruce: yes, are you the real or the fake hiriji?

Hiriji?: sorry, but I can't tell you that.

Bruce: hehe. surprises and surprises, okay i'll play your game.

Arata: Is that's really you in there? is this real?

Mira: that's enough messing around, your not foolying anyone i can tell your magic isn't human.

Bruce and arata: huh?

Mira: in the name of achieves archive i command you, reveal your true form right now!

Hiriji? then make a shield barrier to block the energy blow.

Hiriji?: I expect nothing less of biblia's trinity seven.

?: hehe my my hiriji you never stop to amaze us.

Then the group see a phantom color green and armor like almost bug like and black suit.

Bruce: you must be gremlin.

Gremlin: that's me and he famous ring bearer wizard and the Animal wizard as well.

Medusa:(Came in) enough hiriji, we got work to do.

Hiriji:(she stop) very well.

Bruce: i know my thought she not the real hiriji.

Sora: you thought right.

Mai: and seem alliance with the phantoms.

Arata: is not her?

Fake hiriji: it look like it isn't the right time to meet, i'll see you again soon(giggle)

Then she vanished and the two phantom lefted.

Arata: who was she then?

Bruce: the same fake hiriji who copy her appearance, memories and personality, the same one when we discover she an impostor back then. That is a grimore who's similar like you right sora?

Sora: correct.

Bruce sigh.

Sora: you okay?

Bruce: is nice to see fake hiriji but kidna wish to see the real hijri, even i don't care what's going on she still the same hirji i know deep within.

She smiled and gives him a hug.

Kevin: let not rest here yet, we need to move on. I detected medusa and that gremlin with phoenix clones around here we should split up. Mira, Ararta ,Leiosste your with me.

Bruce: sora, the dragons and john come with me too, we'll investigate and look out for the fake hirji and the phantoms.

Everyone: right!

Bruce and kevin both pull out their rings and bruce shifted his driver, john put on his decade belt and pull out his card that he insert inside of his belt.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!  
****  
****KAMEN RIDE!**

Bruce, Kevin and John: henshin!

bruce flick it down to put his hand to his hand driver and kevin use the ring to open the gate driver

**FLAME! PLEASE! HII HII HII HII HII~!**

**SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N LION!**

**DECADE! **

The 3 boys turn to their rider forms and the group runs in the school.

**with beast**

Beast this is really odd and unexpected.

Arata: i don't understand ,everyone said this place was inlitaded.

Mira: yeah that was they say, here we are.

Beast: seem odd, only a very demon lord canidate can use magic to create.

Then came in phoenix knight clone with swords and then medusa came in

Medusa: hello little kitten.

Beast: medusa.

Mira: so you have made those phoenix clones.

Medusa: i have a feeling in case of back up and gremlin his replacement if he ever be useful, these clone are the manifestion of the oringal phoenix who died, each we have new phantoms that been spawned already.

Beast: heh, you know what they are? A snack to me.

Medusa: you may try but you wont succeed our grand plan

beast got his hyper gun and his dice saber,mira about to use her magic.

Medusa: don't bother, this place already block magus already.

Beast: but not me! Arata you take mira and leisotte a safe location, I'll catch up with you guys later!

Arata: you got it!

Beast: and don't you dare try any funny business!

Arata: why wont.

Beast: i'm serious or else i'll shoot your dick and your nuts off.

Arata: AH YES SIR!

As they run off, beast then charge in slashing each of the phoenix knight, dodges of their sword swing and shooting each of them , he clashes his sword against medusa's staff as she blasted him till he roll out and shooting her but still standing then he shooting the phoenix knight as she charge in blast him with his staff in full power he roll down as he pull out his two rings of bull and falcon.

beast: let's try a new trick!

He put the two rings on ,then set it on his belt

**BUFFA! FALCO GO! BU-BU-BUBUBU BUFFA! FA-FA-FA-FA FA-FA-FA-FALCO!  
**  
2 Circles passed thorugh both of his arms of bull and falcon , he flew up using his strength and speed to slashing and shooting each phoenix knight down and medusa as she jump up shooting her staff blast while beast shoot more as a explsoion smoke clear she gone . 

beast: got away, however

then phoenix clone now magic yellow magic circle as beast gobble them with his driver beast belt.

Beast: yummy!

**With wizard**

Wizard and the girls are running down the halls looking around.

Wizard: so this place transport to another dimension?

Mai: including a barrier around here.

Sora: and we're floating in rift ina sea in parrel dimension.

Decade: meaning we're teleport here that nothing exist here, also it feel dead.

Wizard: me too.

Then undead monster demon along phoenix clone then gremlin came jump flip in front.

gremlin: hello!

Wizard: nice entrance, for a killer.

Gremlin: you must be that dear hiriji said about.

Wizard: I'm surprise a human who endure and still the same as a phantom

Gremlin: she asked me not to kill you, but the others however.

wizard: don't even try you snake

gremlin: hehe but is too easy in here the magus mode been disable in this school. (he dodge sora's and the twin's blast )woah ! that was close.

Sora: but not mine.

Mai and lali: or us.

Wizard: alright, say it with me girls, it's...

All: SHOWTIME!

Wizard: good

Pull out his dragon ring

Wizard: let's stir up a hurricane!

Mai: master, my sister and i have a device well for your Dragon.

Wizard: lay it on me.

She pull out a divorce that looked like a right hand holding a timer with his thumb sticking out, the timer has red, blue, green and yellow. At the end of the hand there's a silver back wrist with a dragon on it.

Wizard: ooh.

He grab it and look at it.

Wizard: what this new trick do?

Mai: it will allow you to summon all of your dragon forms but to summon them, you have to start the timer and press the thumb when the hand is on the color.

Lali: ane here.

Give him new rings as 3 dragon rings of wind ,earth and water.

Lali: they will help you.

Wizard: well let's begin! (put on the wind dragon ring)

Then he shift his driver then place the ring on his driver.

**HURRICANE DRAGON**

**BYUU BYUU! BYUUBYUUBYUUBYUU!  
**  
Then a green hurricane twirl around him as he have dragon wizard mode but in wind style.

Wizard: let's go!

They all charge in as the dragon twins, mai and lali each of them using air element in combat, sora blasting each of the undead monster while wizard using his sword as slashing wind blowing around a bit.

Wizard: we should destroy the energy barrier, or we'll be like these guys.

Then he senses someone.

Wizard: come out fake hiriji! You cant hide forever!

As the creators move the fake hiriji appeared.

Fake hiriji: nothing get passed you huh?

Wizard: i have my ways.

But the pheonix clones surrounding him and the twins.

Sora: i got this one bruce!

Wizard: careful sora!

She nodded as wizard and the dragon twins cotninue fighting as the gremlin fast speed clashes the wizard.

Wizard: so you join the fight? Thought your spineless.

Gremlin: well some coward do survive in what they want.

As they clashes their sword as wizard wind blast from his wings to blow gremlin as the dragon twins while sora fight fake hiriji as their energy blowing each of other, the twins destroy all the pheonix clones as gremlin phase away to retreat.

Wizard: coward!

He turn to see fake hiriji trap sora in a small black cube in her hand.

Wizard: Sora!

Sora: Master!

Wizard: let her go fake hirji! This between you and me along arata!

Fake hiriji: I'm sorry, but I can't do that, your too important for any girl.

She teleproted away.

Wizard: damn it.

**Meanwhile with kevin and the gang**

kevens group is now in one of the class room.

Kevin: so we can destroy the barrier of this place?

Mira: yes, there are two different types, there would be either one in the middle, or five other ones strategically placed to make a barrier.

Leisotte: then we should go the center in order to do it

Bruce and the dragon twins came in.

Kevin: guys, where sora?

Bruce: fake hirji got her amd where john?

Mira: he told me he spotted a dark rider who lurking and spying of what he up to.

Bruce: a dark rider?

Mira: lets say, someone who wants sadness and death for everyone, an opposite of you bruce.

Bruce: who is he?

Lali: kamen rider wiseman.

Arata: how strong is he?

Lali: well, according john he discovered the Underworld and was the progenitor of the Phantoms and the instigator of The Sabbath. using both science and magic to give himself a source of ttle is known about what he was truly capable of, he is far more powerful than any Phantom appeared thus far. He can easily generate chains strong enough to bind Legion, the only Phantom thus far capable to enter Underworlds even drain mana and at the time, forces the Rider out of his lair. This is all done with no more than a flick of his hand, yet the damage is so heavy that large amount.

Mai: Also, as Wiseman was capable of creating a magic barrier, so no one would find his lair unless a very powerful attack. He was able to alchemize his left hand into a scythe-like weapon.

Arata: waoh this guy maybe rival to a demon lord candidate.

Lali: and that's not all, you see there two stone that help boosted potential of your dragon wings since we ask the dragon in you to help created.

Mira: there a green stone and thunder ring along the yellow stone with gravity ring.

Leisotte: the same element that bruce have but why it doing here?

Lali: don't know.

John: (came in) i know.

Kevin: good to see you, mind tell us.

John: each of the magic stone randomly place hidden, some of thr phantom and if with fake hirji help finding it . behind the mask of this dark rider that he use to be human but similar like gremlin he still him but modified an artcifal and a dark rider .Wiseman states that the Philosopher's Stone is the most powerful of all Magic Stones. It seems to play an important part in recreating the Sabbath.

Bruce: holy shit.

John: so let watch out for that soon and right now the only way to track the other stones is the dragon twins, after all they both possessed each element as well and can help.

Bruce: meaning…. (star eyes) more grand acts for the circus!

John: (pinch his cheek a bit) can we focus on the main part here?

Bruce: (rub his cheeks) ow okay okay, Anyway we better go to rescue sora and get the two stones.

**Timeskip**

they are now 'outside' of the school and right to the clock tower, the group start climbing up top crom the ladder as the twin smell the two stone.

Bruce: you two smell it?

Mai: yeah.

Lali: is at the top and maybe that where sora is.

Bruce: so kev tell me how was your first day in academy.

Kevin: oh it was great, hunting phantom and eating a lot good food with mayo, then i met akido as we doing good and so do mira. Let say as she like work hard and sometime i know shy, then a phantom got to her, so i save her life as i be a pinch of her hope and then (petted her head) i did cuz she the great brains for everything.

Mira smiled and snuggled his back.

Bruce: so kev are you with me to show wiseman who boss when we ever meet him?

Kevin: hell yeah, someone have to tame and eat the main dish dude.

Bruce and kevin fist bump then continue to climb up ounce the group made it at the top to see the trapped sora and the two stone that color green and yellow.

Bruce: there's sora.

Mira: and the stones.

Arata: sora! Hey sora! It's us!

They heard laughter as fake hirji came in.

Fake hiriji: I've been waiting for you to get there, nice to see you.

Bruce: the alina fragment, fake hirji, stop this at ounce!

Fake hiriji: well, well, well arata and bruce, i'm sure you notice I seal away your grimore magic, now I can just get rid of your pesky friends, then I can have you two by myself, especially you brucy, time have stop and space does not behave this usual place. And then till the real hirji decide to destroy this world completely then we'll enjoy our life here together.

bruce: your not the real her even you have her details. And the real Hiriji i know would never alliance with the phantoms and their leader who bring death and despair to every being they choose.

Then the black creatures appeared.

Mira: the vile of this aura, is unnaturally strong.

Arata: I know it was our idea to come up here, but we could be in a really tight spot.

Bruce: we have to do something or else It get ugly.

Fake hiriji:(appeared up top the stone pillars) not quite, you two is the most important in the world, to me and hiriji as well but I cant say the same with your friend, they are more trouble then anyone else.

Bruce: like hell they are.

Sora:(telepathic) hey master arata.

Arata: huh?

Bruce: _sora? Is that you?_

Sora: yes, I communicate you two only the way you can hear, if you two react the illa fragment will notice, I held prison in the cord barrier, it appeared comprise the school and entire space as well.

Bruce and Arata: _so that means..._

Sora: if you destroy the core, the whole school will collapse.

Bruce: _we understand._

Sora: I'll do whatever I can in here, I need you two to by me some time.

Bruce: _will do_ (look at fake hirji) hey do you have a name for yourself or something?

Fake hiriji: you can just call me illa, that what hiriji call me too.

Arata: okay then illa, we'll agree to stay here, if you promise you these mages free.

Mira: arata! Bruce!

Illa: oh i see, so that's both your play then?

Bruce: just leave them alone illa, only arata and I.

Arata: yeah, i assume you need both of us.

Bruce: and dont need them

illa: probably right, they honestly have no place created only for the there of us in that the case why dont you two come a little closer?

Arata: sure

Bruce nodded then turn to the gang.

Bruce: is okay you guys, just trust us.

They walk up as illa land down.

Bruce: tell us illa, if sora in there will she die?

Illa: oh no, grimores can't ever really die, I guess she can always be forgotten in there forever, oh that's sounds worse.

Bruce: yep, but its not that easy, infact, a ring master always remembers his acts and how to use them.

Illa:(giggle) you really are a kind person brucy, it's remarkable think that you two can feel that way by the three of us?

Arata: we're you being honest ago that hiriji gonna destroy this world?

Illa: yes, hiriji is different now, she not the same person you three grow up and loved.

Bruce: what'd you talking about?

Illa: well I mean, shes going to destroy the world and along with all of the lies and betrayal and only purity remains, and when all that is over… you know what, maybe it be better for you two to ask her yourself, when you two see her.

This shocked arata but bruce breaths and thinks of the flaw on what hirijis plan.

Bruce: if you said is true, then her plan is fulty.

Illa: is that right? Now let take care of that mages(open her book as monster and phoenix around the allies)

Arata: hey!

Bruce: we have a deal!

Illa: i'm sorry to do this you two, is not possible for them to escaping too, I promise I'll end their life quiet and painless as possible.

Arata: illa no! (wrapped vines at him)

Bruce: so you know sora telepathic with sora from the begging.

Illa: yes, never underimsate the link to the boywill go too. (touch bruce's cheeks) She want to want to know everything about him, she want to tie him down, she wont allow anyone get close to him. That's how a girl act when she in love.

The circle glow beneath sora.

Sora: oh no I get it now, I shouldn't know this device suck out my magic as well..

Illa: you underistmate me too axil codex, and now you stay trap there all alone for all eternity , to serve as my energy source.

Sora:(Grunt in pain) so you summon my master,arata and me here just so you can trap us?

Mira: you are a disgrace!

John and kevin defending the girls from the mosnter.

Bruce: guys!

Then vinces held him as arata and bruce pin to the pillar.

Illa: you shouldn't get so work up over other girls brucy, think of hirji. Think of hiriji, i'm sure she'll be jealous, you better just watch for now on, it will be who to hirji of girl who get too friendly and I think lose her purpose in the world and find herself as an object.

Arata: no stop it!

Arata: IIIIILLLLAAAAAAAAA!

Bruce: EEEEEEEENOUUGGGGHHHHHH!

Illa: huh?

She see bruce with a disappointment look but furious as no one has ever seen, bruce broke out the vine to walk up to her.

Illa: Bruce? Arata? (turn arata) how could you two look at me with such hatred in your eyes?

Bruce: Not hatred but disappointment as you don't know the meaning of love as your bringing corruption and despair, that exactly what a phantom would do to all innocents. I couldn't care less how munch she change nor anyone who show her the way she decided to become different and destroy the world doesn't make a better place but selfish and take advantage whoever pulling the strings on her so blindly. Somewhere deep down I know that I'll reach out she still the old hiriji i know. If she destroy it meaning the world how will it make it better for the people who gone? my parents? Cuz a circus meaning of hope and joy that brought happiness, she not seeing nor stubborn with lies in herself by torture. Only 3 don't make the circus a great family not even any illusion fantasy, because a true love I have that bond and look deep within me of how I became a rider, is to protect everyone freedom which means hiriji is a prison to herself and your following that too.

Illa:(So shocked) wait, what are you saying?

Bruce: I'm saying, that you an hiriji needs a wake up call.

He taps his staff on the tower twice and the black creatures and sora's boxed cage goes poof in confetti with doves flapping around.

Bruce: the ring and the driver, the real hiriji gave it to me as I made a promise to her and myself to bring laughter and a smile, right now your treating yourself as an object weapon to be use, hiriji herself as I will do my best.

He walk up to hugged her in surprise, then petted her hair to looked her to the eyes, she looked at him.

Bruce: you maybe a grimore like sora, but be honest when you was with arata and us, do you really care and feel like a family and wish to have real people in our heart to remember...including together with smiles?

Illa: … I…..

Bruce: come you can tell me,(smile and petted her head) don't it sound great other then just being all alone?

Illa: y-y...yes, I would like to go.

John and kevin walk up to them.

Bruce: that what I like to hear.

Kevin: hey if you two are done yet we have a problem.

Bruce: what?

John: arata is.

Then a dark skulls came as now arata is wearing a black armor and cape cloak as illa hugged kevin in fear.

Bruce: it's that...

Sora: this is the true form of the demon lord candidate, the entity hidden inside Arata Kasuga, the astil trinity.

John: well, he sure make that a surprise entrance.

Kevin: so what now B?

Bruce:(smile at the demon lord arata) well if the king is here, I wanna make sure he don't turn the circus upside down.

Kevin: BE SERIOUS!

Bruce: oh I am, and it looks like it's showtime

Kevin: (sigh and smiel) eh what the hell? It is the main dish.

John: one way to stop evil along corruption that go berserk, is to destroy it.


	6. magic 6

**I do not own anything, bruce and kevin and there familiars are oc's**

* * *

Bruce, john and Kevin are facing a demonic version of arata.

Bruce:( turn john and kevin) how strong you guys think arata is as a demon king now?

John: in my guess, level higher like the pheanmoa

Illa: araa, it's you?

Sora: the demon lord astral trinity.

Demon arata: **yes...**

Then demon arata remove his masked, reveal have white hair, a scar line on his right face and silver white pale eyes.

Demon arata:** that is right….**

Then a spell was ast over illa as her clothes strip when show her true appearance a young woman with curvaceous proportions and long light green hair held back by a dark cloth like a hairband.

Kevin: illas!

Demon arata:** now, watch closely.**

Sora is broke free

demon arata: **this is what control looks like when is true fate.**

He walk off.

Mira:(walk up to sora) sora are you okay?

Sora: well I'm off of that awful thing at lease.

Leisotte: I have to say, this power have is really incredible I ever felt.

Lali: at this rate he'll tear the place apart.

Mai: we have to snap him out of it.

Then the entire rumble floating.

Sora: Is he doing what i'm thinking he is?

Mira: he's creating another breakdown phenomenon control.

Bruce: well like that we cant let that happen.

Illa: no, no you cant be him.

Mira: my magic is back I just felt it.

Sora: that because the demon lord is controlling now.

Liesselote: meaning taking illa away from her.

Bruce: arata….

Then some energy bullets hit the demon lord by the back as he wonder who shot him.

?: now we don't want any valuable treasure to go away can we?

Everyone turn to see Rodrick top of the pillar and land down, while twirl his diend gun.

Rodrick: is really important to any world.

John: glad you joined the party.

Bruce and kevin: Rodrick?

Rodrick: yo!

Demon arata: and what can you do? Do you honestly think to defeat me?

Rodrick: hmm, I can do things, like….

He lift his hand as cards magic glows and he snap his finger then a combination of holy symbol and time freeze him.

Demon arata: what the?! I can't move!

Bruce: arata I know your in there, are you really gonna let this power push you around? We both made a promise and a promise to hijiri.

Then he flick between demon lord and his normal self.

Bruce: it seem to be working, sora!

Sora: right!

She quickly flip over to him as she is now behind him.

Sora: now go to sleep peacefully, demon lord.

She then cast her spell and arata changes back to normal, Then he fall down knock out.

Bruce: good job you two.

Kevin: (turn at llia) so this is your true form huh? Cute.

She made a little blush and looked away.

Bruce: now then, since we have our magic back thanks to Aratavil, we should exit stage left or this world will crumble.

?: such encore you think little ring boy.

Then they notice the world is frozen.

Bruce: huh?

Then they heard a clapping noise, they see is a man as a kamen rider of a white rope and hoodie look a bit similar like kamen rider wizard but very different as the helmet orange, white and gold line suit along ring holders sash and black gloves

Bruce: what the? Who are you and how the world is frozen now?

?: I'm here to meet with you wizard.

Bruce: (tip his hat) well greetings to you white mage.

Bruce notice his hat gone already.

Bruce: what the? Hey!

?: (toss it back) all those silly tricks. have limit.

Illa: i-is the Wiseman.

Bruce: so he's full of wisdom?

John: no that kamen rider wiseman.

Bruce: and i suppose a dark rider right?

Wiseman: not entirely.

Bruce: What'd you want?

Wizeman: well, I am curious of you holding onto your hope, though i have my plan of is you find out yourself. I know your the victim that survive, you and the beast have the phantom within you.

Bruce: cuz i believe there is hope, even if there is a darkening despair ahead, it's no time to be gloomy and look down, (make doves appear) there will always be a shining ray of hope that will blow away the darkness and make people smile.

Wiseman: your positive and optimistic kept you surviving the worst even secret that show worst. So tell me ...Even nonstop, how long will your show goes on if someone power that match of a god or demon lord?

Bruce: as munch that everyone smile and leave a world in peace that need, i will give up my life as possible to protect who i care or believe in me , one way or another.

Wiseman: hmm… mentally you can to make it physical.

Bruce: even you said your not a dark rider but that doesn't mean I won't know what you trying to do

Wiseman: indeed, but in time little boy.

He vanished as the world unpause.

Bruce: so i said before we have our magic back and should get out of here, but how?

Sona: master, I can help you out.

Then Arata wakes up

John: hey there sleepy head.

Bruce: welcome to the land of the wakening devil boy.

Kevin: hello? We need to get the stuffing out of here!

Bruce: right, so sora what you got that can help?

Sora: well combining our powers and destroying the black sun thus making our exit.

Kevin: the one that arata made when he gone full demon king?

Sora: yes.

Bruce: well alrighty that's settle. Lets do this everyone!

Kevin: alright.

John: okay.

Arata: realize! (then summon a gun) conception!

Sora: really? you learn how to use both spell at the same time without losing focus

Mira: and your dirty little power growing too

John got his book gun, Rodrick his diend gun, kevin got his hyper beast gun and bruce got his hand gun as everybody is ready.

Kevin: alright illa let's go.

Illa: do you really mean it?

Kevin: of course, all of it in a pinch, beside your one of us now as a family.

Illa: yes let's do that!

She went and hug him as illa is glowing.

Kevin: hmm? (then his whole body glowing)

Then touch arata's shoulder as he glowing.

Arata: woah i feel like the power is calm down and stabilizing itself.

llia: because to make up the trouble I causes, I gave you and kevin all of my magic ,my specialty is support magic that why it felt so good.

Bruce: let's do this!

Then they all fired there magic together as they finally made it back.

Bruce: we're back, good.

Lilith is running up to bruce and akido running up to kevin

Lilith: brucy!

Akio: kevy! Mira!

Bruce: (grab the passed out arata) hey lily!

Lilith: thank goodness i'm glad that your all okay.

Bruce: yeah and arata is tired out because he use a full demon lord and his magic.

Lilith: a demon lord.

Lali: and we got these.

She show a green element and yellow element.

Bruce: you got them good, now i have 3 mode.

Kevin: (pick up mira to his back) okay let's go get some rest.

Mira blush and hug his back, Kevin notice a small book like sora.

Kevin: hehehe illa , welcome to the family.

Bruce: hey lily, you felt the same way we're being watch?

Lilith: yeah, what you think?

Bruce: either an enemy of phantom or wiseman

Lilith: wiseman?

Bruce: our new encounter.

Kevin: he a kamen rider.

Lilith: is he a dark rider?

Bruce: he said not entirely but I'm not letting my guard down.

Lilith: I won't eather.

Lilith and akio turn at rodrick

Bruce: that is rodrick , kamen rider diend and a treasure sniper.

Rodrick: you have nice guns lilith.

Lilith: oh thank you.

As they walk away what they didnt know , at the top of the stone roof , is hiriji in cloak hoodie with two cloak person along with medusa and gremlin in their human form. Wisdman walk up next to hirij to watch bruce and the gang leaves.

Hiriji: oh brucy.

Wiseman: remember why your here for

Hiriji: yes enemies

And so bruce ,john, kevin, rodrick , the dragon twins , familiar , mira , akio and lilith in the room with the sleepy arata.

Bruce: it was sky rocketing of his demon lord form, k wish if he was in control of himself it would pull out the bet preformance.

Aiko: so what does this wiseman want ?

Bruce: dont know yet but i do senses phantom within him, lali and mai do you?

They nodded.

Bruce: john and rodrick what his purpose?

John: well he is up to something big , in order to execute Sabbath on a non-solar eclipse day, he must gather vast amounts of mana which are emitted by Phantoms.

Rodrick: Also, The Sabbath's true purpose was not in creating more Phantoms but rather the action itself causes the creation of more Phantoms as a side effect and need any mages or wizard . and that phantom gremlin is something he hiding something as well.

Bruce: i see, hmm.

Lilith: the close is clear, we should rest here for tonight.

Mira: yes good idea.

Bruce: still, he may turn to a demon lord but i know he will not let it overwhelm him.

Lilith: so is true, he turn into a demon lord.

Mira: yes, the demon lord astral trinity.

Kevin: it was like nothing i felt but it was stronger as ever, is a good thing we stop it.

Aiko: you really think he's that dangerous?

Kevin: aiko don't think of something, but i admit he would be do well if he wasn't out of control.

Lilith: well anyway we should report back to the headmaster shouldn't we?

Mira: right, and we need to put up an attack plan together.

Bruce: i'll look after demon boy here.

Kevin: same here.

Artia:(Sat on the chair) so what did you finding out? Who destroy libra acdamdy?

kevin:(Show the codix book) illa, like sora a grimore and i'm guessing that hiriji behind all of this but something tells me she wasn't alone with the phantom along gremlin and medusa

Lilith: it was hijri and the phantoms? I see...

mira: it would seem she was a magus, and a high level on that capable contract a legendary grimore

Lilith: and she was with arata and bruce, a demon lord canaidate and a kamen rider wizard.

aiko: there's no way it can be a coincident

**timeskip**

Bruce and kevin watching arata.

Arata: hirjiji.

Then suddenly he turn at hijiri as ararta wake up.

Arata: hijiri.

Bruce: is that you?

Hijiri: yes is really me, arata and brucy.

Bruce:(smile) finally the real you came as I can see it in your eyes, is nice to have your helper pretend to be you, and you missed my good encore.

Hijiri: yes, sorry about that but I have something for you

she summon a blue crystal for him

Bruce: the dragon water element? So you know I tamed two elements huh?

Hijiri: yep, to help you and your encore to be more amazing as ever.

Bruce reseves the crystal.

Bruce: thanks hiijiri.

Bruce hug her head to his chest.

Bruce: arata and I are sorry, but it wasn't for you we wouldn't able to work this hard and find a way.

Arata: I wasn't able to grab your hand, i'm sorry we didn't save you.

Hijiri: (smile) no, it's alright Arata, you became a mage just to bring me back, and Brucy, you never stop being a mage and try hard to get your family back, that means more to me that you could ever know.

Bruce: I made a swear to be the hope for them and I know think as we're the enemy, but you was my hope.

Hijiri: I was?

Bruce: that why I learn and grow stronger, to return the favor to bring you back , I don't care what you do that is terrible and nor who made you and make you believe to do all this. Arata and I will do everything to bring you home.

She start to tear up more and smile.

Bruce: I love you.

Arata: that's why wer'e gonna get stronger again to keep trying to bring you back.

Bruce:(whip your tears) now now no tears, who's my smiling hijiri? I hope your not still ticklish! (he begin tickle her)

she then start laughing like a hyena and start shaking her limbs wild.

Hijiri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STO- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bruce: you see? (stop tickling her as she breathe and giggle a bit with a smile) there's my laughing hijiri, beside is so wonderful! I can feel your very strong, how you like to be a star as well in my circus?

Hijiri: I would love too.

Bruce: thanks, I am curious how strong you are when you was gone, beside a sparing wont hurt right?

Hijiri kept her smile but senses someone as they turn to see

Carbuncle: I hate to interrupt the reunion, but someone has to do there job, someone told me to make sure of it.

Hijiri: Carbuncle.

Kevin: a phantom.

Arata: i'm guessing he's must be the leader, no doubt his magic is crazy like mine and hijiri.

Bruce: no kidding.

Carbuncle:(turn at hijiri) if your done here, either you do your job or I'll do it for you and...that kamen rider be dead as well.

Hijiri: … okay.

Bruce: hijiri….

Hijiri: i'm sorry.

Bruce: (smile) hold up, if we're doing this right away, then we have to get the show started.

He snap his fingers as a bullet cam in the room and make an explosion making smoke from both the explosion and the white smoke, when it cleared hijiri was protected by her magic shield and carbuckle was covering his head as they are now in a widen area.

bruce: now this is better ,thought not destroying the room.

Carbuncle: outside would do nicely.

Bruce: I know, I know but I cant help it sometime, so...your the reason why those phantoms running around?

Carbuncle: indeed I am, I am carbuncle.

Bruce: bruce, mage-ic a.k.a kamen rider wizard, nice to meet you.

Carbuncle: and to you too.

He turn to hijiri.

Carbuncle: do it.

Hijiri: right...

Bruce notice the square portal open, then a blast which hijiri block with her magic shield to show Lilith, arata, kevin, john ,and Rodrick along the dragon twins.

kevin: try to hog the spotlight again B?

Lilith:(holding her gun rifle magic) are you okay bruce?

Bruce: yep, and I am the ringmaster and was going to be introduce you guys in spectacular fashion, but I believe that moment was ruined.

Kevin: sure you are, try to keep thing not hurt because of hijiri.

Bruce: maybe.

Carbuncle wave his hands as summon is gremlin, medusa and the phoenix drones.

Kevin: john, Rodrick and I handle the phantoms.

Arata: there she is, that's hijiri.

Lilith: yes I gathered that, and I hate to break it to you but she seem unharmed.

Kevin: no shit sherlock, her magic is crazy.

Kevin, john, and Rodrick charge in fighting the phantoms as Bruce summon his hand gun to change it to sword mode to begin fighting carbuncle as the phantom easily blocking his swing with the sword he just summoned.

Hijiri: Lilith Asami, Royal Biblia's prodigy, the genius mage who is younger as ever to become the member of the trinity seven.

Lilith: that magic, you have also acquired a demon lord element just like miss sherlock have you?

Hijiri: I have ,I accureed it form that world to I was sent to that faithfyl day(show her left arm glowing dark)And what you see here ? is a high level medication surpassing the element forces of magus mode

then she begin to glow, Hijiri's hair grows even longer, a crack-like mark appears on her right cheek similar to that of Astral Trinity's, and her hands transform into a large monster like claws. Furthermore, the pupils of her eyes become long and vertical, resembling the pupils of a cat. She also wears a headband, a long dark off-the-shoulder dress worn under a shoulder-less cape held together by a brooch attached to a metallic choker, and a pair of dark slipper shoes.

Bruce's thought: _hijiri…._

Hijiri: and these clothes are the manfiestion of satan, you know him?

Lilith: so wait, the clothes you wearing are the manifestation of that arcive?

hiriji: I think your catching on sweet Lilith, colapse the Ruina tamia, creation of Partum tamia, and disability the Analysis tamias. I have achieve the penalty of these 3 Tamias and thus earn the destination to be call the trinity.

Lilith: arata! (shielded him)

Arata: Lilith.

Lilith: your magic still decomplete, so if your hit by that spell your dead for sure!

Arata: uh huh.

Hijiri: So you instinct protecting arata at the very end I see, how sweet. i'm happily to take arata's magic and bruce's magic and both the grimore in there possession, and once done I be recrate you two someday without any problem.

Arata: I would be really appreciate if you didn't kill me with all possible.

Hijiri: well, then you should try and survive this, see if you survive this. See if you can witness the blast of miaria, from the demon lord canidaite, **BLACK AZAZEL!**

She blast a big dark energy ball

Arata and bruce: HIJIRI NO!

they see bruce rush in push arata and Lilith out of the way make shock of arata, lilith and mostly hijiri, then the blast hit him of an explosion while the smoke clear.

Bruce: GAHH!

Send flying then tumble to the ground hiss in pain a bit and grunting.

Bruce: i'm alright!… ow…

Lilith: BRUCE!(Rush to him)

Hijiri: B-Bruce...

Carbuncle: hmmm...

Bruce: Hijiri(grunted and getting up painfuly), I know you don't mean...of killing arata and us,and remake us...are you breaking the hope you gave and the hope you wanted?

Hijiri: w-what?

Bruce: but seriously, that blast almost got me huh? Hehehe.

Lilith whack him

Lilith: you would've die!

Bruce: I know, I know my bad.

Arata: but still thank for the save.

Bruce: but I cant let you die too, (turn hijiri) I know you well because think about it, if you was horrible you would never gave arata the hope and the hope for this ring and driver, you should've finished us if we was enemy when we arrived at the school. I'm your hope, like I said earlier. You are you, you cant let anyone nor whoever help you change or whatever...because if you do this meaning the phantom will bring nonstop despair as your doing a favor for them, is that what you really desire?

She didn't say anything but just stand there in horror that he hit Bruce.

Hijiri:_ I… I just hit my brucy…. I-is this what they wanted to do!?_

Then a magic portal open that mira, akio and arin has arrived.

Arin is surprise to see bruce a bit hurt.

Bruce: hey arin, mira and akio , glad you join in.

Arin: who hurt you?

Bruce: well is more like I save arata and liltih from hijiri's blast.

She turn to the horror induced hijiri.

Carbuncle: seem you warp when you heard the voice of arata and bruce.

She nodded then slightly glared at him.

Carbuncle:(notice the spear she holding) oh? The Demon Spear Gaiay Bolg, is a magic spear that was once used by Scáthach, the founder of "Chaotic Rune" Magic. With it, it is possible to nullify magic of the "Ira" archive. (turn bruce) you have yourself an interesting member of your entertaining.

Bruce: who are you?

Carbuncle: let say once a human but the first who still gain my old memories and munch more, I have a goal.

Bruce: yeah john info us.

Liltih: we know what your doing, in order to execute Sabbath on a non-solar eclipse day, he must gather vast amounts of mana which are emitted by Phantoms. along needed phatnoms and mages.

Carbuncle: sharper as I see, and yes...but there is more of it, also Lilith that you and arata will do better.

Bruce: sorry carbuncle but that not gonna happen(use his magic to healed himself)

Carbuncle: i'm surprise you didn't know of the school.

Bruce: surprise?

Arata: what's happening to the school?

Carnbuncle: surprise I send phantoms at the school, the Iscariot are well bowing to me.

Hijiri: what?

Carnbuncle: oh I guess I didn't tell you huh?

Then an enormous black and purple arua as magic phantom like symbol of purple and gold along white inside around him as he's wearing a cloak and crak and some exoskeleton parts armor.

Mira: now he's a demon canidate as well?!

Carnbuncle: more or less, I modified myself thanks to hijiri, lisesotte and arata. make me for now on, the Phantom emperor! Lord of remake! But now ….(purple and orange msymbol) I like to toy with you as it is,(turn hijiri) come hijiri, we will kill them soon.

Hijiri: n-no...

Carnbuncle: hmmm?

Hijiri: I will not kill my brucy.

Carnbuncle: well, so be it, but the Iscariot will not like what your doing.

Bruce: iscarrot? Is it a humanoid carrot?

Lilith smack him.

Bruce: ow, what?

Carnbuncle then vanished and so do the phantoms.

Bruce: who is the iscarrot?

John: is a force opposing the Magic King, and seeks to prevent him from destroying the world.

Bruce: oh, (turn hijiri) hijiri?

Hijiri: i-i didn't mean to hurt you bruce.

Bruce: I know, i'm just glad you never gave up hope.

As Bruce got close to her she give him a hug and a tighter one.

Bruce: hehe, i admit you still look cute in your satan form.

She blushed but still in tears and still hugged him tighter.

Bruce wipe her tears and kiss her forehead.

Hijiri: thank you brucy.

She then kiss him on the lips.

Hijiri: i'm so happy to be your star.

Bruce: and I'm happy to welcome you to the circus.

Hijiri: please…. Take me away.

Bruce: i know, but first we need to save our school. (Turn at Lilith and the girls) i suppose you girls know about this iscarrot as well?

Lilith: yes, that'll be explain later .

bruce: alright let's go ! we got a school to save !

john pull out rider belt hands and rider rings

john: you all might need these for help.

Bruce: oh thank you.

Then everyone put on the belt around them.

John: try it out.

Lilith: i'll do it.

She got the ginga ring on her finger and lower it to the hand driver belt.

**GINGA PLEASE!**

Then a black hole-like portal opened.

Bruce: what the hell?

Then a humanoid form is walking out of the portal. Then it reveal kamen rider ginga.

John: everyone, meet kamen rider ginga.

Ginga: a being from space, the laws are shattered, but one unchanging law that governs all space, (points to himself) and its Ginga, Kamen rider Ginga!

Bruce: well since we're introducing like that, (take his hat off and bowed) I am Bruce Dexten, ringmaster of the Dexten circus of wonder and bringer of hope, Mage-ic and Kamen rider Wizard.

Ginga: oh I heard of you.

Liltih: my god your magic!

Ginga: huh?

Hijiri: is higher then a demon lord!

Bruce: what you guys talking about?

Ginga: oh that, well… I've been training with my grandpa my whole life.

Bruce: woah

Gigna: anyway let see

He look around

Ginga: okay hold on tight

He swift his cape as now everybody teleported back to the school.

Bruce: whoa! Just like the teleport ring.

Ginga: but different.

Aiko: let me try.

Arata: same here.

Pull out amazon and shinobi as they lower to the hand belt.

**AMAZON! SHINOBI! PLEASE!**

Then came in summon is kamen rider amazon and shinobi.

Shinobi: Appearing in the battle field, shinobi, KENZON!

Bruce: woah a kamen rider ninja.

Amazon: so this is the place, nice.

Aiko: somehow you seem different?

Amazon: i'm a half human, amazon and a predator slime.

Bruce: anyway onward!

**meanwhile at the school**

Black magical bullets are raining down on the school, the phantoms, medusa, grein and pheonix drones rampaging around but somehow the magic barrier set by ginga stopping each of the blow.

Someone who causes to make the black bullet magic, is a young woman with a modest bust and long white hair tied into a ponytail fashioned a large dark hair clip ornament. However, her most notable feature is her dark eye patch worn over her right eye to allow her to utilize her magic more efficiently. Her normal attire consists of a black, high-necked, sleeveless unitard worn over by a red off the shoulders kimono with dark hems held together by a yellow obi and white cuffed ankle boots.

She then throw more of her magic at the school then later got clashes with levi with her sword, levi is panting.

?: your actually pretty good.

Levi: (smile) oh really? To hear that from someone like you who use the oudana to fight. I am honor the complement, I'm quite flattered really.

?: is it really that? Well then i'll tell you again, you are quite impressive.

Levi: come on then now stop, well I am pretty much the third strongest in the world actually, so there's that.

Lugh: hmm i believe it, guess I'm the second strongest then.

Levi: you maybe right, (her left arm sleeve torn) unfortunately I think i might be slight disadvantaged, without the use my left hand.

Lugh: I'm so sorry, if you like to even thing up a little, i can fight to use one hand too.

Levi: yeah I don't think that will be a problem for you.

?: BRABO BRAVO!

She turn behind him only to see her principle cheering her with a large flag with her on it

Biblia: THREE CHEERS FOR LEVI!

Levi: (sweatdrop) it actually prefer if you help fight with me headmaster.

Bibla: (adjust) yeah sorry bur i have a recheck on that one, I really like to help but i think i have a date with Someone else.

A cloak person behind lugh.

Levi: don't let me stop you, she dove have a pretty strong magic.

Mira's voice: hey levi!

Meanwhile in mira's dream world fill with the students that kevin's familar, selina and leisotte and yui secure them safe.

Yui: are you back? I made all the student back to the dream world.

Selina: all safe and down.

Leisotte: I'll be heading to dealing with the phantoms while you take it from here!

Selina: good luck!

Levi: did you hear that sir?

Bibla: your fatnstic, building can always be rebuild , but once a mage dies they can never be brought back

Levi: that's right

Yui: you can do it levi! I'll help you out from here.

Levi: thanks for everything yui, I'll do the best I can.

She use a leaf as a whistle.

Lugh: honestly what good will that will do?

Levi: oh nothin munch, I'm just whistle a pretty a little diddy while i wait a few friend arrived.

Then suddenly some wind blowing around then notice shinobi appeared next to levi.

Shinobi: Writing the blade of my heart! Kamen Rider Shinobi! (did a crouching ninja pose)

Levi: hey, ninjaing is my thing.

Shinobi: oh? Thought i give a fellow ninja a hand here, i was summon by your bruce and they others.

Levi: brucy summoned you here?

Shinobi: yep.

Levi: then okay.

Shinobi: ready?

Levi: (scroll on her mouth) yeah.

She then summon winds as shinobi did some hand seals.

Levi: **ninja technique: illusion counseled!**

Shinobi: **toad technique: smog of illusion. **

The winds became strong and a purple fog start to spread to the wind, then the wind and fog pop out clones of Levi and shinobi came in.

Lugh: interesting.

The clones charges at her but she slashed through them but lugh a surprise a slash by shinobi make her stumble a bit.

Lugh: what the?

Shinobi: surprise? Now let see what you got!

Then levi came behind lugh then she quickly block her but got push by shinboi's blade as lugh clashing againts levi and shinboi as she back away.

Bibla: oh you two were so close there.

Shinobi: yeah she not half bad.

Lugh: close?

Notice a cut on her neck from levi and at her right arm and her stomach from shinobi.

Lugh: well look at that, you two manage to wound me without me knowing.

Levi: that was my attention, an illusion conceal purpose to create opportunity's.

Lugh: I found you even more impressive, how can you keep up with me when I'm moving in such high speeds?

Levi: like my favorite hubby said, (bows to her) a magician never reveals his secrets.

Shinobi: and as for me, let say i prove a battle field many more of strong opponents of a ninja way and a kamen rider.

Lugh: I see.

Lugh: I see, have it your way keep it to yourself if you want too. It wont make any different anyway, I'll disregard you and take you down.

She zoom in a double slash then she look at shinobi and levi on the ground , suddnely a poof as she cut off a wooded dummy of levi and shinboi

Lugh: what the?

Shinobi roundhouse kick her then she stumble and turn at shinobi who hold levi bridal style and put her down.

Shinobi: your sword travel to the speed of light, but my spirit is way brighter then yours.

Lugh: hmm, you have stronger skills then her

Shinobi: you aint see nothing yet.

He charge in then pull out his katana

**NIPO SLAYER!**

He clashes his sword against her as they zig zag around .

**STRONG NIPO!**

He blew a purple wind breath at her being push away.

**MEGATON NIPO!**

Swift his sword make a mini purple tornardo twirl her around then fall down at the ground then get up.

Shinobi: what your name?

Lugh: lugh the light goddess. (use her sword stance)

Shinobi: ok, let's do this!

**FINISH NINPO!**

Swif in speed of being glowing purple, swirl a speed passed punch and jump over a kick then uppercut and jump up then spin his shurikan on his belt.

**VICTORY NINJA ART!**

His katana sword slash passed her three time and explosion as he land down and lugh tumble at the ground grunt in pain and getting back up using her sword.

As levi is impress and clap her hands she heard thumps, she turn and start to laugh as Levi see's Bruce riding an elephant, wearing a clown nose and hat while balancing on a ball.

Bruce: greetings to the opponents who hear me! (jump off the ball and landed on the elephant) Mage-ic has arrived in the battle field!

Shinobi: dude seriously?

Bruce: what? Is part of the show of it, entertaining to bring joy around.

Shinobi: quit clowning around and help the fight, how the situation?

Bruce: fine fine, leisotte and the secondary rider taking each of them down but I'm looking for medusa or cranbula and decade is finding gremlin.

**TELEPORT! NOW!**

Then suddenly they got warp inside of the school.

Bruce: what the?

Bibla: well, it would seem someone teleport us to the school..

?: you honestly take a break to think this will bring it better do you?

They turn to see wiseman.

Bruce: you again?

Wiseman: we meet again wizard.

Bibla: hmm.

Shinobi: who this rider?

Levi: a dark rider.

Bruce: more or less, what'd you want this time wiseman?

Wizeman: well the demon lord isn't here yet, and you've appeared before him, hmmm he is up around. You finally have all the dragon element in your grasp.

Bruce: enough to defeat you.

wiseman: but your barely stronger yourself.

Bruce: well you never know unless you try.

Then lugh arrived.

Shinobi: I'll help the secondary riders (vanish in smoke)

Bruce: levi you'll do okay?

Levi: for now brucy.

Bruce: good.

He place his ring onto his belt and summon of his driver.

**DRIVER ON!**

He put on his. Flame dragon ring.

**SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He slip a mask on the ring down.

Bruce: Henshin.

**FLAME! DRAGON! BURN...BURN... BURN! BURN! BURN!**

He transformed into his wizard dragon mode.

Lugh: hmm, so your wizard mage-ic.

Wizard: yes, is showtime. (snap his fingers)

He charge with his handgun as wiseman pull out an a short spear black and gold almost flute like clashing against wizard's hand saber.

Wiseman: heh, maybe but I have my own purpose that no interest to you nor your nonsense

He slash wizard 3 times then puLl out a ring he lower to his belt

**THUNDER! NOW!**

He cast a magical circle cast lightning send him crashed.

wizard: not done! let see if you handle four!

He pull out his connect ring and shifts his belt to the right and placed it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Then a portal appeared and as he digged his hand in he pull out the dragon time and place it on his right arm.

**DRAGON TIME!**

Wiseman: hmm?

Wizard then twist the watches face to the red spot.

**SET UP!**

Wizard: this show is getting started! (press the thumb)

**START!**

it twirl whiel he fighting and click it to the blue part

**WATER DRAGON!**

A duplication clone of wizard dragon came out of the circle, but water version as wiseman clashing the with two wizard.

wiseman: impressive magic as ever,

he press it again

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

The wizard dragon in hurricane version came out of the circle shooting him as he stumble a bit

wizard: and one more(press again)

**LAND DRAGON!**

Then came out the magic circle is the wizard dragon in earth form.

Wiseman:(press his belt 3 times) my turn (pull another ring he lower his belt)

**DUPE NOW!**

Then three wiseman came out..

wizards: holy shit!

Then the four wiseman's spear flute clashing the 4 wizards.

Wiseman: I have to say, the original owner as wiseman's magic is something he gave you.

Wizard: huh?

Wiseman: I block your memoires very munch, he came here to give hijiri the spells and the ring and driver to you.

Then all wisemans slash blow the wizards and pull another ring to their belt.

**YES! THUNDER! UNDERSTAND?**

They all made magic circle unleashed lighting blast as wizard yell, the four wizards merge back to him and turn back to bruce grunting in pain.

Wiseman: now you see? it prove to you why your not strong enough.

Bruce:(grunting and get up) what did you do to the original wiseman?

Wiseman: hmm, around. But I'm not going to tell, only he will.

Bruce: hmm, very well, keeping the ending on hold until it's debut.

He came close about to finished but.

**VIOLENT SLASH!**

Amazon as Aplha slash passed him then a gravity smash wiseman to the ground as he grunting came in is ginga

Ginga: (walk in) can't let you hurt a fellow mage.

Wiseman: w-what? Gravitational magic?! B-but this one's s-strong!

Ginga: I get that with everybody.

Bruce: _his magic, is stronger i felt._

Ginga: you may have stolen magic to be up top, but my gravity is the level of the entire solar system's planets!

The white kamen rider grunted struggling to get up from the sentence gravity.

Ginga: **JUPITOR.**

Then the entire floor around Wizeman crumble and fell onto the lower floor hard with the more weight on the gravaty.

Bruce: so awesome!

Ginga: why thank you, my gravity magic is focused around the planets gravaty, Jupiter has the heaviest gravitational pull in the solor system.

They look down to see him gone.

Bruce: must've teleported before crush down bellow, thanks anyway gigna.

Ginga: names kirby, kirby greenberg.

Bruce: (tip his hat) Bruce Dexton, and hey, if I'm in your neighborhood you should bring your friends for the show.

Ginga: yeah you can come to my school as well.

Amazon aplha: and step by with me.

Bruce: no kidding, you two magic is way sky rocket then a demon lord canidate, and I promiss that if you go in, you want to come to my world tour later.

Ginga: well here the info.

Amazona alpha: you'll might find us.

They tap his forehead as a little transfer of the location.

Ginga: there we go, now you know.

Bruce: wow…. Well i'll make sure my show will be spectacular!

Amazon alpha: yep seeyah.

Ginga: before you go, that phanton leader did of make a shadow negative of your hijiri, watch out.

Then the two rider flashes away.

Bruce: better go and see if levi alright.

He jogs down the halls looking for her.

**meanwhile **

each of the army of phantoms are down but more as decade, beast, diend, the dragon twins and the familiar animals continuing fighting, as shinobi and leisotte is clashing against medusa and gremlin.

**with levi**

Levi is healed thanks to bibla as using the thread around with her fingers.

Levi: ninja tehcniue: shadow thread vines, no matter how fast you are, make the slightes move then you'll be in pieces.

Lugh: how exitcing, this fighti s tricky since the last you use both hands, very well. connect to Invidia archieve and excutite Tamia.

She then started to glowing a light purple aura.

Lugh: virtus arm, Light Piercer Brionac. (summon Resembling a large katanaon her right hand ) faith arm, light slicing sword Fragarach .(summon another sword). Light blade Wings Claiomh Solais. ( An artifact resembling sword wings that appear on her back as it cut levi's threads)

Levi: oh wow, I didn't know someone who earn the trinity could even do that.

Bibla: There are all legendary relic from the ancient master, and it can only be uptaimed by those who master their Tamia. it almost heard to master three of them.

Lugh: I have become a demon lord canidate as well, a demon lord element boost my power.

Passed her but suddenly a clang noise to see wizard in his dragon with his wind element and his sword hand blocking her.

Wizard: sorry but I cant let anyone hurt my levi.

Lugh: Wizard, I finally get to face you.

Wizard: oh, so you expecting to fight me that badly lugh?

Lugh: yes I have.

Wizard: very well then, time for the encore!

He pushed her away and show his dragon time once again then turn it to the red color.

**SET!**

Then he press the thumb to start the countdown.

**START!**

Then he charge at Lugh with his hand saber then they clashes each other in speed.

Wizard: you know, even your bad is not to late, beside I would like to have you in my circus as well.

Lugh: what is this circus?

This shocked him and whack her sword away.

Wizard: you… don't know what a circus is?

Lugh: no.

This made Wizard smile under his helmet then press the thumb.

**WATER DRAGON!**

Then a splash of water came from the magic circle and water wizard jump out.

Wizard 2: well your in luck.

ugh: there are two of you?!

wizard: yes , a circus is a traveling company of acrobats, clowns, and other entertainers which gives performances, typically in a large tent, in a series of different places.

wizard 2: Even so magician if you heard can fit in as a magic trick of the class and new to make people smile and laugh, trinity seven, kevin and arata along everyone I care right here are part of the circus of what they do is fun.

Then wizard prime pressed the thumb again.

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

Then coming in from outside of the window shattering the glass is the hurricane wizard.

wizard 2: beside, (sent a water blast send her to the wall) if your not bad you can fit in too.

Lugh:_ h-how these other Wizards keep appearing?_

**LAND DRAGON!**

Then wizard 4 appeared roundhouse kick her as she stumble a bit.

Wizard 4: beside don't you think is not good helping the phantoms? When they go despair your perhaps be next, and trust me, you don't wanna die giving birth to phatnoms do you?

Lugh: what?

Wizard: the phantom, you know what they do to people?

She shook her head.

Wizard: they bring people who are called gates into dispare, when they are in dispair long enough, they die.

Lugh then gasp, she remember rumors about the phantom and the day of the eclipse.

lugh: I remember that, how can I let myself have them with me?

wizard 3: there leader do a twist and turn of alliance, hell he even said he stronger then a demon lord canidate.

Lugh: I see…

Wizard: yep.

Lugh: but I still joining where I belong though, so shall we?

Wizard: hehe with pleasure.

All four Wizards resume fighting Lugh with her three weapons.

Then leisotte came in

All wizards: hey leisotte, decided to join in the fun?

Leisotte: yep, Kevin-poo wanted me to keep an eye on you.. four?

Wizard 1: yep.

Leisotte: well like I said, to keep and eye on you knowing you dent to goof while in battle.

All Wizards: (each of them done a goofy pose) that's us!

Levi: four brucy's is sexy.

Wizard 3: (petting Levi's head) and your beautiful.

Leisotte: yep, my sis and i did some help since of our time together

Lugh: sorry but time to do this

She sent a huge blast on them as wizard make a magic circle and leissote stop it with her barrier.

Lugh: i heard of you, your liessote sherlock, is that right? Heard you use your last crest, you got your self trap in the frozen in. Moment of space time just like magus protefious. How is your here and alive?

Leisotte: well if you must know my darling beast saved me.

Lugh: so is the phantom eater

Leissotte: yep, but the best of all, he gave me something to be reborn with his magic.

Lugh charge in but Leissotte vanished and now behind her.

Leissotte: looks like my magic isn't very comparable with yours lugh would you say?

She open the portal as selina came in.

Liesotte: selina, bind her.

Selina: got it big sister! (took a picture at her)

Then lugh is stop moving.

All Wizards: hey selina!

Selia: (turn to wizard) four bruces!?

Wizard: yep!

Selia: so cool.

wizard 2: not as cool as you and your sister.

Seila: (acted gitty) oh stop!

Then the four wizard merge as one.

Lugh: what is this? What's happening to me?

leisotte: I improve Selina's binding magic by hazing her power with my own, the camera work film to light by one time right? you've been capture by Selina's magical camera, is a good thing your photogentic.

Wizard: (did a camara hand gesture) I can tell from this angle, (move to another spot) and here (move to another) and here.

Then wizard got hit in the head and turn to beast in hyper beast mode and decade.

Wizard: ow, kevin what was that for?

Hyper beast: for goofing off in the middle of the battle.

Wizard: oh come now, I'm in full requirement mode now.

Hyper beast: well is not all about your requirement but everybody, so quit messing around or I'll fix that jack in box head of yours! And try to do it differently in a situation like this! Not a goof way!

Wizard: (hands in defense) alright alright, my bad, i guess the show be more seriously if people try to ruin it.

Hyper beast: (turn leisotte) hey leisotte.

Leisotte: hey kevy-poo~.

She hug his arm

Hyper beast: shinobi done with his work and sent back .

Wizard: okay

Lugh: now i get it, i understand what you meant by incabidle, (moving her sword) however, virtus arms! Light Piercer Brionac! Limit break!

She shattered her Light Piercer Briona in order to move.

Diend: thanks for treasure..

She turn to see diend and eyes wide he's holding the Light Piercer Brionac.

Diend: i get such thing for any reason to sacrifice it but since your done with it, I'll add it to my collection of treasures.

Lugh: your the treasure gunner.

Diend: yes and thanks for the weapon, i hope you do the same with your two last one.

She got defensive.

Wizard: how arata doing ?

Diend: well since a change a plan to protect him with lilith and they other

Lugh: I'll defeat when you have the chance, so that isn't going to be a problem! (rush leisotte) i have a back up plan in case you report that trick again.

But wizard and hyper beast kick her to send her crash down as levi came in slash passed her then crashed down.

Diend: hmm.

She look to see as diend got another of her weapons.

Diend: another weapon part of my list, i hope you got more lugh.

Lugh: grr.

Decade: and we got a problem

Then a portal open to came down is a hijiri look alike but pale and dark and carnbuncle .

Wizard: carnbuncle, so wiseman said is true , you made a clone of her

carnbuncle: more like her own negative and darkness and yet same thing but loyal.  
I know from the start she be soft up and hesitating of never hurting you

Lugh: carnbuncle, you and-

Negative hijiri: is alright, he and the phantom made a deal not to harm us. Just wizard and this school

Lugh: i see.

Carnbuncle: leisotte, amazing you survive well even the action you made, the beast did very well saving you from being trap.

Leisotte: (hugs beast) yep, i have hope someone save me when i didnt deserve it , someone who care enough i hurting someone and yet they want me. If it wasnt for kevy poo, he's the hope that bring me back and better then ever.

Negative hijiri: but leisostte, surely you realize as evil mage, we can't let simply let a traitor escape punishment.

Lisostte: don't forget I'm an evil mage too, so i have no problem betraying mine. (give a wink)

Wizard: that why we do it better all together.

An astral projection of yui next to beast.

Yui: I'm going to have your back too.

Carnbuncle: i have to say quite brave spirits you all have.

Negative hijiri: I'm glad to hear that.

Wizard: huh?

Negative hijiri: since your here brucy, meaning give me an excuse to kill you and the demon lord get here and gets control of the trintiy seven, leisotte are you sure this is the chocie you make.

Hyper beast: yes , so leave her alone.

Then a portal open as carnbuncle step back a bit.

Negative Hijiri: this may not be easy as i tespaited, lugh.

Lugh: yes?

Negative lugh: i move if i where you.

Then came down is arata fall on her then he cough.

Hyper beast: your late.

Wizard: arata what the hell?!

Arata notice he grope lugh's breast by accident.

Lali and mai crashed on arata . neou , toroko ,flare and ane crashed on beast

Hyper Beast: GAH!

Then lilith crashed onto Wizard.

Wizard: GAH!

She move as arin crashed on wizard and aiko land while holding mira.

Levi: welcome back to earth you guys.

Aiko: thanks, is great to be here.

Wizard: ow. (got up)

Yui: welcome back kevy! Are you okay?

Hyper beast: yep (got up) oh and say hello to lugh.

Arata: who?

Wizard: the one who fall and grope her chest dude.

He notice he grope her breast make her blush.

Arata: wait is not like i do this on purpose! But i love it!

Wizard pinch and stretching arata's cheeks.

Arata: GAAAA!

Wizard: stop being such a pervert!

Arata: that hurt!

Wizard: then stop being such an open pervert! (pull harder)

Leiostte laugh at that

Lieostte: ( turn at negative hijiri) thanks for the warning but i made up my mind . I'm staying on the side of my friend! The trinity seven and kevy poo!

Hijiri: so you did make me, half of my magic to that shadow self.

Carnbuncle: yes, she and i agree since if you betray, and wizard. I see the wiseman told you how he able to get the original wiseman and his power.

Wizard: he did, one moment please. (pull out a hammer) PERVYNESS BE GONE!

Lilith and Hyper Beast: NOT RIGHT NOW WITH THIS BRUCE!

Wizard: my fault, got carried away (Flinch the shout and hand raised defense)

Carnbuncle: (sigh) you see? As i watch your fight from wiseman. How can you help defeat an enemy if your nothing but a true clown you are, brining smile but not fight for what truly purpose meaning, you cant be a true hope. (turn arata) so you want to fight boy?

Arata: with everything i got!

Carnbuncle: very well.

He snap his finger as seperate wizard, beast, hijiri, the dragon twins, familar beast and decade leaving arata and the trinity seven with negative hijiri.

As wizard and his group warp to outside.

Wizard: woah.

Carnbuncle: I'll get you a sporting chance wizard, show me this power you have while your friends facing her darkside.

Hijiri: brucy.

Wizard: don't worry I'll be fine.

Wizard and beast activate their magic fused to their rider formed.

**ENTERTAINING DRAGON!**

**SET OPEN! ALMAGATION!**

Then there respective magic circles appeared above them and went down to show there new form. They look the same except wizard have gold lines and along a dragon wings and hyper beast have his animals parts as the bull right arm, chamelon left arm, falcon left leg and dophlin right leg.

Wizard: john and rodrick, you guys make sure hijiri be alright.

They nodded.

When is stop glowing they charge in as the phantom leader summon a black and purple lins sword glow as clashing against the two rider , easily block and kick hyper beast but wizards who made of four of himself to clashes with him but carnbucle swift his sword in speed slashes each of the clones and charged a beam to send it but beast push wizard out of the way and got blast.

All Wizards: Kevin!

Carnbuncle slammed his fist to unelashed a magic dark circle unleahsing many needle dark light hitting all the wizards till wizard teleport then unleashed an energy on his sword hand a clashes but carnbuncle push him and punch his chest unleahsing a flame of dark explosion send him to the floor next to beast , the two rider struggle get back up.

Then decade and hijri and diend watching to see is not going good.

Hijiri: this is bad, he too strong.

Decade: I know who can help. (then open the portal behind wizard and beast)

Carnbuncle: goodbye riders!

His magic make four circle spinning unleashing an enormous blast and an explosion made the smoke clear to see the wizard and beast are alive.

?: well long time no see bruce, to think you ever got any trick to help ya.

The smoke clear that everyone see is non other then kamen rider Gaim with his shield that stop the attack.

Wizard: yo Felix!

Hijiri: the shield hero.

Wizard: wait hijiri, you know him?

Hijiri: in rumors, they said that the shield hero that also wield and been blessed by a forgotten kingdom in order to fight off the waves of catastrophe.

Beast: i heard of it

Gaim: yes that's me but you can call me, kamen rider gaim.

Carbuncle: hmm, so your the shield hero, I see.

wizard:(got up and so do beast) thanks for saving our skin there felix.

Gaim: well you do need all the help you can get.

Wizard: this due is tough, not even our magus mode can do.

Gaim: why not let it go through you as you focus deep.

Wizard: huh?

Gaim: well, you have been focusing of not only goof off but showing munch force of the magic against it. You need to let your magic, the hope and your talent as one to never let anyone ruin it and show the people who you can do. You need to let this magic believe what you can do agents powerful foes, the people who help and make you do it as I believe my shield can do more then just defense, I made it part as me and what I am.

Wizard: okay okay, both of you are so stingy with me being serious, fine then, (walked forward) let me show you all how serious I can be.

He shift his belt and he changed his ring by flipping his hand to show a ring with the dragons eye flashing.

**FLASH! PLEASE! **

Then a bright flash of light start to blind carbuncle for a moment as Wizard change his ring again to his copy ring.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

then another wizard appeared as they scan there same ring again.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Now theirs four of them, then eight of them.

The eight wizards all charged at the phantom with four with there swords, two of them with guns and two more readying there next rings.

**BIG!/EXTAND! PLEASE!**

As carbuncle was distracted the seventh Wizard appeared behind him and a large hand was form to punch him up to the sky only for number 8 to use his very long arm to wrap him and slam him back to the ground. He gets up with little damage until the original wizard pull out a new ring and uses it.

**FLOWER! PLEASE!**

Then he throw a huge gust of wind only for cherry blossoms and numerous of flower petals to scatter around and for the eight wizards to disappear within the wind.

Beast: huh?

Gaim: hmm.

Carbuncle: your tricks wo-

**DRILL PLEASE!**

He was interrupted by a drill kick from four of the copies until hey turn to more petals.

**WATER! HURRICANE! LAND! PLEASE!**

He turn to see the four remaining wizards standing behind him.

Wizards: …. the finally. (shift there belts)

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

Then all of there magical circles appeared below there feet but the land wizard quickly change his ring to the drill ring.

**DRILL! PLEASE!**

He drill under ground as the three of the wizards all run to him and done some flips and jump into the sky, carbuncle was ready for the attack, but the land wizard came from underground and was spinning like a drill so fast he was shooting out of the ground with the phantom in tow as all four of the wizards collided with the phantom in the air. Then an explostion was ignitted and the fire wizard landed as the other three have disappeared and carbuncle crash landed on the floor.

Gaim: now that's that entertaining.

Beast: bout time.

Wizard: say, is not half bad, but I like my method better.

But what they see is a carbuncle got up and dusted himself.

Wizard: he's still alright?!

Carnbuncle: not bad, not bad at all, seem I should skip the warm up.

Beast: he's holding back?!

Wizard: this is need munch, alright time for the double encore! Ready gaim!

Gaim: ready wizard!

He pull out a lockseed of wizard.

Wizard: wait …

Gaim: honestly, decade is not the only one and I know you know, there's a time and place of seiorusly and goof off, whati'm saying make it as one, not just single separate.

Wizard: oh now I get it! That explain it!

Gaim: yep...

**WIZARD! **

Gaim replace the orange lcokseed with the wizard lockseed and press the knife button.

**LOCK ON! SOIYA! **

Unzipped to float down is a wizard helmet like land on gaim to deform an armor piece of wizard along got his hand sword mode

**WIZARD ARMS! SHA BA DO BE SHOWTIME!**

Gaim: it's showtime!

Wizard: yeah and this is our stage!

They charge in slashing as gaim blocking incoming energy blast as wizard using teleport to zig zag using two sword as gaim slashing him many times and use airstrike shield to sent him flying, wizard then summon chains to twirl him around as pull out a hat to suck him and gaim summon a magic circle to pull out carnbuncle the two rider multiple slashes and switch their weapon to gun mode to shoot him multiple times.

Then coming is elpeehant standepde as the two rider got on jump up shooting multiple then ever at him, wizard pull out a blanket as gaim shooting and slash passed it to reveal under the blanket that carnbuncle not here, but wizard swift the blanket as an explosion.

Then they summon two big explosion popper noise send carbuncle flying up as they teleported to divekick him, the phantom grunt and stumble as gaim switch back to his original orange lockseed.

Gaim and wizard: now for the grand finally!

Wizard then move the thumb part of the weapon to make it glow along gaim press the button knife

**C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HAND!**

**SOIYA! **

He place his hand left hand onto it to make a magic circle on the berral.

**SHOOTING STRIKE FIRE!**

**ORANGE SPARKLING!**

The tow rider jump up to deliver a kick combine of a flames and line of orange kicked passed carnbuncle as an explosion made make him scream as teleported away.

Wizard: now that's what I called a good encore for the show!

Gaim: yep.

Wizard: so how you doing?

Gaim: good, long story short oh and one thing.

Wizard: yeah?

Gaim grab wizard's hand to his shield as glowing then it stop.

Wizard: what was that?

Gaim: let just say, it'll help me in the future from the best.

Wizard: hehe, you bet!

Decade made a portal to gaim walk and vanished.

Hijiri and the dragon twins run and tackle wizard in a hug.

Wizard: gack!

Hijiri: brucy!

Mai: your okay!

Lali: your alright!

Wizard: yeah, let's go! Hope Lilith and they others will be alright.

Beast: right!

**Meanwhile**

lugh been taken down but the trinity seven and arata is now against negative hijiri but as arin uses her demon spear as negative hijiri struggling as Lilith and arata preparing a final blow then wizard and the gang came in.

Lilith: bruce!

Wizard: hey lily, seem your ready to finished her.

Beast: mind if we help?

Arata: sure.

The two rider nodded as they set their gun mode then transfeirng their magic into it and charging up a beam as hijiri next to wizard giving the two rider a big boost too by touching their shoulders.

Wizard then pull out a blank ring only for it to change to a new magic ring and beast look at his blank ring as change to a new magic ring as well.

Beast: woah, what is this?

Wizard: I don't know, but is time for the big act!

Beast: and the perfect meal!

Then they place there rings on there drivers as they glowed.

**VERY NICE! ALL SEVEN! FABULOUS!**

**TRINITY SEVEN, GO!**

then they pull the trigger as all three combine attack a two dragon and the chimera combine demon and heavenly magic toward negative hiriji try to block it but felt it

negative hijiri:(gasp)this is, I understand now, this is how the demon lord and wizard will manifestation!

A big bright light as negative hijri back to normal and unconscious

wizard and beast turn back to normal

Negative hijiri:(Wakes up) quite a surprise attack,(turn at arata)your magic is depleted I thought it be weaker, I underestimated you, then Lilith asami, she's.…

Hijiri: I know, brucy and arata, i'll tell you the truth of this world I thought.

Arata: the truth?

Bruce: what you mean?

Hijiri: this is what I've learned, when I was sucked up during the break down phenomenon Arata created, I was thrown into the ether, somewhere else outside of this world, it's a world of nothingness and emptiness, the purity of that was to make the complicated world look fake. I suddenly relaise the life I live nothin but a sweet dream a lie, and part of me found peace in that...since arata's parents was missing I decided to pose as his cousin and pose it, even though I stay at the very end. I was great for all the time I spent together, that's all I think about, and then I lost all the time and space. in the verge completely...suddenly for some reason I can look at the world from outside, what real in the future is arata and the trinity seven with you has destroy the entire world but a man in white told me a hint, he riddle me as the hope make future what right, what I saw was a future if destruction...I guess now when I found out you was the one doing it, the original wiseman give me the ring and belt to you.

Bruce: well, it maybe but I show you that is real and reality, I brought you back is one thing and now my next step...bring my parents and everyone swallowed up back along defeating the phantom, no matter how munch despair...I'm their hope and there hope strength me and all of us.

Hijiri: that's what I hoped you said, then when he left, I have seen a different future, it was… shining, raining glitter and sparkles… I wasn't aware since I thought is false because the demon lord and trinity seven you be encourage but I see it now that is different.. filled with harmony and peaceful to reality o never let the world crumble.

Bruce: yeah, I learn well of two things with hope. a circus travel to all the world bring joy and happiness that they defend and stop the despair and anything. And kamen riders, we don't do of just justice, we do it if ever chosen we want to, protecting the humanity's freedom, to all beings who want peace.

He grab her hand and look at her.

Bruce: when arata turn into the demon lord, I know is not him he wanted, we both know him well. he maybe an honest perv but he never stop and do everything he can to protect and bring peace, I help him as he help me bring you back. Arata will learn and I'll be there to let his power using the demon lord for the right thing, even whatever iscarait want with their goals.

Arata: but it was us this whole time.

Hijiri:(gasp) you mean you two know along?

Arata: i think we know you pretty well...your at lease the selfish person ever. i know, i know your opposite of your Tamia.

Bruce: this whole time arata and I know you so well, i never know the original wiseman but he prove to show you a sign that part to end this pain and despair, that in my circus that family member is a star, every stars bring out there that encore. Even in daytime is a sunny day for the magic that happens, a part of you growing and hope to see what the wiseman told you is true, but now it is and by the way.

Then his hand pull her ear of a heart card.

Bruce: You remember this was your card, when I did my first magic card trick on you, it was a sign of both of our hearts.

Hijiti: how can I forget, you make me smile when you do that,i never stop thinking of how amazing you are and now you become amazing as ever...i'm so glad you and arata hasn't change that munch,still I'm sorry I hit you earlier.

Bruce: oh come on my hijiri I know you well, also you should know you exist because thanks to my heart and with hope make it alive and never gone, meaning your real and not a drift.

Hijiri:(gasp in shocked while tears in joy) r-really?

Bruce: really as ever, (eye smile and grin) I did promise to bring you back, and I'm a ringmaster to my word!

She start to cry and gives him a hug.

hijiri: oh brucy ! I'm so happy, so happy !

bruce: me too

then they notice the negative hijiri vanished to a stone floated up to the hole of the room and to see carnbuncle with is a girl who is short and slender, with pink hair that ends in curls. Her eyes are a darker shade of pink, or even red.

?: pleasure to meet you kamen rider wizard , is nice to have carnbuncle to do iscrait a favor to make an exact copy of her and the half of her power which grows stronger. We cant risk losing the girl to power bring down the demon lord,she will be safe with us till the itme comes and the deal we made.

carnbuncle: liber and i talk this over, that I don't desroy iscrait and the particle of her power within me as I continue my goal, I help them increase make anti demon weapons

bruce:and we'll take you on

carnbuncle then a glowing as now show a middle age man with ashes hair, purple eyes, wearing a black robe hoodie underneath is suit without a tie.

?: my name is Irevoke ,the first who survive as became a phantom but still have my previous memoires.

arata: just like that gremlin guy.

Irevoke: and here's the thing, I took wiseman's power.

Bruce: what?! it was you all along!?

Irevoke: yes, I test out how strong you become, but only luck help you...if you want to save the original wiseman surpass what you got even medusa and gremlin. Negative hijiri will kill you and the demon lord when she get better, because I have plans for him but mostly the secret about Lilith that you nor her don't know(he and liber walk off)

Bruce: hey wait!

Then they vanished.

Bruce: oh dang, well I hope I can meet the real wiseman, whoever he is.

Arata:(smile) well we got a lot work to do.

Bruce: no kidding(turn at hijiri) and now our star is back and part of the circus as well.

Hijiri: yep, there is one thing I wanted ever since.

Bruce: what is it?

Hijiri: to go on a date with you.

Bruce: (smile) alrighty then, but first, (he looked at her clothes) we need to get you some new clothes.

He made her stand up as he pull out a hoop and put it over Hijiri as a curtain flowed down over her, after a moment Bruce put the hoop down to show hijiri wearing some new clothes such as the same school outfit.

Bruce: there we go.

Lilith: w-wait! it should be me! I met him first.

Hijiri: oh, well maybe but thanks for looking out for my brucy,(hug him) now I'm back I'm gonna continue we're we left off.

Bruce: wait I have a splendid idea! (use his copy ring)

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Then another bruce pop in next to lilith.

Levi drool and having naughty thought.

Levi: more brucy~.

Selina: I wanna date brucy!

A rin: me too.

Lali and mai: me too!

Bruce: oh boy.

Lieselotte: I wanna date with my kevy-poo~.

Kevin: sure.

**Timeskip**

after bruce making more of himself, he is out in multiple dates as bruce in the grassy field with arata they relax then Lilith came.

Bruce: hey lily.

Lilith: hey bruce, I want you to come to town with me, showing around and a date.

Bruce: got it.

Later arata, bruce and Lilith went to town as people around, they're weainrg there casual clothes

Lilith: you know I never seen you without your ringmaster jacket.

Bruce: it holds sentimental properties.

Arata: I teleported to other dimension but haven't been to town right now.

Bruce: but very nice and peaceful.

Lilith: yeah, that's kind of why I wanted to invite you two, so there's anything you wanted to see?

Bruce: how about you want? Go or see?

Lilith: me?

Bruce: yeah if it wasn't for you, we never go this through and along helping us out in the school, this is a gratitude.

Lilith:(blush) um, no, um, is my job as a teacher, don't take it the wrong way.

Bruce:(kiss her cheek) silly lily, we're on a date and this is my thank you, we both can have fun.

Lilith blushed a little more but smiled.

Lilith: so what you like to go?

Bruce: hmm, I have no idea.

Lilith: I know! Follow me!

**Meanwhile**

Kevin is having a walk with yui and liesotte along with his familiars.

Kevin: hmm feel kinda hungry.

Lieselotte: well~, I can give you some of my magic~.

Yui: (pouted) no fair liesotte! I wanna feed my kevy first!

Lieselotte: well too bad.

Yui: well I take his virginty so i'm first!

Lieselotte: (Smirk) oh yeah? well I can make it real good then a wet dream.

Yui: hey!

Kevin: girls relax, i know a place for us to eat, follow me.

they nodded and followed him to a registrant to see mira in a cute maid outfit and holding the silver plate

mira: good afternoon, welcome.

kevin: hey mira.

Mira: oh kevin, welcome!

Kevin: you still look cute as a maid and that smile.

Mira: oh thank you very much.

She give him a kiss.

Mira: since this a date too.

Kevin: yep sure is. (pettted her head)

Mira: meow.

Leieotte: (smile) to think of ever see mira out character like that only to kevy poo.

Mira: so what can I get you?

Kevin: same as usual but surprise me as ever.

Then came in is akio wearing a chef hat and uniform with a green tie and green skirt.

Kevin: hey akio.

Akio: hey kevy my favorite customer, wanted with mayo?

Kevin: you know it!

Akio: coming right up! And what do you two want?

Lieselotte: we like the same

Then they she make the meal as kevin and his girls dig that cover in mayonnaise.

Akio: (giggle and smile more) time to give you some desert~.

Kevin: oh?

Akio yep~, Lieselotte and i like to prepare of our sexy beast wizard~.

Lieselotte drag him to the private room as he sat down on a chair.

Kevin: (smirk) seem you wanna please and feed my hunger huh?

Lieselotte: (get on his lap) no foreplay, i'm starving for kevy-poo.

Akio: and I'll give my hunger for kevy too~ but first a little bit of a show~.

She fondle yui's breasts as she moan and kisses her neck.

Kevin: nice, anyway Lieselotte, very well. (kiss her deeply and grope her ass to smack it)

She moan in his mouth while holding his face for a deeper kiss, he fondle her breasts a lot and play her nipple make her moan more and then He unzipped his pants to show his hard cock for her.

Lieselotte: Mmm~~~~, I want that big stick inside my pussy now~~~.

Kevin: with pleasure.

He start rip her short shorts and panties out like a horny animal and stuff his dick into her as blood was seeping out of her pussy. Then begin pounding her hard as she moan like crazy, fondle her breasts a lot then pinch the nipples, giving her lovebites a lot. she wrapped her legs on his waist and he use the ring to make a duplicate of himself.

**SET ON! DUPE! **

Kevin then came up to aiko who fingering yui a lot she moan.

Kevin: ready akio?

His answer was her pushing him to the floor and ripping off his pants.

Kevin: i take that as a yes.

She rips off her uniform out and start licking her lips and smile sexy and her breasts bounce.

Aiko: I want that big piece of meat inside me now~.

Kevin: of course.

Aiko: I'll give you all about my body~.

He shove his cock to her pussy deep as she moan riding on his cock while he fondle her breasts and deeply kisses her.

Aiko: _more, i'm starving for him, I want more!_

Kevin use the ring again as yui panting of the pleasure akio give her then walk to mira.

Kevin 3: ready mira?

Kevin: such a cute kitty, you wanna please your master and want his yummy milk?

She nodded again

Kevin: okay kitty

He kiss her as she moan as he fondle her breasts and smack her butt to fondle it, then he show his c*** to her.

Kevin: beg for it my kitty.

Mira: m-meow…

Kevin: I know you want it.

Mira: pwease master nya? I want my milk meow~.

Kevin: suck it my cute kitty.

She start licking it on the top and kiss it, she begin sucking his cock bopping her head up and down while fingering her pussy that getting wet. She moan a lot and of how good it taste and smell as he grunting more and grab her head to deep theoat which she wanted more as moan as he can feel it

Kevin: I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot as she drink it and swallowed it and lick her lips.

Mira: yummy~.

She lift her skirt up.

Mira: would you like from my boobs?

Kevin: oh nice of drink your milk my naughty kitty.

He start licking them gently making her moan a little. Kevin fondle her small breasts more making her moan more and more as he licking her pussy deeper going faster and deeper as mira moan a lot as she wanted more and inside of her.

Kevin pounce and shove his cock to her pussy begin pounding her while drinking her nipples making her moan so munch and wrapped her legs on his waist and he going deeper pounding her like crazy nonstop. The real Kevin pounding Liesselote in a doggy and spanking her ass nonstop, Kevin 2 moving his hips thrusting his dick in and out to Akio along groping her breasts. The three girls roll their eyes up and sticking their tongue out moan then even Kevins deep kiss then feeding the magic and feeding there at the same time.

Mira: _oh kevin, your always gently to me, I want you in my live forever and ever…. I want to sink with you for eternity…._

Akio: _MORE! MORE! MORE! OH FUCKING SHIT I WANT MORE!_

Liesselote: _OH FUCK YES! THIS IS THE PLEASURE I REMEMBERED!_

All kevins: I'M CUMMUNG!

They all cummed a lot inside of them as they moan load, they panting as the two kevins cloen gone leaving one that the girls cuddle.

Kevin: that was great.

Aiko: so good~.

Lieostte: your cock felt so good~.

Mira purred of feeling good.

**With bruce**

Bruce, hijiri, lilith and arata are enjoying there time along they other bruces clone with their dates. Bruce show his magic tricks and preformance to some people as they love it more and amazed.

**Timeskip**

Arata, bruce, lilith and hiriji who join in sitting on the bench looking at the sunset down a bit.

Bruce: such a nice sunset.

Hijiri: it sure is, I'm so happy to be back to you.

Kevin: hey guys!

They turn to see Kevin and his girls

Bruce: hey kev, how you doing?

Kevin: good, seeing your doing well so what our next move sooner?

Bruce: well hijiri is back but there enemeis out there stronger with carnbuncle and his phantom and we'll rescue the original wiseman. As hope is the sign for the upcoming surprise!

Kevin: and every nice meal and taming them too.

Arata: (smile) and we got your back.

Lilith: (smile) the show must go on.

Hijiri: by showing them what we got!

Bruce: yep! (got up and raised his hands up) it's showtime!


End file.
